New Starts
by AlleyHound
Summary: One night and a terrifying storm changes the lives of Dodger and the gang forever- but it will be just the beginning of a roller-coaster ride of joy and heartache. Meanwhile, some of Dodger and Rita's grown pups are facing challenges of their own. Can the gang survive to make their new start, or is this the end of an era?
1. Everything Changes

The booming crash of a thunderclap had Dodger's eyes snap open. For a moment he was disoriented, but the sight of Oliver curled up by his side put his mind at ease. He'd stopped over at the Foxworths' for the night; it was something he'd done several times before when he'd lost track of time. With young Jenny's affection for the mutt obvious, such visits were met well with most members of the household- sometimes even Georgette quite enjoyed his presence, though she'd break every nail on her paws before admitting to such a thing.

Dodger rested his head back down, but the sounds of the storm were relentless. Something about the way the wildness of the wind and rain set him on edge. He'd known storms, many, many more than he could count, but this one raged with a fury he was sure he'd never experienced before. A flash of lightning illuminated the sleeping form of another dog, apparently oblivious to the rattling of the windows and the rumbling thunder. Rascal, Dodger's son, two years old and a beloved pet of Jenny's, was twitching slightly in his deep sleep.

Pressed up against Dodger's belly, Oliver blinked his eyes open. "Woah," he said as the force of the rain on the windows redoubled, "this is one crazy storm."

"Tell me about it," Dodger yawned. "We'll be lucky to get back to sleep." He couldn't help but wonder about the gang back at the barge, and hoped they were not taking too much of a hammering from the storm. With plenty of holes in the roof, the place was probably flooded by now, and would probably be tossed around in the howling wind. It felt wrong that he was warm and cosy on Jenny's bed while Fagin and his friends were exposed to the elements. He should be with them, he _needed_ to be with them. This storm was just too wild. "Look, kid," he said, "I'm gonna have to go home. It's rough out, _really_ rough, and I should be with the guys."

Oliver yawned widely. "Oh Dodge, they'll be fine. You don't want to go out there, you'd drown or get hit by lightning or blown away or something."

"I've gotta go." Dodger said, shaking his head resolutely. "Somethin' doesn't feel right."

Rascal raised his head, and groggily licked his lips. "What's happening?" he mumbled, watching as his father got to his feet.

"I'm heading back. Just making sure everyone's gettin' through this storm all right."

"You're going out there?" Rascal asked. "Want me to come along too?"

Dodger jumped down from the bed, trying not to land so heavily as to wake Jenny. "Can you imagine how much Winston would freak if he knew you were running around in this? You'd be in the doghouse for the rest of your life!"

Rascal snapped his jaws irritably. Winston was always so fussy about mess! The butler didn't know what he was missing out on by ruling against getting wet and muddy… no sense of fun at all.

"No one will mind much if I go out," Oliver said. "I'll come with you." He knew that Dodger would not appreciate being worried about, and didn't much fancy a walk in the rain himself, but it didn't feel right to let his friend go out alone into such a violent downpour.

"If you really want to," Dodger said, "I hope ya don't mind getting wet."

Rascal grumbled to himself. He always seemed to miss out on the fun.

"You just be a good dog and stay here," Dodger teased, causing Rascal to poke his tongue out.

* * *

The barge was rocked by the relentless battering wind, while the pouring rain came in through holes in the roof. Fagin had his arms around young Dash, who was shivering in his lap, while Francis and Tito also sat close. A little way away, Rita lay in her bed, peering out every now and then in the hope that Dodger might come home. It wasn't unusual for the gang's leader to stay out all night, but it was hard not to worry about him while the weather was so wild.

"Do you think Dad found shelter?" Dash asked over the constant roaring wind.

"I'm sure he has," said Francis reassuringly, "I expect that's why he hasn't made it back."

Tito shivered in the cold. "Gotta be better shelter than this!" he said, and retreated under a blanket.

A deafening crash filled the air, leaving the floor shaking and everyone's ears ringing.

"What was…?" Dash began to ask, but her voice was cut off by a second crash, and the roof caving in.

The barge erupted in screams and shouts- a large part of the surrounding docks had collapsed down onto the barge, taking half the boat down in a single powerful impact. Water rushed in from the swirling river and the deluge of rain, leaving Fagin spluttering and frantically fighting to each higher ground. The sofa bed on which he'd been tucked up with Francis, Tito and Dash had all but slid right into the water, but all the dogs had scrambled to safety.

In shock, Fagin stuttered and looked around fearful. He knew they needed to get out of there quickly or risk drowning, but they couldn't just face this storm with nothing. Finding his voice, he rallied his canine friends. "Come on boys, come on! We've got to get out of here- take what you can!"

Rita knocked her bed on his side and barked to get her master's attention. The case could be used to carry as much as they could to safety, and she got started by collecting any blankets she could find.

"Good girl!" Fagin panted, and he dropped into the case a box of dog biscuits and the remaining earnings from his last week at work.

A dangerous creaking above their heads left the five of them very nervous. Fagin hurriedly bundled what he had into the case and slammed it shut. It was time to get out. The terrified man gathered the case up in one arm and Tito in the other and made for the door. "Come on, boys- now!"

Rita, Francis and Dash stayed close to their master, certain that they were still in grave danger. The creaking grew louder as they scaled the stairs, and the roof of the main room completely caved in. Rita nudged a screaming Fagin forward, desperate to get out from under the collapsing walls. They emerged into the cold air and found themselves immediately buffeted by the pouring rain. The constant fall of water meant that the wood was slippery, and the three dogs had to dig their claws in hard to grip as they clambered up the creaking and collapsing criss-cross of planks and pillars. With a frightened yelp, Dash skidded and would have tumbled into the churning water below had Rita not pulled her to safety by her tail. There was a blur of green as Dash's woolen hat was lost into the water.

"Come on!" Rita called out over the pounding rain and roaring wind, "Not much further." Together with Francis, she pushed Fagin up the rest of the way and followed along behind. They may have been out of the way of falling debris, but the storm still raged around them and they had nowhere to go.

* * *

Dodger ran through the city, almost blinded by the water that pelted his face. Oliver made every effort to keep up, and where possible would run directly underneath his canine friend to try and get some degree of shelter. The cat's tactic didn't really work, but being close to Dodger made Oliver braver all the same. There was not that much traffic; probably, thought Dodger, because no one would be crazy enough to be out in this weather. The wind was fierce, and on several occasions Dodger had to rush to grab hold of Oliver by his collar to prevent him from being swept away. Soon they were both wet to the bone and shivering.

Seeing that Oliver was flagging, Dodger ducked over to an area sheltered from the wind and rain to take a breather. "You okay, kid?" he asked, panting.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Oliver said. He didn't think he'd ever been so cold and wet in all his life, and though he wouldn't say it, he longed for the warmth of Jenny's bed and the soft blankets he'd been snuggling into just a few hours ago. More than that, Oliver found himself understanding Dodger's wanting to get back to the gang; they'd be vulnerable and exposed- probably freezing cold and wet through themselves by now. He respected Dodger's loyalty and was proud to come with him.

"Hey- look out!" Dodger shouted suddenly.

Oliver froze, but before he could see what was coming, a heavy pipe flew at him, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

Dodger ran to his friend's side and tried to nudge Oliver to his feet, but he didn't wake. He licked the injured cat's face, trying to get him stirring. "Come on, kid," he urged. When Oliver still didn't move, he picked him up by the scruff of the neck and hauled him to a sheltered doorway. Dodger couldn't help thinking that if he hadn't been so distracted he might have seen that pipe being blown loose sooner and gotten Oliver out of the way. Now, there was nothing that he could do for the gang, and to top it off, Oliver was badly hurt.

After several long minutes, Oliver finally began to stir. He blinked in confusion, but relaxed as he saw Dodger lying beside him. "Dodger…" he mewed.

"You're all right, just a bit of a bump to the head." Dodger said.

Oliver was shivering violently, and had to snuggle in closer to Dodger to get remedy the cold. It did a little to help, but as both of them had soaking wet fur, there was only so much warmth they could provide one another. Not only was the little cat freezing his tail off, but his head was throbbing and he felt a bruise coming up on his back.

Dodger heaved a heavy sigh. It didn't look like Oliver would be going any further tonight. Though the pull to get home to his gang grew stronger with every passing minute, Dodger knew he had no choice but to wait- there was no question of leaving his friend alone out here. In hindsight, it would have been better if he'd left Oliver behind, but his companionship had been that bit too tempting.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, lying down beside the shivering cat, "the sooner we get ya rested up, the sooner we can get back to Fagin."

Oliver snuggled close to Dodger, trying to block out the cold. The storm continued to rage on and the constant noise would do little to help them sleep. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dodger woke to a gentle pattering of rain and the sounds of footsteps around him. It was just another busy morning, commuters making their way to work after what was likely to have been a night of little sleep. It was time to get moving- with the storm having blown itself out, it shouldn't take long to get home. A nagging feeling still gnawed at Dodger, telling him that something was wrong, and he just wanted to get back to his gang.

"Mornin', kid," he said, giving Oliver a nudge. "Feelin' better?"

Oliver grumbled as he woke up. He was still rather sore. "Morning, Dodge. I'm a bit worse for wear, but I'm ready to get going."

"Glad to hear it." Dodger said. He stretched out his body and then each leg, one by one.

The two of them were soon on their way, with Dodger giving the still-sore Oliver a lift on his back for part of the journey- something that wasn't so easy now that the cat was fully grown. While the wind and rain had died down since the night before, the skies remained a dreary grey and a continuous drizzle of rain acted as a reminder of the storm that had since passed. It wasn't until they approached the barge, however, that Dodger grasped the full impact of the wild night.

"Dodge, what's up?" Oliver asked, noticing a strange look on his friend's face- was it fear?

Dodger stared forward. The path he'd always taken down to the barge quite simply wasn't there; the solid structures that stood over the top of his home seemed to have given way, with just jagged and charred pieces remaining. Dodger felt his heart catch in his throat as he cautiously moved onwards, and his stomach dropped as he looked over the edge to the barge.

Oliver gasped as he reached the mutt's side.

Everything had been destroyed; the barge was almost entirely submerged, a massive pillar that had once stood above it having fallen through the stern. Floating debris was all that remained of Dodger's home, and Fagin and the gang were nowhere to be seen.

Stunned, Dodger couldn't act, couldn't even speak. It was as though he'd walked into a nightmare, for his whole world couldn't really be torn to shreds just like that, could it? Looking at the wreck below, he felt a fear tearing at his gut- where was everyone, were they safe? The place had been ripped apart, it would be a miracle if no one was hurt, or, Dodger shivered as he thought, or worse. Slowly, the reality of what had happened began to sink in, and Dodger found himself lying on his belly and giving a howl of despair. His home… the place he'd been born, the place where his own pups had been born… gone.


	2. Nowhere to Go

"Dodge?" Oliver said tentatively. He didn't know what to say. The eeriness of the broken barge sent a shiver to his spine, and he couldn't imagine what Dodger must be feeling.

Dodger couldn't say a thing, it was too much to take it all in. With a nasty pang, he recognised the tattered woolly hat that his daughter, Dash, had always worn. It floated amongst the shattered pieces of wood that were strewn in the surrounding water. But there was no sight, sound or scent telling Dodger that Dash was here, nor any of the others. The cold feeling in the pit of Dodger's stomach deepened. Dash- his own pup- could be dead for all he knew. And his gang…

"Come on," Dodger said, finally tearing his eyes from the devastating scene. "We've gotta get to Fagin."

The two of them searched cautiously, unsure of what they might find. They called out hopefully, knowing that Fagin probably wouldn't have gone far in the onslaught of the storm. It hadn't taken long before Dodger spied the old scooter, propped up against a large wooden crate.

"Tito! Rita! Francis! You guys here?" he called out. To his utter relief, a furry face appeared from around the side of the crate.

"Dad!" Dash cried, and she bounced happily to her father. "You're okay! Fagin's been real worried 'bout you."

Before Dodger could respond, he found himself surrounded on all sides.

"Where ya been, man! I thought you'd drowned!"

"Oh, Dodger, it was dreadful! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Dodger beamed with happy relief- they'd all come through the storm safely. Francis had a nasty cut above his eye- presumably he'd been struck when the barge was destroyed, but other than that, he and Francis had come through unscathed.

Rita felt a great weight lift off her chest; not only was Dodger unhurt, but he was back where he belonged when they needed him most. All through the night, she'd been terrified by the prospect of facing an uncertain future without Dodger by her side. Her tail wagging, she lovingly licked her mate's face.

"Hey, Rita, I'm fine, see?" Dodger said, grinning. The concern in Rita's face was obvious, but she looked none the worse for wear and he was so happy to see her safe and well. Then, Dodger's heart lurched as Fagin came around the corner.

"Dodger!" Fagin cried, dropping to his knees, his arms wide to welcome his friend.

Dodger gave a joyous bark and ran to his master, his tail wagging wildly. Held tight by Fagin who was now in tears, Dodger knew that the poor man was traumatised by the events of the night before, and wished he'd been there to help him get through it. _Don't worry about it, we're gonna be all right._ But there was no way of giving Fagin the verbal reassurance that he clearly needed. Dodger hoped that he was at least doing a little to put his master at ease.

"Well," Fagin said, pulling himself together. "I'd better get a move on- I'm late for work already!" With all that had happened, he'd completely forgotten that he was supposed to be working that morning. All he could do was hope that his employer would go easy on him. Fagin scrambled to his feet, and barely even noticing that Oliver had turned up with Dodger, hurried on his way.

"He's not taking it so good, huh?" Dodger asked sadly, turning back to the gang.

Francis shook his head. "It is a shock. I'm sure his spirits will lift once we find him somewhere suitable to stay."

"Hey, why don't you guys come and stay with us?" Oliver piped up. "I'm sure the mistress wouldn't want Fagin to be out in the cold, she likes him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Fagin gets a roof over his head, and I get to be with my woman!" Tito yapped, quickly perking up.

Rita, on the other hand, frowned. "Thanks, kid, but we've no way of asking, it's gotta come from Fagin. Maybe if he sees you when he gets back the idea will come to him. In the meantime, we need to work something out- we'll be just fine out on the streets, but Fagin won't." She looked to Dodger expectantly, trusting that he could find a way forward- he always had done.

"Where did you guys sleep last night?" Dodger asked. He wasn't sure how long it would take to find somewhere suitable for Fagin… they might have to just rough it in the short term.

"Just in this crate," Dash said, "It was kinda cramped, but we were all freezing cold so it was probably better that way. We managed to grab a few things before the boat went down; we've got some blankets and half a bag of kibble."

Dodger peered into the crate. There really wasn't a lot of room; they couldn't really expect Fagin to sleep in it forever. At least they'd stay dry. As Dash had said, there was a small stash of their belongings which had been haphazardly bundled into a familiar red case. "At least it's somethin'. And you're all right, Rita- you've still got your own bed to sleep in."

"Dodge, this isn't funny. What are we gonna do?" Rita said, the stress beginning to get to her. "Our home is gone! My bed won't go far in keeping us all warm and dry."

"What do you expect me to do?" Dodger retorted, "I can't magic up a new barge out of thin air!"

Rita stormed off, hurting. She knew that there was little Dodger could do, there was nothing anyone could do. All she wanted was to retreat back to the safe place that had always been there for her. Ever since she was a young pup, the barge had been a constant; something she could rely on. Even when she was lost and at her lowest, Rita had always found her way back home. It was all gone now, her sanctuary lost into the water. Wanting to cry but forcing herself to keep it together, she wandered over to stand looking over the mess of what had once been her home. Staring down at broken boat, Rita barely noticed her friends join her until Dodger nuzzled her side.

In silence, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis and Dash looked down to what remained of the barge. With no words, they said goodbye. The old place had been the only home both Dodger and Dash had ever known, and for the other three it was the only place that had truly felt like home. Oliver held back, sensing that this was a moment it would be wrong to intrude upon.

Finally, Rita quietly spoke. "I should check on Bandit, make sure he wasn't hurt in the storm." Bandit, her eldest son, was living free on Coney Island with his mate, Pepper. Rita couldn't know that he'd managed to find shelter from the wind and rain, and needed to ease her mind.

"All right," Dodger said gently, "just try and find something to eat on your way back. We're gonna need everything we can get. We'll get to work recovering anything we can from the water and try and set up a camp for the time being."

"I'll stay and help," Oliver said firmly, "I'm pretty sure-footed; I could probably get at some of the stuff that's floating down there."

"Hey, I thought cats didn't like water?" asked Tito.

"I don't," Oliver replied. It was true, but he was willing to risk getting wet if he could be of some use to his friends in their hour of need. As much as he hated to think of Jenny waking up to find him gone, staying back with the gang felt like the right choice.

"Thanks, kid," Dodger said.

An idea had come to Dash. "If you wait with us long enough, your butler will probably come searching for you. Maybe he'd want to help Fagin out if he saw we had no home? Unless Fagin takes you back there first."

Oliver wasn't sure how long it would take for Winston to twig to come searching around Fagin's neck of the woods, and wondered how long poor Jenny would be left to worry, but it seemed that Dash might be on to something. He saw Dodger look to him expectantly, and guessed that it was his presence that was really helping the mutt face this situation rather than any real help he might be able to give. "Sure," he said, "I'll stay with you guys as long as it takes."

It turned out that getting down to the water to salvage things was more of a challenge than Dodger had anticipated. Ominous creaking under their paws left the dogs and Oliver well aware that the remaining structures might give way beneath them at any moment. Francis- easily the heaviest, quickly made up his mind to stay on sturdier ground and shout encouragement from afar.

Tito was the most daring; his small size meant that he could get onto flimsier footholds than the others, and he almost fell into the water as he reached for a floating woollen hat. Carefully balancing his weight, he leant forward and finally managed to take the hat in his jaws.

The owner of the hat, Dash, had not been quite as successful in staying dry; in her eagerness she'd slipped and fallen in. Ignoring the laughter as she spluttered to the surface, she pulled herself up onto what remained of the barge and surveyed the scene. Her face broke into a broad grin as she saw what Tito had saved. "Thanks, Tito! What would I do without you?"

Elsewhere, Oliver cautiously followed Dodger right into the barge. He was unsure what they'd find there, but he knew that whatever it was would be hard for his friend to see. Nervous as he was of going into the potentially dangerous boat, Oliver stayed close.

Dodger concentrated on remaining detached, focusing on the task at hand. He couldn't believe that this would be the last time he'd retreat into his safe place, his home. Looking around, he was horrified by the damage; there was little that could really be salvaged, not much that they'd be able to carry up to safety. Dodger scanned the place, expecting his eyes to fall on the old bed he'd slept in for the past seven years, but when he finally saw it, it was like a kick in the guts. His umbrella was just visible, bent out of shape, underneath the massive pillar that had fallen into the barge. Aside from that, there really wasn't much left; it had all been lost into the water. The reality of it all hit Dodger hard, and for a moment he stood still, trying to take it in. He really had lost his home. _No,_ he told himself resolutely, _I've got everything I could possibly need; street savoir-faire and my pals by my side. All that's been lost are a few optional extras- what matters is safe._

The feel of Oliver rubbing himself encouragingly against Dodger's legs brought him back to reality. It felt good to have the cat with him now, and he could only hope that Oliver realised how much it meant to him- for Dodger was having enough of a day without dissolving into sappy stuff. He figured that the kid understood. "Doesn't look like there's much we'll be able to carry back," he said, looking away from where his bed had once been. "Most of it's been wrecked by the water coming in anyhow. I'll just take some of Fagin's clothes, they'll dry eventually." And so with just a few sodden pieces of clothing to show for their efforts, Dodger and Oliver made their return.

* * *

The morning didn't get any better. Not long after he'd left his dogs, a distraught Fagin arrived back at their make-shift hideout with the news that he'd been fired from his job as a result of his arriving late and with no dry clothes to wear. The blubbering man had been placated by the caring offering of licks and dog biscuits by his friends, but there was no escaping the fact that things had just gotten even worse. Knowing that Rita was out there looking for food, Dodger decided that the first priority had to be building something of a shelter, and he put the gang to work as soon as Fagin had calmed down enough that they could stray from his side. While the other three wandered around looking for anywhere that might offer a permanent shelter, Dodger and Oliver busied themselves with helping to put together the short-term one. They knew they couldn't go far- if Winston came looking for the missing cat, they'd have to be there waiting.

It was once again pouring with rain when Rita returned to the camp, and it did nothing to lift her spirits. She wasn't afraid of sleeping rough; she was a street dog after all, not some pampered pet, but she worried about poor Fagin. It was really sentimental value that the old barge held for her; so many memories were attached to the place, the link with the gang- her family- was what made it home. On a brighter note, Rita had been successful in bringing some lunch back; Coney Island always had been the best place to go for good hot dogs, so her visit to check on Bandit served them well. Soggy or not, the sausages would be welcomed by the gang. Upon drawing close, Rita saw that Winston had pulled up beside the path he'd usually have taken down to the barge and appeared to be in discussions with Fagin. Curious and hopeful, she picked up the pace and trotted over to join the rest of the gang.

"… really I insist," Winston was saying, "I can't leave you out here in the rain. You simply must come and stay with us until you find somewhere suitable."

"I, I don't know how to thank you!" Fagin stammered as he grasped Winston's hand.

As Rita reached the others, they were already piling into the back of the scooter, ready to follow behind the limousine. She took a running leap to catch them before they started on their way.

"All right! We're gonna eat today!" Tito exclaimed, and he was soon helping himself to a fat sausage.

Her contribution having been given, Rita looked to Dodger. "So, what's happening? We're going to the kid's place?"

Dodger had been staring out, back to where his home had once been. It didn't feel as though they'd be coming back. It was a significant moment- after all, he'd never known any other home. A mix of trepidation, sorrow, hope and excitement swirled through him. The coming change was inevitable, but Dodger was prepared to face it boldly. He turned back to Rita, and realised how grateful he was to have her by his side- it was that presence that made him at home, not a roof over his head. "Sounds like it," he said, "Dunno how long we can stay, but it gives us time to find somewhere."

Rita was relieved that Fagin would at least be warm and comfortable until he had a real home again, but it was hard to imagine a future. The last night had been very traumatic; the loss, the wet, the cold. Even as the four dogs had huddled close to Fagin, they'd all shivered through the night with insufficient protection from the rain. Sooner or later, they'd have to leave the Foxworths'; and then what? They needed somewhere to go to, but with no money, little food and six of them needing a place together, it was hard to feel hopeful.

After an exhausting day, Dodger and the rest of the gang appreciated the comfort of a warm and cosy house where they could relax without the worry of getting rained on and soaked. Mrs Foxworth, a generous sort, was very welcoming of Fagin, even if she wasn't completely sure of the idea of having so many dogs running around. Reactions from the four-legged members of the household ranged from Rascal's over-eager desire to run ragged with his new housemates, to the shy cat Evie's anxiety, and to Georgette's complete horror. Thankfully for everyone, Tito had swooped in with little hesitation and was keeping the spoiled poodle occupied. With their rocky relationship on an upswing, they were quickly making the most of their sharing a home. Dash stayed close to her older brother, Rascal; he was full of fun and soon put her mind off the events of the past day. Everyone else relaxed in the sitting room, enjoying the warmth and kicking back. Even while the Foxworths had been welcoming, there was a definite underlying tension. This couldn't be a long-term solution.

* * *

That night, Rita pushed the door and quietly padded into the spare room; her home away from home for the time being. It wasn't as though they hadn't stayed at the Foxworths' before, but now it was the only place they had, and Rita felt so out of place. Troubled, she approached Fagin's bed and put her paws up so she could reach forward to lick her master goodnight. However she might be feeling, this was the best place for him to be right now, and she trusted that neither Winston nor Mrs Foxworth would allow Fagin to come to any harm. The exhausted man was sleeping soundly- hardly surprising considering how little sleep he'd had the night before- and he seemed peaceful. Satisfied that Fagin was well, Rita retreated to her bed which had been set up in the corner of the room.

The door creaked as Francis entered.

"You going to bed too?" Rita said, holding back a yawn.

"Yes," said Francis, "Tito's spending the night with his beloved, so I don't imagine we'll be seeing him until morning. He's made himself right at home, and it seems that Dash is rather enjoying herself as well. I for one could stay here forever, but something tells me that such a prospect would overstretch Mrs Foxworth's hospitality." He hauled himself up onto the bed and lay down next to Fagin, who didn't even stir.

"We'll have to find _somewhere_ ," Rita said, "All the best places I know we couldn't take Fagin." She was about to add just how hopeless it felt, but thought it better not to dampen Francis' spirits too much. They had a roof over their heads for the time being, and the future they'd just have to take as it came.

Francis gave a wide yawn. "I'm sure Dodger will think of something. He always does."

"Yeah," Rita murmured, "I guess so." She wondered how Dodger was really feeling. He'd never known a life other than at the barge; surely he must be feeling an unspeakable grief? _At least_ , she thought, _at least he's got Oliver with him right now._ That pampered little cat never failed to raise Dodger's spirits, and he brought out the best in him. Rita just hoped it would be enough.

"Sleep well," Francis said, his voice muffled by the thick blanket on which he lay.

"You too," Rita replied gently.

Just as Rita was drifting to sleep, the door creaked open again and Dodger walked in.

"You don't mind if I join you?" he asked quietly, his head cocked questioningly. Often they'd shared a bed in the past, and right now Rita's bed was the best source of familiarity available to him.

Rita said nothing, but shifted herself over and gave her mate a welcoming smile.

As Dodger stuck his head through the curtains, he was surrounded by the mixed scents of the old barge and of Rita. The smell of home. He closed his eyes and rested his weary head against Rita's. Aside from the feel of carpet beneath his paws and belly, he could almost have been back in the old place. In the alien world of a grand uptown house, it was an enormous comfort. He heard a heavy sigh from Rita.

"What are we gonna do, Dodge?" she asked, her voice tired.

Dodger just pressed his muzzle against her cheek. They'd have to find somewhere… somewhere to make a home, where Fagin could be safe and comfortable. It was a daunting challenge, but they'd faced worse before. All they could do now was to take each day at a time … things would all work out.


	3. From Bad to Worse

It took a good deal of adjustment for the gang as they settled into their life at the Foxworths'. The worst thing was, there was no future elsewhere to look forward to; all attempts of finding a safe space to the standards of the old barge. As fears that they'd have to be separated from Fagin grew, tensions within the gang were rising ever higher- and being in a house full of strong personalities didn't help.

Having had enough of watching Tito fawning over Georgette and Francis fawning over the books, art and music available to him in the grand home, Rita was quick to go out onto the streets each morning; it was where she belonged. Even after being out in the traffic for just a few minutes, she felt herself relaxing, coming into herself. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Mrs Foxworth's hospitality and the lovely big house, but it didn't feel like home. She could only hope that things would work out soon, and in the meantime, she'd spend her days out and about, doing everything she could to make it happen. Today, she'd make a detour from her search to catch up with her sister, Willow. The two had become very close over recent years, and while their relationship had previously been rocky, they now loved to have one another's company. With all that had happened recently, Rita hadn't seen Willow recently but a lot had happened on Willow's end too. Jellybean, Willow's adopted daughter, had been pregnant with a litter of puppies- and Rita was certain that they'd have arrived by now. Even with her responsibilities to Fagin to think about, Rita now felt that she couldn't keep herself away any longer; she really should pay Willow and Bean a visit.

Taking a different route to the one she would have taken to the warehouse where Willow could usually be found, Rita took a few extra turns until she could make out a pile of discarded shipping crates that had been dumped behind an apparently disused factory. This was the place that Jellybean had chosen for the whelping and raising of her puppies, and Rita respectfully kept her distance, knowing that a mother of infant pups would not appreciate intrusion- no matter how friendly. She waited patiently, until finally the protective Willow appeared on top of one of the crates to do her regular check for any perceived threat. Spotting her sister instantly, Willow was soon running over. Something didn't feel right though; Willow had her tail between her legs, and her face was full of anguish. Rita held her breath; _what had happened?_

Willow ran to Rita's side, her eyes full of tears. "They're gone, Rita," she whimpered, "The puppies all died." She buried her face in her sister's neck, finally having someone she could lean on.

Rita felt a heavy weight in her chest. _Poor, poor Bean_. "Oh, Will, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered. There wasn't anything else to say; nothing that could bring back the puppies or mend the heartbreak of Jellybean and Willow. It took everything she had to fight back tears herself, but now was not the time to cry, she had to be strong for her sister.

For a long while they just sat their together, sharing a terrible grief. Rita couldn't believe that everything could go wrong so quickly- as if losing the barge hadn't been enough? In a real way, it put her own woes in perspective; their home might have been taken from them, but they'd all come through unscathed. Rita found that she was in a half mind just to stay with her sister until Fagin had found a place to go; it wasn't as if she could do much to help him anyway. Gently, she licked poor Willow's face. After all the hardship that Willow been through, she didn't deserve this tragic loss. "Where's Bean?" Rita asked softly, "If there's anything I can do to help- I can help you two find food while you're getting through this."

Willow sniffed. "She's hiding out not far from the old warehouse, but I don't think she's ready for visitors quite yet," she said. "If you want to help me find something to eat, I'd appreciate the company. I don't know what else to do for Bean but to try and keep her strength up."

There was no questioning it; Rita simply had to do something to help, even if it meant she had to take her energies away from the seemingly futile search for a suitable home. Having gone through a physical and emotional upheaval, Jellybean would need all the nourishment she could get, and Rita knew she could assist.

"Are Flash and the others not around?" Rita asked. Usually, Willow spent her time with her old friend, Flash, and her companions Bruiser and Charlie, though the little group would often wander, while the timid Willow stuck to familiar territory. Rita had assumed that they'd be close by with the new members of the family coming into the world.

"You know how they are," Willow replied, "always moving around. They've been staying close though. I haven't seen them since yesterday morning, but they'll be around soon enough. I'll be happy to have the extra support; seeing Bean like this is breaking me."

Rita softly whined and pressed her head against her sister's. "Just hang in there, okay? I'm here for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dodger was doing his best to forget about the current predicament. If he'd needed confirmation that he didn't belong in the high class, stuffy world that Oliver inhabited, he now had it. Living in the Foxworth home was so ordered and downright boring, and Dodger couldn't wait to get out of there. If they didn't have Fagin to think about, he'd have just taken the gang to an alley somewhere and roughed it out, but they owed their master more than that. It was incredibly frustrating, but it seemed they'd just have to sit it out a little while longer. Out on the streets, he had room to breathe, room to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Though he'd have to get back to Fagin at some point, he was making the most of every second he could get away from the fancy-schmancy 5th Avenue house. With no walls to contain him, Dodger could be himself. He showed off his best moves for the whole city to see, he teased and flirted with every pretty female that he came across, and he tricked a gullible pet Pomeranian out of his lunch. If only he could just go back home to the barge, it would have been a perfect day.

Dragging his feet, Dodger arrived back at the grand house. He felt out of place- if it wasn't for the presence of his beloved Oliver, he wasn't sure how he'd stand it. It was one thing to visit, but living in this immaculate environment day after day was suffocating. He came through the dog door around the back of the house to hear Winston and Fagin in a deep discussion. As had become commonplace since losing his home, Fagin sounded very distressed. Dodger's ears pricked.

"Maybe you need to consider that you're limiting yourself by having so many dogs as baggage," Winston was saying. "I know that you're very attached to them, but you need a home, and I can't help worrying that it won't happen while you've got the dogs in tow."

Affronted, Dodger barged in, but it became clear that Fagin had no intention of letting go of the only family he had.

"I-I can't!" Fagin spluttered. "They're all I have! After all they've done for me…"

"Please try to see," Winston urged, "you're really limiting yourself! Perhaps take a couple with you, I'm sure something could work out for the others. We've been trying and trying to find you your own place, but I'm starting to think that pigs will fly before I find someone who actually wants a tenant who comes with five dogs."

Fagin had his face buried in his hands. There was no denying it, the company he kept was doing nothing to help him find a permanent place to stay. It seemed insurmountable, but still he couldn't bring himself to even consider parting with any of them. He lifted his head, sighing. "If it comes to it, I'll sleep in a cardboard box- people do it all the time. I can't give them up, I just can't."

Dodger leaned against his master's leg, grateful for the loyalty he showed, even in his fear of being homeless. Had he known that things had gotten so desperate, the mutt would never have spent the whole day just mucking around on his own. Something had to happen soon, or the gang might be separated.

* * *

Rita arrived back to the house with her spirits low and her mind on poor Jellybean and Willow. She'd managed to snag a string of hotdogs for the grieving mother, and while Willow would usually have gone straight into a lecture about the wrongs of stealing, on this occasion the gesture was gratefully received. J.B. had not been up to visitors, even a trusted family member, so Rita could do little but to promise Willow that she'd do whatever she could to help. Feeling as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, Rita missed her familiar, safe home more than ever.

A soft padding of paws announced Oliver's arrival into the hallway. He was quick to pick up on Rita's feeling down. "Hey, don't you worry," he said with a smile. "Things are going to get better. I know how tough it is, but wherever you end up, you'll make it work, I promise. In the meantime, just try and feel at home here, even though it's hard."

Emotionally drained and with no time of day for Oliver's unintentionally condescending tone, Rita finally snapped, and the cat found himself the unlucky recipient. "Don't you try and tell me that it'll all be all right- you don't have a clue! How _dare_ you talk to me as if I'm something beneath you? You lived on the streets, what was it? Two days? And you think you understand what it's like to fight to survive, to fight for your family to survive? If you know what's good for you, cat, you'll get out of my face!"

Hearing yelling, Dodger rushed into the room to see Oliver cowering away, looking alarmed and hurt. Rita stormed past him and out the door, fury seemingly radiating off her.

"You okay, kid?" Dodger asked, though he glanced back toward the door, equally concerned for Rita.

Oliver found himself getting over the shock, and his fur bristled. "I was only trying to help!" he said, indignant, "What's her problem?"

"She knows you were trying to help, just give her a little space," Dodger said calmly. He couldn't say he was surprise that emotions had finally erupted; tensions had been rising ever since the barge went down, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He felt for Rita; she was going through the same fear and uncertainty that had left him feeling so lost, but none of that was Oliver's fault either. "Just try and see why it's so tough. We've all lost our home. It was the only one I've ever had, and the only place where Rita ever felt like she belonged. I know you can't really get it, and it's not your fault. She'll come around." He gave the cat a friendly cuff with his paw.

Oliver frowned. "I wish there was something I could do. Rita's my friend; you all are. But I just seem to be making things worse."

"Don't worry 'bout it. It might not look like it, but we appreciate having you around right now. You're my little pal, remember? I don't know what I'd do without you."

Having placated Oliver, Dodger turned his attention to Rita; hoping that he could do something to calm her down. When he searched, however, she was nowhere to be found. It seemed she'd run back out into the streets, wanting to get away from this place. With the conversations he'd overheard earlier swirling through his head, Dodger was feeling pretty worried himself. They had to find a solution, and fast; all he could do was hope that the cost wouldn't be the splitting of his gang.

That night, Dodger called a meeting; living in such a big house, it was becoming rare for the gang to be together at once, and it had taken an effort to get everyone in one place. Rita had told Dash, a close friend of J.B's, about the deaths of the puppies, and they shared in a sombre mood. In contrast, Tito was buzzing, clearly still on a high as his usually volatile relationship with Georgette went from strength to strength. While Francis had admittedly been enjoying living in the lap of luxury, he remained anxious; this could only be a short-term arrangement, and he dreaded what the future might be. Rascal and Oliver were also sitting in on the meeting, being honorary gang members.

Dodger perched himself atop a stool that he'd pushed to the centre of the room, and spoke to his family. "Okay, guys, things aren't gettin' any better, we've gotta get a plan in place- I've heard 'em speakin' about finding Fagin somewhere to go without us, and that's not an option."

"Where are we meant to go if we can't stay here and we can't stay with Fagin?" Tito yapped, unimpressed. "They can't take me away from my woman _and_ my human!"

"Surely they wouldn't cast us out into the cold?" Francis implored.

"Maybe they'll let some of us stay here?" Dash wondered out loud, "You know Winston likes you a lot, Francis, maybe they wouldn't mind keeping you around. And Tito wouldn't take up much room."

Rita wasn't convinced. "Dash, they already had a busy house before we all landed on the doorstep, I wouldn't count on Mrs Foxworth agreeing to longer term lodgers."

"We're sticking together," Dodger said resolutely, "No one's being left here or being made to go it alone with no shelter. We're a family, and that's the way it's always been."

Dash looked to her father, drawing courage from his certainty. If they did have to return to a world with little shelter and comfort, then they'd do at side by side.

"But what about Fagin, man?" Tito asked, his eyebrows furrowed, "He's not like us- we can't bring him anywhere- he's human!"

Rita bit her lip. "I've been thinking. If they can find Fagin somewhere safe to go, even… even if we can't go with him, we've just got to let it happen," she said. "Our job is to take care of him, and that means accepting it if he can move on to something better." She looked to Dodger, hoping for his guidance and support. "We can stay close, help him out however we can; then at least the rest of us can stay together."

In all honesty, Dodger hated the idea. From the moment he'd taken his first breath, Fagin had been with him. In those early days, the raggedy man had been Dodger's protector… perhaps even his very life force. As time had marched on, the roles had reversed, and they'd forged a powerful friendship. Dodger couldn't imagine going to sleep each night without being able to glance over to reassure himself that his beloved master was safe and well. But if it were better for Fagin…

"A sad day it would be when dog and master are forced their separate ways," Francis said, "But I for one could not see poor Fagin shivering on a sidewalk, not to fulfil our own need of him."

Rita still gazed into Dodger's face, sensing just how troubling the very prospect of was to him. "Dodge?"

Dodger had to concede that as a worst case scenario, at very least they should take care of the man who'd cared for them. "I think you're right. If the Winston finds him somewhere, we'll set up a camp nearby. We won't leave Fagin, not really."

While no-one was enthralled by the idea of living away from Fagin, it still seemed the best option in the current circumstances. Their hearts heavy, none of the gang had missed the old barge more. With everyone in agreement, it was time for bed; and once more, Tito trundled off to spend the night with Georgette. Before settling down for the night, Rita made a point of patching things up with Oliver, who looked immediately anxious as she approached.

"Oh, er… hey, Rita," the cat mumbled.

"Don't worry, kid, you're out of my firing line," Rita said, "I've just had some bad news today, and I guess it all got too much for me."

Oliver relaxed a little. "I hope things look better in the morning," he said.

"I hope so too," Rita said with a sigh. She knew very well that it would take more than a good night's sleep to get over the sadness she felt over the loss of the new members of her extended family. Oliver knew nothing of it, and Rita couldn't face bringing the subject up again; telling Dash the awful news had been tough enough. "Goodnight, kid. No hard feelings, okay?"

Oliver slunk nearer, and rubbed his fluffy ginger head against his friend's chest. It was a relief that the tension had dissipated. He trusted that it would all work out for the best. "No hard feelings. 'Night, Rita."


	4. Home Sweet Home

While the stay at the Foxworths had in many ways been testing, the gang was, however, very happy that it meant time spent in the company of Oliver, Rascal, and, on occasion, Nicky. Due to Rascal's rambunctious nature, every other day he'd be taken to Nicky's home so they could keep one another busy, and then the next day Nicky would come to the Foxworths'. The fact that she could be close to her boys did a lot to keep Rita's spirits up, even with her underlying worries.

The elder of the two, Rascal, was leggy and lanky, with a wild look in his eye that belied an ultimately soft nature. For all intents and purposes he was a true pet, with the street dog having been largely trained out of him. It didn't take long for Winston and Mrs Foxworth to fret if he 'disappeared' into the city at any time, so his adventures tended to be short- unless of course his adventures took place while he was under the care of Nicky's more chilled out owners. Having been given 'the snip' at the vet many months ago, Rascal retained a pup-like quality and little interest in impressing the opposite sex. Living in the grand house day after day, Dodger couldn't help but feel extremely glad that he didn't live the boring pet life that Rascal led. Collared, trained and neutered, Rascal could not be mistaken for the street dog he'd once been, and though obviously very happy, it was not something that Dodger could ever really understand.

In stark contrast to his older brother, Nicky seemed to be more like Dodger each day. A natural show-off, it had not taken him long to perfect his technique at pulling girls, and he was now giving his infamous father a run for his money. While his beloved young mistress Sophie was at school, Nicky would run wild, speeding over the traffic and causing mischief wherever he went. While in his puppyhood Nick had been very insecure, he'd found confidence in the bond he shared with his girl, and it allowed him to become a real presence in his neighbourhood- there was not a dog around his place who didn't know his name. He had garnered a reputation all right, and it wasn't for being a model citizen. Dodger couldn't have been prouder.

Today, both boys were around as Winston was watching Nicky while his mistress was at school, which meant that the whole house was buzzing with activity- eight dogs and two cats was a lot, even in such a large space. Rita had been trying to take a lie in; easier said than done once everyone else was up and running around. She groaned and rolled over in her bed. Things had actually improved; Mrs Foxworth had employed Fagin in her recently purchased boutique pet store, having been very impressed as she saw his way with animals. It was a start, but they still needed a home. Rita was feeling increasingly as though she was little use to Fagin; they couldn't be stealing under Mrs Foxworth's nose, not after all the trust she'd put in the poor man, and she was powerless to find the safe home that Fagin deserved. Instead, Rita spent more time with her sister, Willow, lending a listening ear and a supportive shoulder as she went through a tough time.

"Mom!" came a voice, ending any hope Rita had of drifting back to sleep. "Where've ya been all morning?"

Slightly irritated though she was, Rita couldn't help but smile at the sound of Nicky's voice; of her sons it was he who she saw the least of. "Morning, Nick," she yawned, "Who needs an alarm clock when you're around?"

"I'm sorry," Nicky said, though his smirk told Rita that he wasn't sorry at all. "You'll be happy I woke you anyhow, it looks like you guys have found a home."

Rita sat bolt upright, suddenly wide awake. "What?" she exclaimed, her mouth hanging open.

Nicky sniggered at the reaction. "You better come downstairs. Sounds like Mrs. F bought a little place for Fagin; I guess it pays to have friends with plenty of dough."

Stunned, Rita was lost for words. Could they finally have a place to call home after the long weeks of uncertainty? More importantly, did this mean that they could all stay together? She leapt out of bed, and with Nicky trotting along by her side she sped downstairs to where everyone else was chattering excitedly.

"Yo, Rita!" Dodger called to her, a grin on his face. "We're movin' out, baby!"

"What? When?" Rita stammered, but she found herself mirroring Dodger's grin.

"We've got a place up in the Bronx, it's all fixed up!" Tito yipped, "They're taking us round there after breakfast."

A wave of relief came over Rita- this was real; they finally had somewhere to go to. Fagin had certainly done a good job of keeping this quiet! Rita gave an excited bark, which served to set everyone else off.

"Settle down, settle down!" Fagin laughed as he came into the room, "If everyone's up, we can head over now." Almost knocked over as Dodger happily jumped at him, Fagin couldn't stop smiling.

Along with the gang, Rascal, Nicky and Oliver crammed themselves into the back of the scooter, before Winston suggested that it might be more comfortable to take the 'extras' along in the limousine. They all set off, Fagin winding through the traffic while Winston followed along in a rather less erratic fashion. Rita's stomach was jittery with excitement; what awaited was the place that she'd likely spend the rest of her days and she had little idea what to expect. All she knew was, things were getting better.

Finally, they pulled up at a small, narrow house. It was a trifle shabby, but by the gang's standards, it was very impressive- while the paintwork was faded, there was nothing broken or in disrepair. All five of Fagin's dogs sniffed the air intently as they came up the steps to the front door, taking it all in. It wasn't a big place, quite the opposite in fact, but that, Rita thought, would make it a lot cosier. Coming into the hallway, she glanced around insatiably, trying to take in her surroundings. There was a staircase just in front of the doorway, leading up to what she expected would be a bedroom, maybe a bathroom too. Rita followed after her friends who were sniffing around excitedly and chattering away, clearly impressed. At the end of the short hallway, they came to a small lounge room which was presently devoid of any furniture and a little bit dusty, and an attached kitchen- something that was very much a luxury in Rita's eyes. The wallpaper all around was peeling and the fittings dated, but for a man and his dogs appreciative just to have a roof over their heads, the little house was perfect.

"Wow," Rita breathed, gazing around.

"Well," said Francis, "It isn't the palace I might have hoped for, but I suppose it will do nicely."

Dash squirmed in excitement and skipped around the lounge room, "Look, we've got a kitchen and everything! And there ain't no holes in the roof!" she exclaimed, bouncing at her father who was beaming.

Dodger was impressed. He'd been unsure what to expect- Mrs Foxworth's tastes were far removed from his, but this new place was pleasantly shabby, with a faint smell of dog already about it. Perhaps it was a little far out from the centre of all the action for Dodger's liking, but if it meant they could stay together, that would be a small price to pay. "It's not bad at all. I s'ppose next thing on the agenda is filling the place up, making it our own."

"I'll admit it, it would be nice to have something useful to do," Rita said, her tail wagging, "I'll have to see what I can find- up for a new mission, Dash?"

"You can count me in- I'm sure I can find something to make this place more homely," Dash replied.

Not wanting to feel left out, Rascal quickly volunteered himself and Nicky; as they would be at the younger brother's house the next day there would be rather more freedom to get out into the city to have fun… and if they had time, to be useful as well. With such a big team on hand, it surely wouldn't take long to add some homey touches- soon it would have all the inviting clutter around that the dogs had become so accustomed to in the old barge.

The exploration of the new house continued, taking the dogs up the creaking stairs. On the second floor were two poky bedrooms and an even smaller bathroom. From the windows of the little rooms was a view over a garden- again nothing of great size, but it was something new to have one at all.

"Two rooms, babe," Dodger said, nudging Rita's shoulder, "we might even be able to get a bit of privacy for a change."

Rita grinned, "It's pretty nice, I'll give ya that much. I'm not gonna miss having to avoid run-ins with Georgette whenever I try and move around."

"We are certainly in agreement on that," Francis said, "while I can't help but feel a fondness for Georgette, it will be a welcome change to not be under the constant threat of those tantrums of hers."

Dash sniggered. "Like that time she hammered you for getting at her very expensive dog-safe chocolates imported from Switzerland? Or that time one of her boyfriends caught sight of some of us 'mangy street mutts' through the window? I don't think The Champ is gonna miss us at all- 'cept maybe Tito."

It occurred to Dodger that while he'd be glad to be out of Georgette's fur, he'd soon be finding himself missing Oliver very much. It hadn't taken long for him to get used to having his feline friend around him almost constantly. He was determined, however, not to let that get in the way of his excitement. He'd got the new home he and the gang had been hoping for, and for the time being, nothing else mattered too much.

Fagin joined the dogs upstairs, a wide smile across his face. "It's not bad at all, is it boys? When you're ready, we'll be heading out again- hopefully we can get a bit of furniture in here tonight so I have something to sleep on!" He happily scratched Francis' head. This new place was a dream come true, and Fagin couldn't believe that he really had a house of his own.

* * *

By the time the 'make the house homelier' mission had come to its end for the day, the sky was dark and the dogs were all dragging their feet. The trolley in the back of the scooter was full, crammed with scabby cushions, several blankets, a partially deflated basketball, and an old television set. It had been a fair haul, and everyone was thrilled, but it did mean that the dogs had to make their own way back, and they arrived at the new place tired but happy. While they'd been out, Winston had taken on the bigger task of finding a few pieces of furniture to fill the house up, making sure that Fagin would have somewhere comfortable to sleep.

As they stepped into the hallway, the dogs were faced with the sight of their new living room, now decked out with the television, and armchair, and a squashy sofa that was up against the window onto the street. The old rug was now down on the wooden floor, giving the room a much warmer feel. Rita grinned broadly; already it _felt_ like coming home. She made a beeline for the sofa, and perched herself against the arm. It was rather comfortable, and gave her a good vantage point for anything going past the window and the goings on inside the house. Francis pulled himself up onto the other side, resting his head on the back so he could look to the street outside.

Dodger, Tito, Dash, Nicky and Rascal, meanwhile, were quick to start a rumble in the new living room, giving the place its first true test of how it would live up to canine rowdiness. Oliver hastily jumped out of the way when things got too rough, and joined Rita and Francis so he could groom himself in peace.

Rita watched the scrap, and realised for the first time that she really would miss having her boys around. Seeing Rascal every day was something she'd not been lucky enough to enjoy since he was a little puppy, and now she'd be losing that again. He was a sweet guy, and loyal, not just the mindless hooligan that the Foxworths had once considered him. Rita had enjoyed the closeness she'd shared with him over the past weeks; she felt their mother-son relationship had been strengthened for it, and that was probably the best thing to have come from what had been a rollercoaster of a few weeks. Rascal was a whole lot of fun to be around, and his playful attitude had done a lot to lift Rita's spirits on bad days. On the other side of the coin, the new house was actually closer to Nicky's place than the barge had been, so she'd still hopefully be seeing more of him. He'd come such a long way from the sensitive little puppy who Rita had lovingly nurtured through sickness and injury, and she was excited to watch him come even further into his own as he matured.

Nicky finally pulled away from the dogpile and collapsed to the floor, panting. He dodged one last snap from Dash, and rolled onto his side happily.

"You're going to have to head home soon," Rita said, "Don't want to miss Sophie coming home from school."

Rascal shook himself as he came free of the tangle of paws and claws. "I think Winston's gonna take us back once he's finished arranging furniture upstairs," he said. "It might take a little while for us to work out the way here from Nick's place, but we'll try and see you guys tomorrow."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Nicky shrugged, "I've got a fair idea where we are. Besides, the longer it takes the more opportunity to find Fagin a nice house warming gift."

Rita grinned, and grunted as Tito jumped up to find a perch on her back. Already, this new place seemed to feel like it was theirs; they could relax and be themselves here without getting the way of their uptown friends- it was almost as if things were back to the way they should be. "I think it'll take some getting used to for us too, but we'll work it out," she said.

"We'll have plenty of time for that," said Dodger, "we're home for good."


	5. The Ghost

"Psst!" Dash hissed, "You guys hear anything?" She wasn't asking anyone in particular, more hoping that anyone at all might be awake to hear her. It must have been some time in the early hours of the morning, but it was possible that the others had been disturbed as well. In the dark, she saw silhouette of a bat-eared head rear from behind Francis' sleeping form.

"Hear wha-?" came Tito's reply.

"Coming from downstairs; it was like a thumping sound."

"You think someone's down there?"

"Maybe this place is haunted," came the muffled voice of Dodger. Even sleep deprived, he couldn't resist the opportunity for mischief.

Tito jumped in fright, crashing into Francis' face with a high pitched yelp.

"Tito! Do you mind?" Francis grumbled.

Rita groaned. " _Guys_! Don't you know how late it is?"

"I heard something, Mom," Dash explained quickly, "It sounded like there was something moving downstairs."

Tito once again jumped around. "Oh man, it's a ghost, it's a ghost!"

"It's coming to get ya, Tito!" Dodger teased.

"Dodger!"

"Come on, baby, I'm just messin' with him."

Dash jumped down from the bed and quietly padded to the door. The whole house was dark, it would be unlikely she'd see the cause of the disturbance anyway. But she was sure she'd heard something.

"Just cut it out," Rita snapped, as Tito frantically burrowed under the covers. "You'll wake Fagin."

"I really heard something," said Dash, "I'm sure of it."

"Honey, it was probably just the wind or something. It's your first night here, there are bound to be new sounds. And if Fagin needs protection, he's pretty much surrounded by bodyguards. Try and get some sleep."

It made sense, but Dash wanted to check to be certain there was no threat. Of course it was possible that she was overreacting, what with it being a strange environment to her, but there'd be no harm in checking things out to make sure.

"C'mon, Mini, the ghost will still be there in the morning," said Dodger sleepily, "get yourself some sleep 'til then, all right?"

"Okay," Dash murmured, and she retreated back to her spot at the end of Fagin's bed. As everyone else did the same- with Tito taking a lot longer than the others, she resigned herself to waiting until there was no one left awake before going down to investigate. She lay quietly as everyone else went back to sleep; Francis and Tito curled up on the other side of the bed, and Dodger and Rita in a joint bed in the corner of the room. As anticipated, Tito was the last to stop stirring, but eventually even he fell asleep.

For a little while longer, Dash waited, until she was sure she could get up without starting another commotion. She crept out the door, blinking in the hope that her eyes might eventually adjust to the dark- the only light available was that coming faintly through the windows from streetlights outside. The fact that she could only vaguely recollect the layout of the new house did nothing to help her move around in the dark, but eventually she found her way downstairs- and again, was certain that she heard movement.

"Hello?" she asked, a scent of dog wafting to her, "Is someone down here?"

A low growl was all the reply Dash received, and she followed the sound until she could make out the large figure of a dog in the darkness. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said reassuringly, though in truth she was pretty nervous herself. Who on earth was this? And more importantly, was this stranger a threat?

The stranger crouched and licked his lips nervously. "You are… friend?" he asked quietly. He had a strong accent, foreign to Dash though nothing she could place.

Dash was very relieved that the stranger seemed not to be hostile. "Yes, friend! Name's Dash, I moved in here yesterday. What are you doing here?"

The stranger said nothing, his expression confused.

"What's your name?" asked Dash.

"Name… er… Klaus," said the dog, apparently better understanding the second question.

"Pleased to meet you, Klaus. Do you live here?"

Klaus nodded. "My home, and my master's home. He is gone, but I stay here."

"You didn't go with your master? He must miss you."

Klaus gave a mournful whine before he spoke. "Master did not live. Others come, take him away in large car. I have no one so I stay here. I vish my master did not go."

"Oh," said Dash, immediately feeling great sympathy for the poor dog. It can't have been pleasant to have come home to his house full of strangers- it was all he had left of his master after all. "I'm really sorry. I'll have to introduce you to the others tomorrow- my family- they won't mind you staying here, I know it. Do you want anything to eat? We had Chinese yesterday, I think there's some left in the kitchen."

"You are kind," said Klaus. "Eat?"

"Yeah," said Dash, realising that her new friend had only a basic grasp of the English language, "Eat food. Dinner. Or breakfast, the sun will be up soon." She made to move into the kitchen, and Klaus followed. As they came into the room with more lamp light coming in, Dash was able to get a proper look at Klaus. He was big and burly, his face broad and legs sturdy. His fur was dark, with paler accents, though the colour was hard to make out in the limited light that was available. Dash guessed that Klaus was a Rottweiler, possibly purebred. Even in the dim light, she could see that his expression was kind, if a little confused.

Rearing up onto her hind legs, Dash sniffed at the counter top and came back down again with a spring roll in her mouth. "Looks like most of the good stuff is gone," she said, dropping the morsel in front of Klaus, "but just take any leftovers you want if you're hungry." Excited though she was by the discovery of the new friend, Dash was still tired and hopeful of getting a few hours of shut-eye before everyone would be up in the morning. "I'm going back to bed. Upstairs." She gave a jerk of her head to give Klaus an indication of where she was going, just in case he didn't know what she was saying. "If you're comfortable down here, I'll see you tomorrow."

There was no response to suggest that Klaus understood what she was saying, but he seemed to get the message when she started up the stairs because she heard him call out, "Goodnight _kleiner Freund_." Dash wasn't sure what the words had meant, but they sounded friendly enough. With a smile that she guessed that Klaus probably wouldn't even be able to see in the dark, Dash sleepily wandered back to bed. She was impressed with her own bravery in taking on the potential threat, and excited to better get to know her new friend when daylight came.

* * *

Fagin was early to rise the next morning, ready to go back for another day in his new job. At the first sign of his stirring, Dash was on her feet. She took it upon herself to introduce Klaus to the gang- it seemed a better option than the potential ensuing of mayhem if Fagin was to get a fright as he walked downstairs to find a strange and rather intimidating dog in his sitting room.

Dash nudged in front of Fagin so she could give her new friend a warning that he'd soon have company.

"Good morning Klaus!" she called, and was pleased to see the familiar figure, this time by the light of day. "My human's coming down, just don't worry and you'll be fine. He's good with dogs."

Poor Fagin just about jumped out of his skin when he turned around the stairs to see a large dog sitting bold as brass in the middle of the room. He gave a shout which startled Klaus. "Woah, easy boy. Easy!" Fagin was confused by the presence unexpected intruder, but sensed that he was a good-natured creature. After all these years he'd developed a great knack for reading dogs.

Slowly, Klaus began to wag his tail, and moved closer to sniff Fagin's outstretched hand. This man was very different to Klaus' own dear master, but he seemed friendly enough.

"Good boy!" said Fagin, smiling as the Rottweiler let him scratch his ears and neck. How lucky could you get? A new house and a nice new dog turning up all at once!

Before Klaus could truly relax, high pitched yapping suddenly filled the air, and he looked up to see an angry Chihuahua charging down the stairs towards him. With Tito sounding the alarm, the other three were quick to leap out of bed to investigate the intruder.

"Tito! Cut it out, he's a friend!" Dash cried, but she was barely heard over the cacophony of barking.

"Hey!" called Fagin, "Stop it, boys, he's with me." The response to Fagin, in contrast, was almost instant.

Klaus cowered, his head lowered so he was forced to gaze up at the four dogs who had just come charging into the room. Physically, he was larger than any of them, but he was badly outnumbered. Anxious, he glanced to Dash; he'd taken her to be his friend and trusted that she would not turn on him.

"Who's this?" Rita asked, coming over with stilted movements. Waking up to a large stranger in the front room had put her on edge, but on closer inspection, this stranger appeared to be submissive and vulnerable. Rita relaxed her posture, just a little. Even hunched in subordination the stranger appeared to be larger than she did- almost as tall and much broader, so she couldn't let her guard down entirely until she was sure that he meant no harm.

"This is Klaus," Dash said, "His master used to live here, he got left behind. I don't think he understands much English, so you'll want to take it easy on him."

Dodger moved forward to greet the newcomer, but as he did so, Klaus rolled onto his back, making his subservience plain as he could. While his verbal communication was a challenge, Klaus made a point of exaggerating his body language to make sure his intentions were known. Satisfied that there was no danger to the gang, Dodger sat down next to him and grinned.

"I take it was you making all that noise last night, huh?" Dodger asked, though his words were met with a blank look. "Name's Dodger," he said, and then pointed out each of his friends, "and that's Tito, Rita, Francis, and it sounds like you met Dash already."

"Hello," said Klaus tentatively, "It is good to meet you all."

"That's it," said Fagin as he leant down to give Klaus another scratch, "you feel right at home, okay boy? Just relax and you'll be just fine."

It didn't take long for everyone to introduce themselves to the new boy properly, all the while Klaus stayed close to Dash. He struggled to follow conversation- especially when several of the gang were talking at once, but managed to follow Francis' words relatively well due to the bulldog's precise and purposeful delivery of every syllable. The New York accents presented Klaus with more of a challenge. While the gang got on with their morning; tucking in to breakfast, breaking into scuffles on the new rug and catching up on the television, Klaus observed quietly. He deducted quickly from Dodger's confident bearing and his being first into just about everything, that he was the leader of the little group. Klaus also strongly suspected that he had sired the younger Dash, who had a resemblance to both the terrier mutt and to Rita. Rita, Klaus presumed, was also high in rank, judging by the respect given by Francis and Tito. Both of those two obviously had strong personalities- even though Klaus could not understand every word, there was a lot of back-and-forth banter between the two of them.

"Are you feeling all right, Klaus?" Dash asked gently, a little concerned by how quiet her new friend was being. She figured it might be a little overwhelming for him to find himself surrounded by strange dogs. "We'll be going out with Fagin soon, so you can have a little time to relax on your own."

Klaus nodded. "I am good, sank you," he said. "To relax vould be very nice. Maybe I come out vith you and Fagin some other time."

Dash couldn't help but smile- it seemed that Klaus really did want to be part of the family, not just a housemate. Something about Klaus, perhaps his calm demeanour and gentle eye, really hit something in her. Dash could tell already that they'd be great friends.

"Sure thing," she replied happily, "I'll show you the work we do; it's pretty fun, you'll get the hang of it in no time. And I can teach you some more English if you want- and you can teach me… er…. What language is it you speak, Klaus?"

" _Ich spreche Deutsch_ ," said Klaus, his stumpy tail wagging a little. When Dash looked confused, he added quickly, "Is German."

"All right," said Dash, "Then you can teach me some German, so we can talk together better."

Klaus was thrilled. Unbeknownst to his new companions, he'd been lonely for a long while. Since his master's death, he'd spent his days foraging alone, only to return to the misery of a cold, empty house. It had been a shock to come home the previous night to a house now filled with strangers, but Klaus was sure that he'd soon find himself very glad of the company. It had been far too long since he'd had a friend in his life, and now it seemed he had Dash to fill that void. " _Danke! Danke,_ Dash!" he cried, his tail still wagging.


	6. A New Dodger

Nicky moved gracefully over the stalled cars and trucks, barely even looking where he was going- for he had no need to. Behind him, his older brother Rascal bounded behind with a little more gusto and a lot less finesse. With their young mistresses at school, the two dogs had been left to while away the day at Nicky's place, and as per the norm, they had opted to go out into the city for some fun instead. While Rascal cared only for running wild and causing mischief, Nicky's every move was calculated- as the son of Dodger, one of the most infamous dogs on the streets of New York City, he had a lot to live up to. With many street dogs taking one look at the collar around his neck and dismissing him as a useless pet, Nicky was at all times striving to put on a good show- he'd back from no fight, outwit any rival, and charm any bitch who passed him by. As he'd grown up, he'd developed a double life; while his beloved Sophie was around, he was the most loyal and affectionate pet anyone could wish for, but when she wasn't, Nicky was a sly rogue, and fast becoming the neighbourhood's canine heartthrob.

"Hello, Nick," called a fluttery voice from down on the pavement.

Recognising the voice, Nicky turned and planted himself down atop a parked car by the corner shop where the other dog- a very pretty schnauzer- was tied up outside. He made sure he looked as cool and casual as possible, but on the inside he was tickled to have been singled out and noticed. _Finally_ , he was gaining a following.

"Dolly- how've ya been, babe?" he asked with a flick of his messy fur.

The schnauzer grinned flirtatiously. She was an attendee of the new 'canine freestyle' class that had been meeting up, and like so many of the ladies there, had found herself enchanted by the mysterious young Nicky- part wild, but so in tune with his human. He had a rhythm and style to his movements that none of the other wannabe doggy dancers could replicate, and that look in his eye that said loud and clear that he was a real bad boy. Dolly was pretty much smitten.

"I'm getting by," said Dolly, "Hannah and I have been working on some new moves, it's almost like we're in sync."

"Well, I for one can't wait to see your routine on the weekend- I could watch you all day…"

 _Thud!_ Rascal slammed headlong into his brother, winding him.

" _Rascal_!"

"Sorry, bro," Rascal laughed, "musta misjudged that leap." He barely even registered that Dolly was there, much less that Nicky had been busy flirting prior to the collision. "Ready to go for lunch?"

Nicky rolled his eyes, and hoped that his chance to get close to Dolly hadn't been completely ruined. "Gonna be sticking around here, gorgeous?" he asked, not prepared to give up just yet. "How about I follow you back to your place, and give ya somethin' nice?"

Dolly fluttered her eyelashes subconsciously, "I'll probably be tied up here a little while; Hannah takes her time." She jerked her head towards the shop window; her human was presumably inside. "I'd love to show you to my place."

"It's a date! I'll bring lunch, and all you have to do is show up," Nicky said, his tail beginning to wag- it seemed that he was in. "Come on, Rascal, we gotta find a meal fit for a princess."

Unfortunately for Rascal, he'd be enjoying lunch on his own while his younger brother cleared off to donate his share to his pretty date. Rascal had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't be seeing much of Nicky for the rest of the day.

* * *

Near a small and scabby house in the Bronx, Dodger was adjusting to the recent changes in his life. Now that Fagin had a job and the gang now lived in their own house, Dodger couldn't help but think of himself as some sort of common pet- a thought that made his skin crawl. He was a _street dog_ , and he wasn't going to let that go.

"Come on, Dodge," Rita told him, "So you live in a house? It's where you rest your head, it doesn't define you. You're no pet, and I sure as hell am no pet. No one's gonna look at you any different; you had a human since day one, nothing's changed."

Dodger grumbled some more. It wasn't true that nothing had changed. Fagin didn't need them to steal for him; he had enough money to get buy and they never had to fear going hungry. Sure, Dodger still spent his days doing the same old work- it wasn't as if Fagin was rich my any stretch of the imagination, and he always appreciated his canine friends' efforts- but the old challenge to survive was gone. He wondered how long it would take before all the excitement completely disappeared from their lives.

Rita could see that Dodger was still not totally content with his new situation. "We don't have so much work to do- more time to expand our horizons and push the boundaries. Don't you worry, hon, you won't be retiring on my watch." She smiled affectionately and licked her mate's ear. As far as she was concerned, things couldn't be better. With the threat of being forced apart from Fagin after all their years together now non-existent, Rita was carefree as ever, and had kept herself busy by learning all the ins and outs of her new neighbourhood and figuring out how to work everything to her own advantage. She was sure that it wouldn't take long for Dodger to realise the extent of the opportunity they'd been given- in reality, they had more freedom than ever.

Dodger tried to shake his nagging reservations, it seemed he'd just have to make the most of the situation that was given to him. One of the perks of not being in so much demand to do anything really useful, was that he could see more of Oliver. After spending so much time at the Foxworths' recently, he'd gotten used to having him around.

"All right, I hear ya," Dodger said, giving Rita a playful nudge. "I'll see you back home later I guess, okay babe?"

Rita turned to head off, but looked back to Dodger. "Maybe we could go out tonight, just the two of us. I can't have you tellin' everyone there's no excitement in your life anymore." She winked, and trotted away.

Dodger grinned. Some things might be different, but he and Rita still knew how to have fun together. If anything, their relationship was stronger than ever.

* * *

As Dodger had hoped, Oliver had been thrilled to come along with him for a bit of fun and adventure. Hanging around with the ginger cat did little to bolster Dodger's image, but that was one hit he was always more than happy to take. Today's fun and adventure came in the form of Dodger breaking a rather nervous Oliver into the Central Park Zoo. Very quickly, they were in pursuit by security staff, and the poor cat fell into the sea lion pool in his panic to get away. Dodger laughed, and jumped effortlessly over the barrier, dodged an irate pinniped and plucked his drenched friend from the pool.

"Come on, kid," he said- through closed teeth as he was hauling around a wet and heavy cat. "What next, wanna see some big cats? Just don't fall in, okay?"

Oliver squirmed irritably. "I've had enough fun at the zoo for one day," he said, wriggling free. "Let's get out of here before I wind up in the pound."

Dodger was still laughing- getting into trouble was the best bit of an adventure as far as he was concerned. As it was clear that Oliver didn't share his sentiments, he led the way up and over the barrier wall and into the park.

"So what now?" Dodger asked, exhilarated by his daring escape and eager to find some more action elsewhere. "You need to polish up your pick-pocketing, I can help ya with that. Hang on- you ever raided a restaurant? You gotta be quick, but man there are some good pickings."

Oliver shook the water from his fur and frowned. "Can't we just hang out like normal? If you want to do something crazy, get Tito on board or something- I've already been half-drowned today, I think I've earned a relaxing afternoon sitting in the sun."

 _Man, cats can be boring,_ thought Dodger. Sunbathing wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Hey, you haven't met the new boy yet! I'll take ya home with me, introduce you to Klaus."

"Okay," Oliver said, brightening up, happy to avoid any daredevil antics, "I hope he likes cats!"

It was strange for Oliver to go back to Fagin's new place; it felt like they should be going back to the barge, but there was an excitement in further checking out the new house. As for the recent addition to the gang, Oliver wasn't really sure what to expect, but he was pleased to hear that Dash had made what sounded like a good friend out of it. When they rounded on to the narrow house, the blaring of music was heard from within.

"Someone throwing a party in there?" Oliver asked loudly.

"Yeah, we have a lot of those round here- dance parties are the new boy's specialty, and once he's got Tito goin' it's pretty much unstoppable." Dodger grinned. "I guess it means someone's home though, so I'll take ya in the front way."

He led Oliver up the path to the front door, where he sat and barked. "Open up guys! I brought a visitor."

The door creaked open. Tied to the handle was a rope, which was being pulled by Francis, who was looking distinctly grumpy.

"Well, I hope you've come to put a stop to this racket! I can barely hear myself think!" Francis exclaimed dramatically, before adding as an afterthought, "Good afternoon Oliver, I hope you are well."

"I take it Klaus is home," Dodger said with a grin.

The afternoon dance party was quickly becoming routine, and while the gang's newcomer, Klaus was usually the instigator, almost everyone got involved. For someone who didn't speak a lot of English, Klaus did a grand job of knowing the lyrics to just about every song that came on the radio… though he did not always know what the words meant, he remembered them impressively and sang with endless enthusiasm.

Dodger brought a curious Oliver through the front room to the kitchen where Klaus, Dash, Tito and Rita were howling along and moving to the blaring music.

Oliver's stomach did an unpleasant flip when he laid eyes on the burly Rottweiler, thinking instantly of Roscoe and DeSoto. This new dog was shorter, bulkier, and his head a different shape, but he was as well-muscled and in Oliver's eyes menacing as the black-and-tan aggressors he had once known. Surely, this dog couldn't be anything like them? Oliver felt his back raise and his hair stand on end, a defensive stance.

"Well, look who it is," Rita beamed, "I was beginning to think you didn't like us anymore, kid." She happily nuzzled the cat's face. He seemed oddly tense- perhaps because this place was still new to him? "You met Klaus yet?"

Klaus turned to see the strange cat in his home, and instantly raised to his full height, hackles raised. A low and rumbling growl came from deep in his chest.

"He's a friend, Klaus. _Friend_." Dash said quickly, stepping between her new friend and the now quite alarmed Oliver. "This is Oliver, he's pretty cool as cats go."

As soon as the anger had appeared in the large dogs face, it had dissolved. He grinned and wagged his stump of a tail. " _Mein Fehler,_ " he said jovially, "I am sorry. Good meet you, Oliver."

"He doesn't know a lot of English," Rita told Oliver, "He's a good guy though; it just might take a little while for him to understand what you're trying to tell him."

"Sorry if you got a scare there, Ollie," Dash said, "Klaus is harmless, he just looks tough."

It hadn't been long, but already Dash had forged a bond with Klaus. With his limited understanding of spoken English, he was quiet, and appreciated that Dash was a dog of fewer words than her companions- it made it easier for him to keep up in their conversations. Dash had taken it upon herself to show Klaus the ropes, giving him an introductory guide to working the streets of New York City. They made a good team; Klaus knew his way around the area surrounding the new house, and Dash knew all about swiping lunch. Soon, Klaus was teaching his new friend the basics of German, and slowly but surely, they were able to talk together with greater ease.

"More dance?" Klaus asked earnestly, soon losing track of the conversation once everyone had started catching up with Oliver properly.

Tito needed no more prompting, and he quickly pulled away from the gathering. "All right, man! Let's go!"

For all his reservations of a potential change in lifestyle, Dodger had to admit that he'd enjoyed the new energy coming into the gang in the form of Klaus. Everyone seemed to be going to strength to strength, and in a lot of ways Rita was right- they did have even more freedom now. For Dodger and the gang, the world was their oyster. For the time being, he'd just have to take the future as it came.

* * *

Not far away, Dodger's youngest son was tearing down the pavement in the frantic rush to get home. Caught up in his romantic afternoon with his pretty friend from dancing club, Nicky had lost track of the time of day and missed his young mistress coming home. It was something he did- even in the face of his reputation as a tough guy, Sophie meant absolutely everything to him and he couldn't bear to think of her worrying over him. He easily scaled the fence into the backyard so he could pretend he'd been hiding out there the whole time. He dragged himself out of the bushes and seated himself at the back door, tail wagging and tongue lolling out.

"Nicky!" Sophie squealed, running to the door. "Where've you been hiding, you silly dog?" She flung open the door and flung her arms around her beloved pet.

Nicky whined in his excitement; the reunion was always the highlight of his day. He gazed lovingly up at his human, his tongue still licking at the air.

Their afternoons together were always playful; Nicky would 'help' Sophie with her painting, subtly share her dinner, chase her round and round and round the house, and enjoy having his belly rubbed as they settled down in front of the television.

When Sophie climbed into bed that night, Nicky was- as always, curled up at the foot of her bed… there for her whenever she might need a friend. As much as it made him feel big to be thought of some bad boy street dog, the son of the infamous Dodger, it was in his bond with his little girl that Nicky felt the most pride. There was more to him than most dogs knew, and he enjoyed playing that double life. No matter whether he was tough, or cool, or a bit of a weakling, Sophie loved him unconditionally. And that, thought Nicky, was why hers was the only opinion he'd ever really take to heart.


	7. The New Trio

Dash woke up, as she often did these days, right next to Klaus.

" _Guten Morgen,_ Dash," Klaus said with a yawn.

" _Danken,_ " replied Dash, "morning, Klaus."

She knew a little bit of German now- it seemed the right thing to do to learn some to make things more comfortable for Klaus, but it was still only a few words. Klaus was very appreciative of her patience with his stuttering attempts at wielding the English language, and they managed to communicate with one another with growing ease.

Though kibble was available to the dogs, Dash still preferred to go for breakfast elsewhere, and Klaus had done a lot to improve her chances of snagging something _really_ tasty. To many people the young Rottweiler was an imposing figure, and if he so little as stood barking out the front of an eatery, he very quickly had all eyes on him. Being as discreet as Klaus was not, Dash would then sneak in and relieve the diners of some of their breakfast. The pair made quite a team, and on that morning's breakfast run alone, Dash managed to steal two sausages, three fried eggs, two pieces of toast, and an impressive seven rashers of bacon. Once reliant on scavenging through trash cans, a whole new world of opportunity had opened up to Klaus, but much more importantly, he had the friend he'd craved for so long.

Their bellies full, Dash and Klaus wandered together, enjoying the sights and smells of the bustling city. For his most of life, Klaus had seen the city only at the end of a leash, so it was a learning curve for him, but he had trust in his friend's ability to keep the two of them safe, and was relaxed and happy as he took in the dirty, loud, fast-paced city. It took a brave dog to raise a lip to Klaus in threat, so while Dash protected him from the dangers of traffic and unfriendly human city-goers, he protected her from any menacing dogs. Klaus suspected that Dash could handle herself perfectly well on her own, but his physique meant that few dogs would push them far enough that she'd need to. When they were together, Klaus and Dash were chilled out and happy. The thought frequently crossed Dash's mind that perhaps they'd make a strong team even if they were away from the security provided by Fagin. It was something that she'd considered before, but the thought of being all on her own was not appealing- she wasn't the type to seek out new acquaintances, preferring the company of close friends and family. Now that she had Klaus with her, suddenly it felt like she was capable of anything. Fagin didn't need her help, so it seemed the right time for Dash to allow herself to really grow into everything she could possibly be. There was only one thing that Dash could think of to make their days even better… and that was her beloved 'cousin', Jellybean.

It had been several weeks since Jellybean had lost the last poorly pup of her litter, and in her grief-stricken state, the young mastiff mix had become uncharacteristically reclusive, seeking out only the company of her own mother, Willow. Dash had missed the company of her close friend, but more than that, had been extremely worried about how Jellybean had been coping with the deaths of her puppies. Each day she would check back at the warehouse where Willow and Jellybean lived, and each day Willow would tell her that it was just too soon for Jellybean to feel like facing the world. Today though, Willow informed a relieved Dash that Jellybean was up and about, and very much missing her cousin.

"Do you know if she's anywhere nearby?" Dash asked her aunt, her tail wagging.

Willow was looking brighter than she had in a long time, obviously as relieved as Dash was that Jellybean was making progress. "She won't have gone far, she's still finding her feet again," she said. "She'll be so happy to see you."

"Thanks, Auntie Will," Dash smiled. "You know if there's anything I can do to help you both…"

"Honestly, Dash, I think what Bean really needs is just to have a reason to laugh and smile again. Having you with her will do her the world of good."

"Thanks, I'll do what I can," said Dash. "I've actually got a new friend I'd like Bean to meet. I think she'll love him, he's a lot of fun. If she's feeling up to it, I'll introduce them."

"Really?" Willow asked, a hint of a smirk on her face. "It's almost like you're getting a social life there. Next thing you'll be hitting the crazy parties in the warehouse."

"Yeah, I don't think so! I'll leave the heavy stuff to J.B," said Dash, shaking her head. "I'll see ya round, then?"

"Take care of yourself, kid."

After wandering the nearby streets and alleys for a little while, Dash was rewarded by the sight of Jellybean who was sniffing around a tree, clearly taking in the scents that had been left since she'd last left the warehouse.

"J.B.!" Dash exclaimed in delight. She saw Jellybean's head lift and her eyes light up.

Dash bounded up the road to meet her friend, and was soon lovingly nuzzling Jellybean's broad face. "It's so good to see you," she murmured, burying her face in Jellybean's fur, "How have you been?" She knew it was a stupid question really; Jellybean had been grieving the loss of her recent litter, so would hardly have been having a nice time.

But Jellybean was smiling. "I've been getting better. I won't lie, the past few months have been so, so tough, but I don't feel like curling up, hidden away from the world anymore," she said. "It's good to see you too, Dashie; I wish I'd come out to see you sooner, I just felt too miserable to do it."

Dash pressed herself firmly against Jellybean's neck, trying to convey just how much she felt for her.

"I'm going to try again though," said Jellybean, "I'm going to be a mom. All I can do is hope that next time things will work out. I can't give up."

"If there's anything I can do to help, I'm behind you all the way," said Dash kindly. "I've actually been thinking of making a new start, moving away from Fagin and trying to make it on the streets full time. If you need me around to help take care of you, I'd be happy to do it- and I have a friend who'd make a great protector!" Suddenly, Dash had her whole future mapped out in her head; she was going to live a new life, not just with Klaus, but with her beloved J.B. too.

Jellybean gave a loud bark, making Dash jump. "You're serious?" she exclaimed. "You and me would be the perfect team! You've got the brains, and I've got the brawn… and the charm. A new start could be just what I need to move forward… but I don't think my mom's gonna be too happy about the idea."

"It wouldn't be as if you'd never see her- you could still see her every day if you wanted," said Dash excitedly. "It doesn't have to happen right away anyhow, I guess we both… well, you, me, _and_ Klaus need to think about things first. But we could really do this!"

"Is he hot?" Jellybean asked, now very curious about this new friend of Dash's. "He's not a little dog is he?"

" _J.B.!_ " It was an odd question for Dash to answer, having only ever seen Klaus only as a platonic friend. "I guess he's fairly easy on the eyes; he's a real nice guy, a Rottweiler. But before you get too excited, he's not really into girls, not like that."

"Oh." Jellybean was a little disappointed, but still excited by the prospect of a new friend- she was always the social butterfly.

Dash laughed; she knew from experience that Jellybean had a way with boys, and even if Klaus wasn't romantically interested, she'd be eager to form a friendship. Unlike the introverted Dash, Jellybean seemed to make it her business to know absolutely everyone. "He's not far away; I left him foraging round the next corner. Want to meet him?"

It was a silly question really- Jellybean loved meeting everyone and anyone.

Klaus looked up from the overturned trash can that he'd been rooting through, and wagged his stumpy tail at the sight of Dash with a large dog, whom he assumed to be her cousin, Jellybean, by her side. " _Hallo!_ You are well?" he greeted Jellybean warmly.

"I am," said Jellybean, "Pleased to meet you, Klaus, I'm sorry I've not been around to say 'hi' before, but things have been tough recently. Dash said you came with their new house, right?"

"That is right. Was my human's house, but he is gone and I stay. Dash has been very good friend."

"Yeah," said Jellybean, smiling, "She's a good egg, my Dashie."

The three of them quickly formed a merry party, and they chased one another up and down the streets with wagging tails. Dash soon got the feeling that this was the most fun Jellybean had had in a very long time, and it made it all the more rewarding to get the big mastiff-mix laughing until her whole body was shaking. Klaus warmed to Jellybean, appreciating her playful and outgoing personality. With her turn of speed and confidence in careening over the road traffic, Dash always stayed just that step ahead of her friends, and they soon teamed up to chase her down- though even then it was no easy feat. Finally, she threw herself down in the grass in a small park, and she tumbled around with her two best friends- this was the life. If she really was going to push herself to move away from Fagin, Dash knew that there were no two dogs she'd rather face the unknown with.

* * *

Later that same day, Dash found herself alone in the city and slowly wandering back toward the little Bronx house. Jellybean had needed no coaxing in building a fast and firm friendship with the equally fun-loving Klaus, and she had taken it upon herself to introduce him to the street dog scene. Dash, not being too keen on surrounding herself with large numbers of dogs, was happy to leave them to it. With no one else around, it seemed the perfect opportunity to broach the subject of her moving on with Rita- and Dash knew the places she'd been frequenting in recent days.

Past the building site that had gone quiet for the day, past the bookshop, the little playground and the small, almost hidden street that made the most excellent bolt hole, Dash finally found Rita hanging around the narrow lane that the dogs had taken to calling 'Trashcan Alley'. The alley was where all the local businesses took their trash, and where many of the people living nearby took their big and bulky rubbish. Rita was chewing on a discarded chicken leg under the cover of a bent-over deck chair. She looked up and grinned.

"Afternoon, Dashie-girl," Rita said, "How've ya been?"

"I'm pretty good. Hey, you free to talk?" Dash asked, sidling up to her mother.

"That's what I'm here for!" said Rita, smiling. "Klaus not with you?"

Dash returned the smile, but she remained unsure of how to proceed. "Yeah, I know," she said, "but I don't think you're going to like this. Klaus is off with J.B., she's showing him all the big meet-up joints."

"Dash, what's wrong?" asked Rita, suddenly concerned. "Has something happened?"

"Not exactly, I've just been really thinking." She paused for a moment, worried of causing upset. Would Rita take her wanting to move away personally? They'd been very close for so long, and it would be hard leave that. "I think I want to move on. Try and make my own way, you know? With Klaus, and maybe J.B. as well. I want to push my own limits- maybe find a mate some time and have a litter of my own; and I don't think I can really do that in the way I want while I'm tied to Fagin."

Rita was, unsurprisingly, a little stunned by the news. For many months it had been taken as a given that Dash would remain as part of the gang, even while her littermates had moved on. Rita had become used to the close proximity of a female friend, especially since Dash had grown up and become a valued member of the team in her own right. More than with any of her other pups, Rita felt she could talk openly to Dash, and it didn't take long for her to realise that she would miss the closeness of their relationship. "Oh," said Rita, her face having fallen. "Well, whatever path you want to take, I'll support you all the way. It's gonna take a lot of getting used to though, not having you around the place."

Dash felt guilty. She knew it was silly- it was simply the way of things for young dogs to leave their mother- but the sadness in Rita's eyes couldn't be hidden, and it was hard for Dash to take. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just feel like it's my time. I think I'll try and work out a territory somewhere near here anyway, 'cause I don't want to be far from home. And it doesn't have to happen right away either- I just feel like that's the direction I move in."

Rita shook her head. "Honey, don't you ever say you're sorry for living your own life. I'm not gonna lie either; I'll be sad to see you go. But I would be much sadder to see you hold back from things for anyone else's sake. You're gonna be great out here." She smiled softly, and lovingly licked her daughter's cheek. "If there's anything I can help you out with while you're working out what your next step is, just let me know." When Dash still looked uncertain, she added, "Don't you worry about anything. You should be excited- you're gonna have so much to look forward to!"

The grin finally returned to Dash's face. "I am. A little bit scared, but mostly excited. I'll miss my comfy bed."

Rita laughed. "You'll keep yourself warm and dry- the three of you in a pile will be nice and toasty."

With a wicked grin, she snapped up Dash's woollen hat in her jaws and bounced up onto a nearby stack of tyres.

"Hey!" Dash scowled.

"I gotta keep you on your toes, child," Rita said through her smirk, "You're gonna face bigger challenges than this. Come and get it!"

"Man, it's no wonder I want to move out if this is what I get from my own mother." Dash snapped her jaws playfully. If Rita wanted to start a tussle, then a tussle was what she'd get! She jumped forward, knocking the pile of tyres.

Rita jumped clear over her daughter, and bolted down the quiet street, her tail waving behind her like a banner. She had no way of knowing how much longer she'd have the constant presence of her beloved Dash, so suddenly quality time with her had become Rita's number one priority.

All the way around the houses, through a car yard, and back home, Rita stayed that one stride ahead of Dash. When Dash finally jumped at her mother at the front step, she received a friendly bash round the head- just to make sure that she didn't get _too_ full of herself.

Her hat now back on her head, Dash asked quietly, "Do you think Dad will be okay with this? I know he's been kind of on edge recently, with everything that's changed. I don't want to hurt him."

Rita smiled kindly and gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the muzzle. "Don't you worry about that," she said, "Your dad's gonna hate to see you go- we all will- but he loves you. If you're happy, he'll work through it and be happy too. We'll always be here for you, Dash, and don't you ever forget it."


	8. When Nicky Met Nina

A low rumbling announced the arrival of next door's moving van- Nicky's new neighbours had arrived. With Sophie having already been seen off to school and Rascal staying home with Jenny as she'd been ill, the young dog was left to his own devices and free to entertain himself. With the streets calling his name, it was only the interest in the goings on next door that kept Nicky confined to his yard. Previously, his next door neighbour had been a crotchety old dachshund by the name of Ted, who'd become a friend- if a somewhat grumpy one. Nicky missed his conversations with the old dog through the hole in the fence, and he silently hoped that he'd soon have a new canine to make an impression on. From his vantage point- the roof of the little wooden garden shed- Nicky was sure that he'd spotted a dog bed being taken up the steps and into Ted's old place. After waiting for almost an hour for further signs of a new acquaintance, his curiosity waned. There was only so long one could sit waiting and watching when there was a city full of fun and adventure that he could be enjoying.

It was mid-afternoon when Nicky returned to check out the goings on next door, having had a productive day of liberating the meat from hamburgers, almost causing a pile up as he ran in front of a startled learner driver who slammed on the brakes in panic, and chasing squirrels in the trees of uptown neighbourhoods. Life was grand when he had freedom and the admiration of all the furry young ladies of the surrounding area. Nicky flopped himself down in the grass of his yard, totally relaxed and ready for an afternoon doze.

"Hello?" came a voice; female, well-spoken.

Nicky looked up and turned his head to face the fence, where he used to spend so much time chatting with Ted. This new dog, he could see, was someone quite different. Her features were delicate and her face long and slender. For a moment, Nicky lost his voice, but he quickly recovered.

"Hiya, darlin'," he said, giving her his very best suave smile. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Just moved in I take it?"

The young bitch pushed her head further through the gap in the fence, her face showing delight in encountering a friendly canine. "Yes, we came here from the suburbs; me and my human, Ernie. He wanted a smaller place 'cause it's just the two of us."

"Well, you're talking to the right dog, I know this city like the back of my paw. I'll have ya settled in in no time." Nicky wagged his tail excitedly. Usually, his interest in girls was almost entirely romantic, but this was a neighbour- a potential long-term friend. If anything else came of their friendship, he'd be well and truly open to it, but for now he'd just happy to have a new pal. "Hey, you want to come around here and hang out? I bet your human's pretty busy right now, moving in."

"Really?" asked the stranger, her eyes lighting up. Moving away from her familiar neighbourhood, the place she'd been all her life, had been very intimidating, and to make a new friend so quickly did much to put her at ease. "I'd love that, thank you. Your masters won't mind?"

Nicky shook his head. "Nah! They're pretty chilled out with whatever I do. No one's gonna mind me bringing round a visitor." He wagged his tail and grinned. "Name's Nicky, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Nicky. I'm Nina," she said.

With a single graceful leap, Nina scaled the fence and landed delicately in Nicky's hard. She sniffed the air and gazed around, taking in her new surroundings and her new neighbour. She was intrigued by Nicky; he had a rough-around-the edges appearance, a strong New York accent, and a look in his eyes that plainly said that he meant trouble, but Nina couldn't help but get drawn in.

"Come on in, you're allowed to put your paws up in the furniture and everything," said Nicky, leading the way. He glanced backward to his new acquaintance, admiring her elegance. Though he was not much of an expert on the world's dog breeds, he believed her to be a whippet- a slender, athletic and gentle hound. Nicky had met a whippet at his obedience classes, but that one had not been nearly as pretty as Nina. He gave her a genuine smile as he stepped aside to let her through the dog door first. "So, this is my place. You're welcome to drop by whenever you want, I like having someone to talk to. I get around though, so you might miss me."

Nina glanced around, admiring the clean and tidy entrance hall and lounge. Nicky's humans obviously took good care of it, and photographs on the walls and shelves showed clearly the fondness the family had for one another. "It's lovely," she said, "I can't wait to settle in to mine. What do you do all day if you're not enjoying your home comforts? Don't your humans have to work all day?"

"Well," Nicky began as he led his new lady friend up onto the comfortable couch, "My little girl is at school most of the day, so a lot of the time I go running around the streets with my brother. I was born a street dog, so I can handle myself no problem. I'm always home for Sophie though, she's the most important thing in my life, whatever anyone else might say."

Nina was stunned. She'd never encountered a street dog before- Nicky must be incredibly brave to face the world without a human by his side. "Aren't you scared out there? And didn't your mother ever tell you to stay clear of those car things?"

Nicky gave a bark-like laugh. "Actually, my mom told me the exact opposite- she taught me how to get around the city the best way, riding the traffic. If you know how to do it, it's a piece of cake." He made a point of not mentioning the mishap he'd had in his younger days that involved a nasty fall and a broken leg. There was no reason to bring _that_ up! He laughed some more when he saw Nina's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"Man, you're crazy!" she exclaimed. "I can't imagine what your Sophie would say if she knew what you got up to."

"Yeah, me neither. But as far as she knows, all I do is sit around the yard all day."

Nina didn't know quite what to make of Nicky, who seemed so very different to any other dog she'd ever met. Alien though his way of life might be to her, she couldn't help but like the scruffy young dog, and was grateful indeed to have found a friend as she embarked on a new chapter in her life.

* * *

The new neighbours soon became fast friends, with Nicky taking more and more time out of his day to spend with the beautiful Nina. She saw the sensitive side to him that was lost to the other neighbourhood dogs who saw him as a bit of a hard man and a womaniser… none of which was entirely untrue, but there was much more to him than that. Nina could feel the adoration Nicky had for his young mistress, and couldn't see him just as the tough trouble-maker he often presented himself as.

Attending her obedience classes, Nina heard a _lot_ about Nicky- especially from the ladies. He'd built up quite a reputation, and all bad. Not only was he a womaniser, but a thief as well! Nina supposed that was something that came from his street dog roots, where he had to feed himself, and it made her even more intrigued by him than anything else.

"You know, Nick," she said one time, "I'd be ashamed to believe half of what the dogs at the club say about you."

And Nicky rolled on his back, kicking his legs around happily. "Aw, babe, don't listen to them! You know I tend to overembellish my stories, probably only about two thirds of what they say is true," he laughed.

After just over a week of getting to know one another, Nicky and Nina were not just friends, but friends with benefits. The playful romance that built between them was casual, suiting them both, and was just a bit of fun. Nina was not remotely bothered by any interest Nicky might show in other women, for they were friends having a good time, no strings attached. Nicky couldn't have been happier with the arrangement, and gradually shared more and more of his life with Nina- introducing her to Sophie, Rascal, Oliver, and his parents.

After just a few weeks of this happy arrangement, Nicky and Nina's blossoming relationship was to face a major change. Nicky had come home around lunch time, bringing with him a stolen string of hot dogs that he'd share with his lover. It was his new routine; allowing him time each day to have adventures on the streets, hang out with Nina, and play his role as doting pet to Sophie. Lunchtime was also when Nina's old man, Ernie was out playing lawn bowls, so she was free to catch up.

Nina was waiting, already in Nicky's yard, her face full of anticipation and her tail wagging. She hoped that her bond with Nicky was enough that he'd consider the request she had for him, or at very least be supportive to her. She ran to greet him, feeling the tickle of his rough fur as she nuzzled her face against his.

"I have a favour to ask of you," Nina said, not wanting to get stuck into lunch without letting him know what was on her mind, "…and it's a big one."

"Anything you want, babe!" said Nicky, grinning.

Nina licked his nose. "You might not say that soon," she said nervously. She knew that what she had in mind was asking a whole lot, but still she knew she had to at least give Nicky the chance to say yes. "I feel like I need to have a litter as soon as possible. It would mean everything to me to become a mom, I've wanted it ever since I was a little pup myself. Ernie's not a young man, and if I'm going to have puppies it needs to be while he's still fit and healthy enough to enjoy them. I'm coming into season soon, and I've decided that it will be the right time."

Nicky's eyes widened in surprise… was she asking what he thought she was asking of him? "You mean, you want…?"

"I'd like to have your puppies, Nicky. There's nothing I want more than to be a mom, and to be able to go through it all with a friend like you would mean the world to me." Nina looked into Nicky's face, searching his eyes for his reaction. She could only hope he realised how much courage it had taken for her to even ask him. She needed to have puppies in her life, and she hoped desperately Nicky could be a part of that. He was so much more than the other neighbourhood dogs realised. Hastily, Nina added, "Even if you don't want to be the father, I'd like to have you around when I have pups. You're a great friend- the best dog I know."

Nicky was lost for words; his mouth dry and his mind racing. Finally, it all sunk in and a smile crept to his face. "You're really serious?" he asked, "You want _me_ to…?"

"Yes, Nicky. I want that more than anything. We could raise the puppies together."

"I, I, I- of course, I'll do it," Nicky stammered. "Nina, I'd love to have a litter with you." The enormity of the prospect hit him. Nicky would need to be supportive of Nina- a friend and lover whom he'd known for only a couple of weeks, and be prepared to do anything necessary to ensure the puppies had only the best of futures.

Nina gave a whine of excitement, and wriggled her whole body in delight. She nuzzled up to Nicky, overcome by a wave of affection for him. "You're amazing, Nick, thank you so much!"

It took a little while for Nicky to know what to say, for he was still overwhelmed by the massive development in his life. As the reality continued to dawn on him, Nicky was overcome with excitement to match his lover's. "Thank you too, I can't believe we're actually going to do this! I can get my mom to give you some advice if you like- she can tell you all about whelping, and bring you and the kids extra food, and spend all day with them." He laughed and cuddled close to Nina. Very soon, it was likely that his carefree days of roaming the streets would be making way for paternal duties, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Nina's season came and went, and all there was left to do was wait. It was an anxious time; neither Nicky nor Nina wanted to be too optimistic at risk of being left disappointed, but still they could think of little else. A change in Nina's scent led to both of their hopes heightening, though they were inexperienced in these matters and couldn't discount that it wasn't a false pregnancy or just some post-season scent that didn't actually mean anything. It was tempting to ask around and get second opinions, but Nicky didn't want to say anything to his family until a pregnancy had confirmed- to do so might be to jinx it. Instead, he stayed close to Nina during the day, except for short excursions to bring her back tasty treats. No matter how hard they tried to push the exciting possibilities out of their minds, conversations between the two inevitably turned to the litter that they might be expecting. Nina was hopeful that Ernie might want to keep a puppy as a new companion, while Nicky fantasised about showing a new generation the ropes of the family business. Sophie could play with the puppies every day when she came home from school, and though it was just a silly dream, Nicky imagined her bringing one of the pups into their home permanently.

The two dogs lounged around happily in Nina's home, which was now filled with all of Ernie's possessions. The old man had come to be very fond of Nicky, and always welcomed him with a few dog biscuits when he came through the back door. Nina was content, taking pleasure in seeing the bond forming between her two best friends. With Nicky and Ernie, she knew she could face anything. She'd been a little unwell, and it made her all the more hopeful that something might be happening inside her.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he's noticed anything yet," said Nicky. "Can't you act more sick or something? Eat something bad so he has to take you to the vet. I can't stand not knowing!"

"It'll happen, just try and be patient," Nina replied gently. "I don't really want to worry him, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but he'll be plenty relieved when he finds out there's nothing wrong with you!"

Nina nibbled at Nicky's ear, and pulled him into a snappy play fight. She didn't want to argue, knowing that he was now as desperate for a litter as she was and struggling with the present uncertainty. Perhaps she would try to act a bit more subdued over the next few days to alert Ernie to her needing a vet. "Okay, okay," she laughed, "Just one last play then?"

They tussled for a little while, but all too soon the clock struck the hour and Nicky had to rush home to see Sophie home from school. He remained by his mistress' side all through the afternoon and into the evening, even sharing in her dinner, but his mind was with Nina.

When bedtime rolled around, Nicky jumped up onto Sophie's bed and rested his head down between his paws. While he had his own bed, he preferred to be right next to her, and she loved to reach out and stroke his fur during the night. He could hear the soft breathing of his mistress beside him, and it was soothing. Still, he'd be feeling just the same trepidation and excitement in the days to come- it would not be overnight that they'd know if things had worked out. Nicky couldn't help himself from imagining the delight that Sophie would feel if she discovered that he, her beloved pet, was to be a father. He closed his eyes tight and wished. _Please, please let Nina be pregnant_.


	9. Taking Brave Steps

Oblivious to any momentous changes that might be occurring in her younger brother's life, Dash had been preparing from a big step in her own. The time had finally come for her to fly the nest, and she was excited to be doing so with her best friends, Klaus and Jellybean, by her side. There had been a small amount of upset within the gang; Dodger was clearly not very happy to have the last of his litter turn her back on them, though he made every effort to be supportive, and Tito moaned over the impending loss of Klaus who had become the life of the party. Rita dreaded the day that she'd wake to find her youngest daughter, now one of her closest friends, was no longer around, but like Dodger, she put her energies into making sure Dash had the best possible foundation as a successful street dog. They'd put the youngster through her paces, practicing the fighting moves that she was likely to find useful when faced with a threat- though it had become a bit of a fiasco when a confused Klaus rushed in to 'defend' Dash by giving Rita a hard bite to the leg. Eventually, all had been forgiven, though Klaus spent the next few days crouching submissively whenever Rita was around, uttering plaintive apologies.

Most of Dash's effort had been put into finding a safe little bolt-hole for her small band of friends when they did start a new life together. There was some important criteria to be met; the hideout needed to be fairly close to Fagin, it needed to feel safe from human influence, and it needed to provide shelter from the elements for what could be a growing canine family. After several days of scouting the surrounding area, Dash found somewhere that she thought was perfect. Tucked between a mechanic's yard that was full of scrapped cars rather than noisy humans, and a derelict old house, a narrow alleyway had become something of a dumping ground. The quiet corner was littered with the remains of a little car, broken wooden crates, and general trash that had been carelessly discarded. Dash took one sniff around the place and knew that this would be where she'd be settling down- perhaps she'd even raise a litter there someday.

Waking up to the big day, Dash couldn't help but notice how normal everything seemed, it was as though nothing of great importance was about to happen. In many ways it wasn't- she'd just go about her usual business, but instead of going home to Fagin, she'd be finding a meal to share with her new family and settling down with them in the little corner of the city that she'd picked out.

"Morning, Dash," Rita said with a wide yawn. "You feelin' good about this?"

Dash stretched out her legs one at a time. "Yeah, I'm excited. I've been building up a stash of blankets, so we'll be able to keep nice and warm. And we won't be too far from you guys anyway- I'll probably see you most days."

Those words meant a great deal to Rita, who had been hiding her sadness over the last big goodbye to her kids. She'd accepted that she wouldn't have another litter- it was just too late in life for her liking, and a part of her had long hoped that Dash would remain by her side for years to come, but still she was proud of her daughter for having the courage to try something new. Their bond would remain strong, even if they weren't living together.

"You should be excited, you guys are going to have so much fun together," Rita said, and she affectionately nibbled Dash's ear.

Klaus had dragged himself up and had planted himself at Dash's side. "We must find radio from somewhere, I will miss afternoon dance parties!"

Rita laughed. "I'm actually gonna miss that too, it won't be the same with just the four of us."

They all headed out, as per the norm, on the back of Fagin's scooter. He set down beside Mrs Foxworth's pet shop where he worked each day, leaving the dogs to their own devices. Dash felt guilty. How could she explain to Fagin that she was leaving, that she'd be fine, and that she still cared very much for him? He'd been there from her since the day she was born, and it made it hard to walk away. The rest of the gang had repeatedly assured Dash that Fagin would understand, and that he'd be happy just to have her visit now and then, but the thought still gave her an uncomfortable tight feeling in her stomach. She gave Fagin a lick to his hand, and managed to smile as he ruffled her ears. She'd simply have to visit him frequently and hope that his feelings were not hurt.

"What's the matter, Mini?" Dodger asked with a nudge of her shoulder, "You're not having second thoughts are ya?"

Dash shook herself, allowing her worries to fall away. "Nah! I'm doing this; it's about time I stood on my own four paws."

"Suit yourself, kid," Dodger shrugged. He knew he should have been prepared for this- of course she'd want to move away from her parents at some point- but he'd become so used to her being a fixture of the gang, and things would seem very different without her and Klaus in the picture. Dodger could only hope that he'd be able to keep better contact with Dash than he did his other daughter, Lily, who had been fiercely independent from the beginning. He'd not seen Lily for several months… but then Dash was a very different person. As much as Dodger hated to say goodbye, this was inevitable. "Just make sure ya drop round now and then, we can't have you forgetting your old man."

"Old? You? Surely not!" Dash laughed.

Dodger grinned. "Course not, just testin' ya."

Rita nuzzled up against her daughter. "You just take care of yourself, all right? I'll be thinking of you."

"I will certainly be missing you, young Dash," said Francis, "Your companionship has been a delight."

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you, man!" added Tito.

"It's not as if I'm going far," said Dash, covering up her own apprehension. "J.B. wouldn't stray too far anyway, you know how worried Auntie Willow would get." She turned to head out towards the docks, where she'd find an expectant Jellybean, and Klaus followed suit. "Well, goodbye for now you guys."

* * *

A short way away, in his comfortable upper Manhattan home, Nicky was continuing his anxious wait for news. He looked out Sophie's bedroom window, overlooking the backyard. To his dismay, he'd seen no sign of Nina all morning, which was most unusual. It wasn't that he was clingy or anything- he wasn't the type, but he'd become accustomed to her presence and missed the sight of her. Nicky couldn't be certain what was going on, and he could only hope that there was nothing wrong with Nina or their maybe litter. The potential litter had been on his mind constantly, and Sophie had seen a change in him, noticing that he seemed distracted and less engaged with her. Nicky tried to redouble his efforts to give Sophie the attention she wanted from him, but for a change, his thoughts were elsewhere. He still had not told a soul about the possibility of Nina being pregnant, and he was sure the anticipation would eventually drive him crazy.

After what felt like days, there was finally the squeak of a dog door flapping, and Nicky looked up from his daydream to see his beautiful Nina striding across Ernie's immaculate lawn. Needing no more encouragement, he leapt down from the bed, and took the stairs several at a time, racing to the backdoor. Nicky's stomach felt as though it was doing an anxious dance. Something had happened, he could feel it.

"Nick?" Nina asked, peeking her slender head through the gap in the fence.

Nicky trotted over jauntily. "Morning, beautiful lady! I was starting to think I wouldn't see you today," he said, as his wagging tail clearly showed his happiness at seeing her again.

The look in his eyes filled Nina with confidence; knowing that the news she had to give would be received well. She greeted Nicky with a lick to the nose before speaking. "The master took me to the vet today, and we were right," she paused, leaving Nicky holding his breath. "I'm pregnant."

Nicky threw up his head gave a high pitched yip of excitement- he was going to be a father! In his surprise, he found himself wobbling on his paws; suddenly he was aware that his life would soon change forever. Coming back down to earth, he gave his sweet Nina an affectionate smile. She'd be a brilliant mother. "I can't believe it! How do you feel? The master was cool about it, right?"

Nina beamed, warmed by the reaction she'd gotten from the new father-to-be. "I'm over the moon, and I actually think that Ernie is too. He'll take care of us all; he's promised- and you'll be right here."

"I sure will be!" Nicky proclaimed. "Anything you need, babe, I'll be on it before ya can blink."

"I'll just be happy to have you around; that's all I really need," said Nina. "You're going to be such a great playmate and role model- and you can tell the pups so many stories about your adventures. Honestly Nicky, I couldn't imagine going through this with anyone but you. I'm so glad Ernie moved here."

Nicky felt hugely grateful himself. His casual fling with Nina had somehow snowballed into so much more. Once upon a time he might have been scared, but all he could see was happiness ahead of them. In his heart of hearts, he held a growing hope that Nina might one day more than just a 'friend with benefits' to him and the mother of his pups, but a lifelong mate. It wasn't something Nicky had ever considered in all the time he'd spent fooling around with young bitches, but Nina simply captivated him. Whatever their entwined future held, he was determined to be there for her. Their lives would soon be changing forever, and Nicky couldn't wait.

* * *

As Dash has anticipated, the day had been not much different to any other day- the big change was to come when night fell, and she'd lead her little band to their little corner of the world for the first time. Jellybean had very strong opinions inherited from her mother, Willow, when it came to proximity to humans, and it was with great relief to Dash that the big mastiff mix had given her seal of approval to the new hideout. Klaus, good-natured as always, didn't much care where he went, as long as he was with friends.

With little actual discussion on the matter, Dash had been decided as the leader of this small group, largely because she was the most skilled at finding food, and had a more responsible nature than the wild child Jellybean. True to form, it was Dash who snagged a steak each for her two friends before feeding herself. With dinner done and dusted and the sun long since set, it was time to make the big step of settling down in the little alley by the mechanic's yard.

"You're right Dash," said Jellybean as they neared their new home, "it really isn't far from your folks. I might actually see more of them!" By this she meant, of course, that the gang could visit her rather than the other way around- she had not ever approached nearer than a hundred feet from Fagin, being deeply mistrustful of humans despite frequent assurances from Rita, Dodger and Dash.

"That is good," said Klaus, "I will visit often. It is strange to leave the only home I have had, but I am happy to be with you. I am sure we will make a very good family, maybe even better than with my master."

Dash brushed her head against his shoulder sympathetically. However hard this adjustment might turn out to be for her, it would be much worse for Klaus. The old house was all that he had left of his deceased master, and it must have been a terrible wrench to leave. Still, Klaus had no hesitation in choosing to join Dash on this new adventure, and she felt a great deal of affection for the kind and powerful dog. "I'm sure your master would be very happy for you, he would be pleased to see that you are no longer alone."

"I am sure," said Klaus with a solemn nod.

Jellybean rolled her eyes. This talk of 'masters' left her cold. "Forget about all that, Klausie," she exclaimed, "we can be out all night having a good time. You've gotta get out and enjoy yourself- we're not gonna be young forever! I'm gonna fit in all the partying in that I can before I try for another litter, and I am gonna show you the ropes."

"Yeah, I think I'll stay outta that," said Dash. "I'll leave the wild nights to you two, okay?" In her eyes, being surrounded by countless noisy strangers in the middle of the night was not her idea of fun. Jellybean and Klaus would obviously prove to be good companions in that regard though, and J.B. truly deserved some happiness after the hard time she'd recently been through. Dash preferred to be alone or with close friends, and with the big, beautiful city open to her, she had no need to fear getting bored.

As they turned the corner into the junk-filled alley, all three dogs sniffed eagerly, taking in the new environment. Soon, they knew, the place would carry their scents as they made it their own. Dash made her way to the broken down old car that had been dumped beside the fence, and tested out the well-worn seats. It would make for a very satisfactory place to spend the nights- they would not have to worry about the wet and cold.

"What do you think?" she asked the others, "How about we curl up together in here- it will be plenty warm enough I reckon."

Klaus nodded. "You forget blankets," he said, and he gathered up a tired old blanket that Dash had brought over earlier in his strong jaws. "Then it will be perfect."

Jellybean, by far the largest, was first in. She lay her sturdy body down on the floor beside the back seat. Then Dash, agile as ever, curled up on the seat so that her head lightly touched her cousin's, which was now resting comfortably on the cushioned seat. Finally, Klaus came in, tucking up beside Dash. He pulled the blanket over the two of them, and dangled his paw so that it would rest against Jellybean's side.

"Goodnight, guys," Dash breathed sleepily. She felt completely content, knowing for sure that she'd made the right decision to leave home. She was simply ready, and she was filled with a quiet confidence that she would eventually blossom into a fine leader, perhaps eventually even bringing the next generation of street dogs into the world to follow in her pawsteps. That, however, was a long way away, and for now, nothing mattered more than the comfort of her two best friends lying beside her, sharing in her dreams for the future.

* * *

Dodger closed his eyes, feeling Rita squirming beside him, trying to get comfortable. They lay in the big wardrobe in Fagin's room, the bottom of which had been littered with blankets and cushions. Usually, they might have been able to look out of there and see their Dash lying peacefully at the end of Fagin's bed, her woolen hat having fallen over her face and Klaus close beside her. Dodger was not worried about his younger daughter- she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but already he missed her. A part of him wished he could do the same, be truly independent, not something that was coming close to being a _pet_ rather than a real street dog. But his gang was what really mattered, and Dodger knew that the only way he'd be happy was if he was with them. It wasn't just the same old gang though; it had never been just the four of them before. Dodger had thought about Einstein a lot since losing the barge, and found himself frequently wishing that the old guy was still with them. Now that Dash and Klaus had left, the gang really would feel small, and Einstein's absence would be felt even more.

Dodger felt his way to Rita's soft chest and kissed her where he knew her heart-shape mark would be, where her fur was long and silky. He didn't need to open his eyes, for he knew every inch of her. A gentle pressure against his back told him that Rita had draped her foreleg over him, and then she seemed to relax. Dodger wouldn't let on to her that this new change, yet another one that he hadn't wanted, had thrown him for a loop, but then he knew he didn't need to. Rita could see right through him, in the same way that he too could feel the hidden sadness deep within her. Things _had_ changed, and Dodger knew he'd have to take control and make this new chapter in his life work for him. He smiled as he listened to Rita murmuring in her sleep. For her, and for the gang, he'd make this all work out.


	10. A Heavy Blow

Still out of sorts after the recent upheavals in his life, Dodger made the effort to get out into the city as early as possible each day. Free to do as he pleased, there really was no reason to mope once he was out in the thick of it. Fagin didn't really need him to steal, but Dodger and the others mostly fed themselves; it kept them busy and removed that pressure from Fagin. Unable to stand the thought of truly becoming some common pet, Dodger wouldn't let himself view him in that way; he was still a street dog, and that would never change. This morning, he was out with Rita, who seemed to have adjusted to the changes pretty smoothly. He had to admire that about her; she just got on with life, always practical. With no pressure to provide for anyone, they could just enjoy one another's company and find adventure together in the city. The pair had been roaming around near Brooklyn Bridge, which offered a scenic spot to tuck into breakfast- stolen, of course. Rita was in high spirits, and was determined to bring out Dodger's old devil-may-care attitude to life. She bounded around, splashing into the shallow water and shaking her fur to ensure he got plenty wet. As expected, it took little encouragement to get the mutt to fool around, and he was soon up to his chin in water, splashing and snapping at her.

Figuring that Dodger was now very much wide awake, Rita scrambled back out to the bank and shook herself, leaving her fur sticking up in all directions. He followed behind her, shaking his own fur and grinning at her dishevelled appearance.

Rita latched onto Dodger's bandanna with her teeth and pulled him back into the cover of a stretch of bushes, getting no resistance whatsoever. They were soon completely entwined, hidden from view and revelling in the ecstasy of their togetherness. Between long kisses they'd nuzzle and caress one another, until the rest of the world might as well have not existed- all they saw was each other. It didn't really matter; Fagin was doing just fine with his little job, and the pair could put all their energies into loving one another. When they finally came apart and stretched out a little, Dodger was feeling refreshed and invigorated. _That_ , he thought, was how to start a day.

"So," Dodger said, "now that we've got the important stuff done, you got any plans for the day."

Rita rolled on her back, carefully avoiding prickles in the bush. She pulled a flower away from the leaves and prickles and held it in her mouth, all the while giving Dodger her best 'come hither' look. "I don't know, Dodgie, it's gonna be hard to follow that."

Dodger smirked. "You're tellin' me! If you're not up to anythin' I'll book us in for tonight as well- how do you like the sound of dinner overlooking the Hudson?"

"I'm tempted, I guess I'll be able to squeeze you into my busy schedule." She grinned and licked Dodger's ear. Suddenly serious, her tone changed. "You are feeling okay, you know- about Dash? You don't have to pretend you don't miss her, not to me."

Dodger was quiet, not sure how to respond. Rita knew that he wasn't yet back to his old self after losing the barge- and Dash's leaving had only heightened the feeling that he was lost. What was the point in talking about it though? There was no going back to the way they used to be, no matter what Rita might say.

Rita moved her intense gaze away from Dodger's eyes. He didn't want to really talk, and she wasn't about to try and force him. "We'll be plenty busy soon enough anyhow, what with our Little Boy's pups on the way."

His features and posture relaxing back again, Dodger grinned. "I hope Nicks knows to be careful with ya, I wouldn't be surprised if you get caught tryin' to smuggle a pup or two home."

Rita laughed. "That's not such a bad idea… it would certainly keep you busy having a kid around the place again, right 'Grandpa'?"

Dodger gave her a shove. "Don't you 'Grandpa' me! I've already done the raising puppies thing, I'm leavin' the hard part to Nicky. My job is to show them a thing or two about livin' it up in the city, then I'll be givin' them right back to Mom and Dad." Becoming a grandparent had come rather sooner than Dodger had anticipated, but he was tremendously excited and pleased for his youngest son. He just hoped that the prim and proper Nina would not begrudge his influence.

Rita lay her head over Dodger's, full of affection. "I really can't wait, Dodge," she said, "I wouldn't have dreamed it would happen so fast. It's gonna be a big learning curve for him."

"He'll be fine," Dodger said, "Nina's got the hard job anyway." He shook himself and got to his feet. "I'm gonna go catch the others, you comin'?"

Stretching out her lithe body, Rita hesitated a moment. "No, I'll catch you guys later. I wanted to poke around here a little while longer."

"Suit yourself, babe!" Dodger said, heading out of the bushy cover and back onto the more familiar cold concrete. "I'm gonna hold ya to tonight though." He gave her a wink and a loving headbutt, and went on his way. Now it was time to do something productive- finding something to eat and no doubt leaving chaos and confusion in his wake. On a bright, sunny day like this, Dodger's concerns seemed to fade. His life was all his, and nothing would change that.

* * *

The city was buzzing with activity, and Dodger, Francis and Tito found themselves very busy scouring the streets for opportunities to make a good meal. After a cheery morning, Dodger was still in high spirits, and took great pleasure in testing himself, proving that he was every bit the cool and capable king of the streets that he always had been. He decided that he'd have to drag Rita along next time; just so it would be even more like the good old days, but even with just the three of them, it was pretty sweet. Leaving Tito and Francis arguing- as per the norm- in an alley as they rooted through the trash, Dodger strutted off by himself, eager to seek out more trouble to get into.

And then came a terrible noise; a screech that cut through the sounds of the city. It took a few moments for Dodger to process what the noise was, but then it dawned on him; it was a dog in pain, and alarmingly, there was something familiar about the voice. A chill ran through Dodger's body, and he stopped his tracks. Had something happened to Tito? He hastily ran back the way he'd come, where he'd left Tito and Francis… he'd seem them just a few minutes, nothing could go seriously wrong in that time, surely?

"Frankie! _Frankie!_ " Tito was shouting as Dodger rounded the corner.

"What, what happened?" Dodger barked fearfully. His heart skipped a beat- Francis was slumped over on his foreleg, completely still. This couldn't be what it looked like, it just couldn't.

Tito didn't even look Dodger's way, but kept launching himself with increasing force at his lifeless friend. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get a response. He let out another gut-wrenching howl and fell against Francis' side.

Dodger was stunned, unable to believe what was happening. It was as though he'd been hit by a speeding taxi, knocking him senseless and rendering him useless. For several moments that felt like an eternity, he just stood there, dazed. This couldn't be real, it simply couldn't be happening. Finally, he made to move forward and swayed on his feet, feeling faint. "Francis…" he whimpered, "Tito, what? How?"

Gently nudging his collapsed friend, Dodger could feel that Francis was gone. All of a sudden, Dodger was struggling to breathe; he could feel his chest seemingly constricting on him. Panic perhaps? He let out a loud yelp of despair as he realised that his worst fears were true. He'd lost Francis forever.

For a long time, Dodger and Tito cried over Francis' body, sharing in their grief for a fallen brother. They said very little, but Tito did manage to relay to his friend what had happened. It had been quick, out of nowhere; Francis had suddenly started struggling for breath, and then he fell to the ground, never to get up again. Tito couldn't stop shaking, obviously in shock over what had happened.

"How can this happen, man?" Tito whined, "There was nothing wrong with him this morning!"

Dodger shook his head, still in shock, "I dunno, Tito, I dunno." He really couldn't understand it. Francis had been pretty old really- should they have been more careful with him? Dodger felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach- _could they have done something, anything, to prevent this_? He have a whine as he nudged Francis' body. They couldn't leave him out here like this, exposed. The thought of some unknown, faceless human taking away what was left of their friend was sickening; Dodger would have to get to Fagin, and show his master what had happened.

It seemed that Tito was thinking the same thing. "Hey, Dodger," he sniffed, "we can't just leave him here; he needs to go home to Fagin."

Dodger hated to even think about leaving Tito's side at a time like this, but it couldn't be avoided. He had to go to Fagin… and then, he supposed, he'd have to try and track Rita down. Dodger wasn't sure how he'd ever find the words to tell her… Never had the burden of being the gang's leader been heavier on his shoulders, and to think he'd been moping over losing the barge and his kid growing up! Nothing could have prepared Dodger for having to suddenly say goodbye to a friend and brother who had meant so much to him.

"I'll go get him," Dodger said firmly, "Fagin will come with me, he'll understand that something's wrong. Just wait here, all right? I'll be quick as I can." Once he turned away from the sight of Francis' lifeless body, he couldn't bring himself to look back. "I'll be right back to ya, Tito," he reassured.

Tito said nothing, but lay against his friend's body, already becoming cool in the afternoon air. He was shattered, and was at a loss for what to do with himself. As Dodger's pawsteps quietened, Tito sobbed.

* * *

How Dodger got through the next few hours he wasn't at all sure. It had been a daze- he'd frantically gone to fetch Fagin and had the harrowing job of leading him to the terrible scene. That had been bad enough. Then, once Fagin had carefully bundled Francis up and taken him to be buried in their little yard, Dodger had needed to go right back out again. Telling Rita what had happened was up there with the worst things he'd ever been through; at least with Fagin he hadn't had to say anything. The shock on Rita's face would haunt him for a long time. When the four of them were back at the house, they'd huddled together to say their final farewells and to bury Francis' body. The three dogs all worked together to dig the hole, and cried together as their friend was laid to rest. Briefly, Dodger's mind had wandered to old Einstein; he wished that he could have been buried here too, so he might have stayed with them in some way. The Great Dane had been cremated at the vet, and his ashes scattered in the sea beside the barge. It was all too painful to think about, not when he was hurting enough over Francis, so Dodger just let it go. There wasn't the time to worry about that anyhow; there were others who needed to be talked to still, and the duty once again fell to Dodger. With a loving nuzzle to Rita's side, he'd left, readying himself to break the news to Oliver, Rascal, Nicky and Dash. As soon as he'd gotten away from the house and the gang, he'd broken down crying, a wave of grief crashing down on him. Relaying the message never got any easier, and when Dodger finally came home, he was exhausted.

Dodger walked through the house, taking in the miserable quiet that hung around the place. Never again would the sounds of Francis and Tito starting up a scrap rouse him from his sleep, never would he hear the jovial chuckle of his old friend, never again would he be given a pompous lecture on the value of fine art and culture. Dodger couldn't believe that he'd never see Francis again. Fagin was slumped deep into his chair, looking flat and defeated. It seemed that the others were still out in the yard, around the burial site. Dodger pushed through the dog door, and saw his friends sitting by the mound of earth.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I told just about everyone. They're pretty upset. Just Bandit to talk to now."

Rita winced. She'd been feeling guilty from the second Dodger had left; it simply wasn't fair to leave him to break the news alone. "Oh, Dodge, I'm sorry!" she whimpered, "I should have…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Fine as possible anyway," Dodger said. "I'm home now." He sat between Rita and Tito, joining them in gazing over the grave.

"I'll come with you to find Bandit tomorrow," Rita said quietly to him, "If there was ever a time to stick together, it's now."

Not a lot was said as a chill gradually came over the yard, signalling the sun's going down.

"I can't settle, man," Tito said, "it feels wrong leaving him out here." His ears, tail and whiskers were drooping. "We went in before, but I just feel all messed up. I can't believe he's gone, man."

"I just can't believe it either," Rita murmured, looking over the mound of dirt that marked Francis' resting place. She had tears in her eyes, it had been almost non-stop since Dodger told her. From the second she saw him she could sense that something was horribly wrong, but as much as she braced herself, she couldn't have been prepared for this. She and Francis had long held a sibling-like relationship, often getting on one another's nerves but they nevertheless cared deeply for one another. Francis could be pompous and snobbish, but Rita admired his sharp wit, loyalty, and utter determination. That a dog like that could make it as a street dog at all was extraordinary. Rita knew that Francis was truly something special, and that she'd miss him terribly. She knew that it would be a crushing blow for Tito, who'd been best friend and sparring buddy to Francis since he was a little pup. Life in the gang would surely change forever.

Dodger gave Tito a gentle nudge with his muzzle. "Come on, it's gonna get cold soon. We should be with Fagin right now, he needs us."

Rita sniffed and nodded slowly. She pressed her head lovingly against Dodger's before joining her friends in heading indoors. They'd have to pull together more than ever if they were to get over this, but for the time being the grief felt insurmountable. The night to come would surely be a long one.


	11. Dash in Charge

Feeling sad was to be expected; it was like Dodger always said, the gang was family. Relying on one another to survive, the bonds that formed between the dogs were strong, and the loss left behind a gaping hole and a lingering sadness. Tito was hit hardest- he'd been a little brother to Francis since he was a pup, and they'd almost always slept side by side. Rita and Dodger moved onto Fagin's bed, and happily allowed Tito to curl up with them, but it didn't do much to fill the gap in the little dog's life. The scruffy little Bronx house that had been so recently filled with life and laughter was now distinctly gloomy. Dodger, who had been struggling with the change in his life already, now had to fight hard to keep his chin up- but he had to keep a brave face on. He was always near to his companions, and they took comfort in one another. Usually, they'd hang around near Mrs Foxworth's pet shop where Fagin now worked- just to provide the emotional support their master needed. Mrs Foxworth would also often stop by with Georgette, who, despite being less than sensitive at times, had been a welcome distraction for Tito as he worked through his grief.

Guilt weighed heavily on Rita's shoulders. She hadn't been there at the end, and while she wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye anyhow, that last afternoon with the four of them was something she'd never get back, and she knew that regret would be bothering her for a long time to come. Without his usual sparring partner, Tito had been picking fights with Rita, and while she tried to be understanding of his needs, she could only tolerate so much. She gradually became snappier with him, and increasingly grouchy. Rita found herself looking to Dodger, hoping that he might somehow charm some happiness back into their lives, but behind his smile, he was clearly hurting deeply. Time, Rita supposed, would be the only real healer here. They'd just have to hold on together in the meantime.

* * *

Tucked in a trash-filled alley and hidden from the world, another gang of three was finding its feet. Dash, the quiet and thoughtful young leader, was coming into her own. She'd been rocked by the news of Francis' death, but she resiliently kept on going, making sure that she and her two best friends ate well each day. Klaus and Jellybean were both fun-loving and jovial, and made very easy companions. When Dash was feeling down, they'd be right there to lift her up again. They had visitors as well; Willow and her friends from the warehouse, Dash's free-spirited brother, Bandit, and his mate, Pepper, and Dodger's rather gloomy gang. The alley became an entertaining space, with no interference from humans and plenty of comfortable places to sit- and once Klaus managed to snag a nice battery operated boom box, music almost constantly playing. Already, it felt like home.

Changes within Dash's body told her that she was coming into season, soon ready to produce a litter. It seemed to come as a response to Jellybean's cycle, and the main topic of conversation between the two of them had quickly become 'having puppies'. After her disastrous first attempt at raising a litter, Jellybean was bordering on obsessed- she was going to have another litter and she would make sure that they survived.

"Come on, Dashie," Jellybean said for the tenth time that day, "It would be perfect; we'd raise our litters together, and they'd grow up best friends. You know you'd be a good momma, you're one of the sweetest dogs I know."

Dash wasn't so sure. It seemed to her that one litter in the family would be quite enough to be dealing with. "Oh, I dunno, I just don't feel like I'm ready. If I have pups, I want to be raising them with a committed mate, like what I grew up with. When I find the right dog, then I'll think about it."

Jellybean snorted, though not unkindly. "How are you ever supposed to meet someone when you don't even get out and socialise? The only guys you really know are Klaus and your family."

"Yeah, well, there's no real rush anyway," Dash said, though deep down she had the same concerns. "Besides, I'll be better help for you if I'm not stuck with my own babies to look after. You can be my first priority."

For the time being, Jellybean conceded defeat. "Okay, you might have a point there. I'm still gonna have to try and set you up with some nice guys- I'll find you that perfect mate you want, trust me."

Dash grinned and rolled her eyes. "If it gets you off my back, I'll go along with anything."

She left Jellybean to get on with her mission to find a suitable mate, and retreated back to the alley to catch up with Klaus- at least he wouldn't be distracted by the urge to reproduce. He was sprawled on his back over the roof of the broken down car, his legs in the air and his tongue hanging out.

"Heya, Klaus," Dash laughed, "enjoying your sunbathing?"

Klaus grunted and slid down onto the bonnet. "It is a nice day, a good day for the sun," he said. "I thought Jelly would take you dating."

"She tried- but I'm in no hurry to have a litter. I'm more than happy to help out with hers for now."

Klaus nodded. "Is sensible. We are still learning after all."

Dash was glad that someone agreed with her logic. She dropped onto her front, letting Klaus know that she was feeling playful and ready for action. "You want to go hang out? J.B. is busy interviewing prospective fathers, not exactly my idea of fun."

With a booming bark of excitement, Klaus leapt from the car and bounded to Dash's side. He'd adjusted surprisingly well to roughing it on the city streets, showing himself to be resilient and a helpful member of the new team. As long as he had his friends to have a good time with, he felt able to handle anything- it was a definite step up from living alone in his master's old house. He'd already struck up a good friendship with Jellybean, but he remained devoted to Dash, the first friend he'd had in a very long time.

They ran through the streets, one after the other, with tails held high and wagging. Working together- with Klaus acting as a distraction and Dash using her steal to make the steal- they snagged a few hamburgers and a hotdog, and soon their bellies were full. The success of the outing further boosted Dash's confidence; she felt sure that she was ready to take on the challenge of leading her small gang through the raising of a litter of puppies. Jellybean could rely on her to provide the sustenance for all the new additions. Excitement bubbled through the young dog- she really would be proving herself. With jaunty movements and her head in the clouds, she led the way up onto the rooftops, where she had more freedom to show her agility. There was a hollow clanging sound as her paws hit against the cover of a metal water tank.

Suddenly, there was an almighty crash and a yelp of surprise. Dash whirled around, and saw that the cover had given way under Klaus's weight, and he'd fallen right in.

"Klaus!" she hollered. "Klaus, are you all right?"

Dazed, the Rottweiler took a little while to respond. He'd landed badly on his leg and was shocked by the sudden impact and the cold water that enveloped him. "I… I am fine," he gasped. He paddled his paws through the water to stay afloat, but couldn't get a grip on the slippery walls to clamber out. "Dash- I don't sink I can get out, I cannot climb this!"

Dash looked down into the tank and shuddered involuntarily. There was no way Klaus could just keep treading water, not indefinitely… he needed help, and fast. Trying not to show panic in her voice, she called down to him. "Keep your head above the water- I'll get you out of there, okay?"

She stepped up to the edge, and leant in.

"Don't you fall!" Klaus called up to her.

"I won't- I'm just trying to work out what to do. How deep is it?"

"My toes can just touch the bottom if I reach down, but then my mouth fills with water. It is not good."

Dash turned around and edged further, so that her tail and hind leg hung into the tank. "If you crouch and then jump, can you get hold of my tail? You might be able to pull yourself up if I'm helping."

" _Nein,_ Dashie," Klaus panted, tired from his frantic splashing around. It was clear that he was beginning to panic. "I would pull you in. I just keep trying to climb out."

The fear in his face was clear and it filled Dash with dread. She looked around, desperate for some idea to strike her from nowhere. And then it came to her; if Klaus couldn't be pulled out, she'd have to make it easier for him to climb out by giving him something to stand on. There was a large plank of wood beside the tank, and after a bit of huffing, puffing and shoving, she managed to manoeuvre it over the top. "Watch out, I'm going to push this down!"

There was a crash and a splash, but Klaus was unhurt by the heavy, falling plank. It made a ramp, but it was not enough to allow him to clamber to safety. " _Danke,_ " he said, still puffing, "I can stand on this, so least will not drown. Do you have more for me to stand on?"

Relieved that Klaus was at least out of imminent danger, Dash darted away to find something else to drop down. If the water rose high enough, he'd be able to float to the top, otherwise, he'd need some semblance of a ladder to get out. They'd need to be careful too- Dash knew that a heavy blow from above could be extremely dangerous for Klaus. Weighing up the risks, she decided that their best chance of success would be to drop in lots of easier to move, smaller objects, rather than to push in something heavy that could hurt him.

"I'll find something," called Dash, "Just keep hanging in there." She darted back the way she'd come, finding her way back down from the rooftops. Her breathing was shallow- she'd been in a state of panic, but she took a few moments to slow down and collect herself; Klaus would be fine, she just needed to think things through.

When Dash returned to the rooftop, dragging behind her a car tyre, Klaus was still perched upon the wooden plank. She hauled the tyre into the tank and immediately retreated to find more. This might take some time, but she knew that she'd get her friend to safety if she kept using her head.

Klaus patiently waited, and ducked out the way as Dash pushed down a broken deck chair, a child's scooter, a small wooden crate, and a whole bag of trash. He was shivering as the cold water went down to his skin, but he had faith in his leader.

"Try now!" said Dash, as Klaus arranged the junk into a pile.

His paws clattering against the metal as he scrambled to pull himself free of the water tank. He hauled his front over the top edge, and Dash grabbed hold of his scruff to help him up the rest of the way. Huffing and panting, Klaus was finally out.

Both dogs laughed in sheer relief, and fell onto their bellies.

"I sink," said Klaus through his laughter, "I sink I have had enough adventure for one day. Shall we go home, _kleiner freund_?"

Dash grinned, proud of herself for managing a potential crisis. "Klausie, I think you just read my mind. How about chillin' out with some blankets, some tunes and I'll bring you something special for dinner to getcha over your ordeal? Sound good?"

Tails wagging once again, they merrily headed back to their alley- which felt more like home than ever. They were still learning, and new challenges would keep coming their way, but both young dogs felt like they could take on anything. Perhaps, Dash thought, perhaps she did have it in her to be a great leader just like her infamous father.

* * *

Dodger felt as though he was a shadow of his former self. Lying in the dark front room, he felt as if his life was slipping away. He might as well not have a gang now- they were shattered perhaps beyond repair, just three dogs sharing in misery. As much as Dodger tried, there was little to be done to lift anyone's spirits. Bandit, his eldest son, had been around a few times, offering support and a shoulder to cry on, as had Oliver, who'd been keen to stay right by Dodger's side. It meant more than the mutt could find the words for, and it gave him a glimmer of hope for the future.

"See, honey," Rita said gently, "we're not as alone as we feel. And I'm right here for you, no matter what. You know that, don't you?"

Dodger smiled, but turned away. He couldn't remember ever feeling so lonely. Maybe he would have been able to handle this if he still had Dash and Klaus around to bring the mood up, but they were gone now; just like Oliver had left, and Lily, and Bandit.

Rita jumped up onto the battered couch and delicately placed herself beside Dodger. "We've got to keep it together- Nicky's pups will soon be here, it'll be just what we need. New life."

Tito came into the room, looking distinctly rough, as though he'd had little sleep. "I like your kid, Rita, but playing happy families won't bring Frankie back," he snapped.

"Don't start on me, Tito," Rita retorted, her fur bristling. "We're all hurting here, I'm just trying to make things better." She looked to Dodger for support, but he simply looked uneasy.

The upcoming arrival of his first grandpups was a precious bright spot on the horizon for Dodger, but it felt wrong to acknowledge any excitement, not when Francis wouldn't be with them to see the newest members of the family. He wasn't quite ready to move on, but at the same time he wanted to be a pillar of strength for what family he had left.

Dodger remained calm, sympathising deeply with both of his friends. "I know, Tito, I know, man. But she's right, we need to try and focus on the future, however hard it is."

Tito's stance was stiff, and the tension showed in his face. The arrival of Dodger and Rita's grandchildren would put him further on the outside; they had one another, and he was the unwanted extra. It was hard to fight back the bitterness. He had Georgette; when he was around her it was easy to forget that he'd lost his best friend, but coming home to the Bronx house brought everything crashing back.

Dodger whined softly, and moved his foreleg to invite his little friend to sit with him. After a brief hesitation, Tito moved forward, and settled himself against Dodger's chest. Confused by a storm of emotions, he still felt security in closeness to what family he had. Staring off into space, he exhaled loudly. Rita lay her foreleg over the Chihuahua's shivering form. Tension had been growing, and the future for the gang seemed uncertain.

"You guys are everything to me," Dodger murmured. "No matter how long it takes for things to get better, I'm gonna get us through, and that's a promise."


	12. Puppies! Puppies! Puppies!

The death of Francis had been a blow to young Nicky, but with his focus on his soon-to-be-born litter, he didn't mope around for long. If there had ever been any doubt that Nina was pregnant, it was now very much gone; her rotund belly exaggerated by the slenderness of her form. Nicky said, laughing, that she looked something like a bowling ball with twigs for legs- and he received a sharp nip for the cheek. Joking aside, he'd defied his reputation for being nothing but trouble by showing endless devotion to the mother of his unborn pups. Nothing was too much trouble; if Nina was hungry, Nicky would take advantage of the lunch rush and bring her hot dogs, burgers and many other warm and tasty treats, and when she was preparing her whelping area for the ninth or tenth time, he'd get right out there searching for discarded blankets, clothes and cushions. Deeply appreciative and extremely excited, Nina would shower him with thanks and affection- to have the support of someone who cared for the litter as much as she did gave her great peace of mind; the pups could not be more loved.

With Nina reaching the end of her pregnancy, any signs that she might be busy for any length of time would put Nicky on alert. On this morning, she hadn't come out to greet him as she usually did-something was going on. Nicky paced beside the fence; back and forth, back and forth. It was happening; he could feel it in his bones- the puppies were on their way. He found himself softly whining; the helplessness of his situation getting to him. There was no just bursting into Ernie's yard and demanding that the old man let him in, and it wasn't as if there would be anything he could do to help Nina even if he was by her side, but Nicky wanted so much to be there for her. As the long minutes and then hours ticked by, a track became worn into the path next to the fence by which Nicky relentlessly marched. Surely, _surely_ they must have been born by now. Unable to stand it any longer, he gave one last whine and crawled through the fence. He was going to Nina and his babies.

Pawing frantically at the back door, Nicky barked, hoping desperately to be heard by Nina's master. After what seemed like an age, Ernie came to the door, a confused look on his face. Nicky immediately calmed; he had to give the impression of being quiet and peaceful if he wanted a chance to get near his mate.

"You're worried about your friend, aren't you, boy?" the old man asked, scratching Nicky's head. "If you want to come on in, you'll have to remember your manners- Nina's feeling a little tired."

Nicky was trembling with anticipation as he came through the door. New scents reached him the moment he walked in; the puppies had arrived, there was no doubt about it. "Nina?" he called out gently as he approached the whelping box. The sight that met him warmed his heart.

The softest of smiles on her face, Nina looked up to Nicky. "Hello, stranger," she said, "are you ready to meet your puppies?"

"Wow…" Nicky breathed. He took in the sight and scent of the six squirming furry bundles. Their eyes were tight shut, and they produced only squeaks… they were so helpless. Tentatively, he moved closer, touching his nose delicately against the nose of the biggest pup, a brown and white boy. "Nina, they're beautiful. You're amazing, you know that?"

"I didn't know I could love anything so much," said Nina, still smiling. "We've got three little boys and three little girls. Ernie's named them already."

"Oh?"

"The little man to your nose is Breezy, and next to him is your daughter Feather- your firstborn. On Feather's other side is the first boy, Cloud; he was born just a couple of minutes after she was. This little girl with the part-moon shape on her chest is Luna- she's the youngest, and next to her is our middle daughter, Sky. And _this,_ " Nina said, moving her foreleg to offer Nicky a better view of the little brown male who was tucked against her chest, "is River."

Nicky grinned as he looked over his puppies. "Breezy, Feather, Cloud, Luna, Sky and River," he said. "Sounds like old Ernie went for a bit of a nature theme."

Nina chuckled. "Yeah, he wanted to name Luna after the moon because of her mark, and then most of the others got sky names too."

"The names suit them," said Nicky. "I can't wait 'til they can see and hear- then I can start teaching them their names and they can get to know me."

"Well, I'm in no hurry. I'm just happy to enjoy every moment I have now." Nina lay down her head amongst her little ones, who were all settling in for a sleep. "I've gotta thank you, Nick. This really is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and it's all because of you."

Nicky licked Nina's head. "Right back at ya. It seems crazy that this is real. I guess I'll drop by a bit later, if Ernie will let me that is. I think he's pretty much figured that I'm the daddy."

"Thanks, Nick. I think I need a good sleep now anyway."

"Sleep well then, Mama Nina. I'll be back." Nicky gave each puppy a gentle lick, and then allowed Ernie to lead him to the back door. It felt as though he was walking on a cloud. Life was pretty sweet.

* * *

The news left Rita and Dodger ecstatic- they were grandparents! The sorrows that had plagued them seemed to slip away in the whirlwind of excitement as Nicky joyfully relayed his news; there were six puppies, three girls and three boys, and they were all strong and healthy. Neither dog could remember the last time they'd felt quite so happy, _finally_ there was something to smile about. Even the increasingly morose Tito couldn't keep from leaping around in excitement. On that sunny afternoon, troubles and sadness were forgotten.

Out of respect for Nina, whom neither of the new grandparents knew very well, distance was kept until Nicky confirmed that she was ready for visitors. It was an anxious wait, during which tensions gradually built back up. Tito, increasingly feeling like a spare part, soon got over the excitement, and came to resent Dodger and Rita's togetherness. More than anything, he just missed Francis. Dodger's attempts to get out and have some fun with his smallest friend were foiled as he was rebuffed, with Tito opting to run off to see Georgette instead. Needing the company in this emotional time, Dodger in turn looked to Rita for support, and so Tito's frustration grew. While everyone had their feelings all over the place, arguments could flare up over next to nothing, and the strain was showing.

Finally, Nicky turned up one night to invite his old family to visit his new family. Once again, the tension temporarily disappeared, at least for Dodger and Rita. Concerned for Nina's being overwhelmed, Nicky asked that only they would visit for now, and Tito could come along once they could be sure that the new mother would be comfortable with the added attention.

"Man, are you serious?" Tito exclaimed, indignant. "She's had weeks to 'get comfortable', what's your woman's problem?"

Rita shook her head, getting tired of Tito's grouchiness. "She doesn't even know you, Tito. These are her first babies, she's gonna be protective."

"Just chill out man," Dodger added, "we'll put in a good word for ya; she'll have ya round in no time." He tried to give the Chihuahua a friendly bat around the ears with his paw, but Tito jumped away, scowling.

Thoroughly angered, Tito stormed off- if they didn't want him around, he'd find someone who would… but he wouldn't be quick to forget how quick they were to brush him aside. So much for friends.

Rita's fur bristled as the frustration got to her- but she remained determined not to let Tito ruin this. It wasn't every day you got to meet your first grandchildren, and nothing could overshadow that. She shook herself to let it all go. With six grandpups to meet, the unpleasantness at home would soon be forgotten.

Dodger just sighed. He didn't have a clue what could be done to help Tito; it was just grief after all, and there was nothing he could do to heal those wounds. Once again, the feisty little dog would be running off to Georgette for comfort, seemingly drifting further away from his real family. Turning back to Nicky, Dodger forced a grin. "All right then, Nicks, you've got some kids to show off," he said, and began toward the door. Soon, concern gave way to a feverish excitement.

* * *

Six sniffing noses and pairs of bright, curious eyes emerged from Nina's whelping box. Three weeks old and pictures of puppy pudginess, the little ones were terribly cute.

"So," said Nicky proudly, "these are the kids."

Rita felt her heart swell with love. The puppies were small, but clearly full of interest in their visitors. "Hiya, kids," she said gently, "I am so happy to meet you guys."

Nudging the puppies forward, Nina greeted Dodger and Rita with a friendly smile. "I'm sorry it's taken so long, I just wanted some time to really build that bond with them before having visitors. Kids, this is your grandpa and grandma."

One bold puppy, a sleek coated brown girl, nudged her little nose against Dodger's. "Hello," she said in her squeaky voice. Reaching an age where they could begin to properly get to grips with the world around them, the puppies were just starting to talk. "My name Sky."

"Pleased ta meet ya, Sky."

For the next couple of hours, they all became better acquainted. The cheekiest of the puppies, River, hung onto Rita's ear with his sharp teeth and giggled as she lifted him up and down. Soon Breeze and Sky put themselves into the game as well, and Rita was pulled into a very gentle 'rough and tumble'. Dodger was itching to get involved in the action, but with snuggly young Luna snoozing on his chest and foreleg, playtime didn't seem likely.

Rita laughed as she finally managed to escape the nipping jaws of her grandpups. "Hey, Dodge, you know you can't take her home, right?"

"If she doesn't wake up sometime, I'm not gonna be goin' anywhere." Dodger was totally content surrounded by the pups; it was almost like the old days when his own litter was young. It would be hard to walk away from such a happy environment and return to the Bronx house.

"Luna likes you," said Feather, the oldest of the puppies. "She sleep!" Resting his head on Feather's back was Cloud, who couldn't bear to be away from his friend and sister. As they toddled around their grandparents, they were almost always in contact with one another.

Rita looked to Nina, suspecting that she'd be ready to let the pups have a proper nap. "Maybe we should let you guys get a little rest. What do you think, Nina?"

Nina grinned. "Honestly, I could take a nap myself! Ernie will be home soon anyway, so it might be time to recharge those batteries for a bit. Poor Luna's already sound asleep."

Very gently, Dodger picked up the slumbering Luna by the scruff of her neck, to which she responded with just a little flicker of her eyelids. He carefully placed her in the whelping box, where she could be nestled against her warm mother. One by one, the remaining pups followed in returning to their bed and the comfort that Nina provided.

"Thank you so much, Nina," Rita said, "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"No, thank you," said Nina, "It's so good to break the day up with friendly visitors- and it really feels great to be able to share the babies; you're family after all."

Nicky saw his parents out and returned to Nina's side. Now that the puppies were beginning to move around better and explore, he could really build relationships with them and spent more and more time hanging around at Nina's place, clamouring to have some proper interaction with the pups. It hadn't taken long for the little ones to see him as a playmate, and he soon learned how to get them giggling. For now, though, they were ready for an afternoon sleep and feed, and he was of little help in that regard.

"Nick, you should get back home- you know Sophie will miss you if she comes back and you're not there," Nina said, resting down her head. She appreciated his company, and was reminded time after time of how perfect a choice he was for the father of her litter, but he still led a separate life, away from this new family. It was hard for her to imagine their partnership progressing; even since the birth, Nicky loved the freedom of running out in the busy streets and living the life of a womaniser, while Nina was happiest in the comfort of her home. Still, the bond he clearly shared with his young mistress told her that they were not as different as they might appear.

Nicky gave a loud exhale. He felt a longing to share his mate and pups with Sophie, knowing how completely enchanted she would be with them. His family didn't really know Nina's Ernie at all, so visits were nothing but a fantasy. It was a dilemma, and Nicky knew he'd have to overcome it if he was to have any chance of convincing his human family to take on a small furry new addition in the coming months. At this early stage he was already dreading the prospect of saying goodbye to his children forever; it was something that Nina, raised as a pet and taken from her own mother early, was fairly comfortable with, but the idea seemed extreme to Nicky. While he and his brother had gone off to new homes, contact had always been retained with his birth family- and that didn't look likely here. In the end, he knew it was Nina's choice. They were _her_ puppies. Nicky's part had for the most part already been played out, and he had no business trying to interfere with the plans Nina and Ernie had for them. It was a wrench, but it was just something that came with their differing approaches to life.

"Okay, you're probably right," he said. "I'll be back again tomorrow though, so get those pups well rested for some serious playtime!" However this would all work out at the end, he was going to enjoy these fleeting weeks with his puppies with every ounce of his energy.


	13. Back to the Beginning

"So, what now, Dodge? I could definitely go for lunch." Having finally dragged herself away from Nicky's puppies, Rita was ready and raring to leap into action. Keeping busy meant she had less time to mope and mourn, and allowed her to let go of the tension that often built up back home.

Dodger fought the strong urge to accept the invitation. The day had been a happy one, and to spent time working the streets with his closest friend would make it even better… but he had responsibilities elsewhere. "You know I'd love to, babe," he said, "It's just Tito, that's all, I gotta track him down and try fix his head up. He could use a friend, and _I_ should be there for him, not that overly coiffed poodle."

Rita sighed. She knew it made sense, and would support anything that would help get Tito back to his own self- she could barely stand this new, angrier, version. "Okay, that does sound a wise move. I'll try and bring home enough for all of us, you two just try and enjoy yourselves."

"Can't make any promises, 'specially on Tito's part, but I'll do my best. See ya round then, gorgeous."

With that, they went their separate ways. Rita hoped that Dodger's efforts to seek Tito out would do something to lessen the resentment that the little dog seemed to be feeling for the two of them. She supposed it was because he was lonely, and she sympathised. It was hard not to feel a bit of that emptiness these days. Dodger always seemed to be at his best when faced with a crisis, and Rita trusted that he'd get them all through, just as he always had. The task of keeping everyone fed took on a greater importance with so much already going wrong; Fagin didn't need the added burden, and it would be one less thing for Dodger to worry about while he tried to make some headway with Tito.

The Bronx neighbourhood in which they'd recently taken up residence was proving to be a place of fruitful opportunities. The local blocks of houses and apartments were not the tidiest, and messy humans meant a good life for street dogs. Fast food and takeaway leftovers could be found in just about every trashcan, and it took no time at all for Rita to gather together what amounted to a grand- if not particularly upper class- feast. She took each morsel back to a cardboard box she'd left next to the hole in the fence in the yard, leaving her free to carry on with her mission. It felt good to be busy, to have a purpose again. Admittedly, Dodger hadn't been completely wrong about their lifestyle changing with the move to a 'proper' house.

Rita looked up at the sounds of pawsteps coming up behind her. She smiled at the sight of her youngest daughter, who looked worried, but not too thin for a youngster just finding her feet. "Dash- how are you going, honey? You look well fed."

"I'm fine," Dash said, though she grimaced. "I need you to come with me; Willow's sick. She thinks she's going to die- I keep telling her to try and get Fagin to help but she won't hear it."

Shocked, Rita took a moment to find her voice. "Wh-where is she? What's wrong?" she stuttered. Surely this couldn't be happening, not so soon after Francis.

"I'm not really sure what's wrong," said Dash sadly, "but she can't eat anything at all, and she's just wasting away. She looks exhausted."

The words hit Rita like a kick in the guts. Her poor Willow… it was all that Rita could do not to burst into tears on the spot. Her younger sister meant the world to her, and she couldn't comprehend the pain it would cause if she lost Willow forever. She stifled a horrified whine.

"Bean's taken her back to the apartment where you were born," Dash continued, trying to get the message across quickly even as she could feel the distress it caused her mother. "Willow said she wanted to go back to where she came from when the end came."

Feeling physically ill herself, Rita ran with Dash all the way back to the old apartment, racing over the tops of cars to get there quickly. Even then, the journey felt like forever. How were they to know if they'd get there too late? How, Rita wondered desperately, could this possibly be happening after all they'd been through recently?

* * *

Finally, Rita and Dash came close to the old apartment block, and Rita could just make out the form of her sister, lying stricken on the ground. In front of Willow, Jellybean stood on guard, her short fur erect and her stance tense. They were clearly much too close to humans for the young mastiff's liking.

"Willow!" Rita breathed. She was drawn to her sister as if by a magnet, and soon she was tenderly nuzzling Willow's face. Rita's heart sank as she felt how weak the poor dog was, it seemed she could barely move, and her eyes were tired and sunken. She'd known that Willow had not been in the best of health in recent weeks, but the change in her was shocking.

Willow whimpered a little, but a small smile came to her face. "You came… you came… Rita…"she said quietly. Her ringed tail have a weak twitch, an attempt at a wag. "I'm scared. I'm… scared, Rita. The humans, they're all around."

"We're here, we'll protect you." Rita said, and gently licked Willow's face. It took everything in her to keep from crying- it was all too much, she was still in pieces over losing Francis-, but she knew she had to be strong. Willow had always looked up to her as a protector, and though Rita hadn't always been successful in such a role, there was no question this time. She'd take care of Willow, and nothing would stand in her way. "You're safe, Willie, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm here… I'm here and I love you."

Tears were rolling down Dash's cheeks. She nudged Jellybean's shoulder reassuringly. Of course it would do little to comfort her distressed friend- how could it when it looked plain like her mother was dying? -but it was all Dash knew to do. There was no doubt about it; whatever was wrong was something serious, and it would take a miracle to save Willow.

"Rita," Jellybean said, her voice cracking with emotion, "we can't stay here. Mom wanted to go to her first home, but this place just feels _wrong_. There are humans everywhere- we could get picked up by dogcatchers any minute."

Rita had eyes only for her sister. Willow looked back with a deep, searching gaze. _What do you want me to do, Willow?_ "Are you sure you want to be here?" she asked.

"I don't..." Willow murmured, "I don't know. I'm scared. I'm scared of the humans, I'm scared of dying. I don't know what to do, Rita. I just, I just need you to stay with me."

"Oh, Will, I'm not leaving your side. Not for anything."

Willow gave a faint groan and snuggled her face against her elder sister's. Suddenly she felt as though she was a little pup again, taking comfort in the protection of her brave Rita… she felt safe. "Please," she said, "if you take me to your home, can you keep your human away? I can't stay here, it doesn't feel right, not anymore." Willow winced as the yell of a human broke the feeling of security. "I need to be… I need to be with you."

Rita bit her lip anxiously. She wasn't sure how to keep Fagin away in his own home. If Willow was in the yard, she'd need to be guarded… could Rita really drive her own master away? If she didn't, Jellybean certainly would, and with her emotions all over the place and fear pumping through her, Rita knew there would be a real risk of the mastiff causing Fagin a serious injury. But all the same, Willow couldn't stay here. There was little choice, and Rita wouldn't allow herself to let Willow down again. Nothing mattered more than that now.

Jellybean gave a rumbling growl. "How can you go near their human? It was humans who beat you and chained you!"

"J.B., there are humans _here_ ," Dash said gently. "We can keep Fagin back. It seems a better option than staying somewhere like this."

"Why can't we just go back to the old warehouse?" Jellybean demanded, "This whole thing is crazy-"

"Bean!" Willow cut across her daughter, speaking in as stern a tone as she could muster, before softening again. "This is about how I feel. I need to go back, back to where I started. I can compromise- I started out with Rita, so it would feel right to be at her home."

Jellybean gave a long and mournful whine. "You don't have to give up! You don't…" She gave a dry sob. Her mother, the one who loved her above all others; she couldn't really die, could she? "What… whatever you think is right, I will help you."

Rita wanted to reassure Jellybean, despite having serious qualms herself. "Dash's right, we can keep Fagin away, which is more than we could do with any number of strangers. We'll have access to food and water, and will be able to make your mom comfortable. Where's Flash? She's welcome to set up camp in the yard as well."

Still not happy with the plan, Jellybean nonetheless was prepared to do anything for her mother, and thought better of continuing to argue. "She's back at the warehouse; I was going to help her come to Willow- you know she's losing her sight- but I didn't want to leave."

Klaus spoke up. "I can find her, show her the way to the house if she vishes."

"I dunno," said Dash, "we might need you with us when we make the move. You look scary enough that no one will pick a fight with us with you around, and Willow looks like an easy target right now."

"You make good point," said Klaus, "I vill join you and then go back for Flash. Ve must keep Villow safe."

Together, Rita, Dash and Jellybean helped Willow to her feet, and gently nudged her on her way. Rita felt uneasy; it would be quite a trek, and Willow was already so weak. It seemed there was no choice- they couldn't stay here where the vulnerable dog would be so exposed. Klaus took the lead, prepared to protect Willow for any danger that might come their way. His muscle and imposing looks were greatly appreciated as the small group weaved their way around the crowds. For much of the way, Jellybean strode onwards with her mother draped over her back, exhausted from all the movement.

Leading the way, Rita struggled to take the situation in. She couldn't accept it- there was no way she'd give up hope, not while Willow still breathed.

* * *

The small, weed-filled yard became a sick bay, though no one had much idea how to fix Willow's illness. Rita had tried her best to make a warm and comfortable shelter for her sister to lay in; dragging down the stairs and into the yard the bed she'd slept in most of her life, laying down whatever blankets and pillows were around the place, and positioning it all under the cover of an umbrella that had been dug into the soil. It was a start, but she was determined to do everything she could to give Willow a chance. The day's takings from an afternoon of scrounging were offered to the tired hound, who took a few tentative nibbles. With Willow settled in, and her close friends and family snuggling up by her side, there didn't seem to be a lot more that anyone could do.

As Willow drifted to sleep, Rita turned to Flash and Jellybean. "So, what happened? How can she get this bad so fast?"

Flash, a pit bull mix who had been a friend of Willow's for years, replied miserably. "She's not been totally right for ages, we all know that. It's been tough for her to bounce back after…" she hesitated out of sensitivity to Jellybean. The loss of the mastiff's litter had been immensely distressing for Willow, and had been the start of her poor health. "Well, you know. But then suddenly she couldn't eat, could barely even walk. I don't know if it's a sort of bug or if she ate something bad, but she got worse before we even knew what was happening. Willow was sickly to begin with, so I that's why it hit her so hard."

Jellybean hung her head, feeling a heavy guilt. Could her mother be dying because of her own inability to raise her puppies? As if the pain wasn't enough. For the first time, Jellybean wondered if the new litter now growing inside her was a terrible mistake.

A squeaking from the house indicated the opening of the back door- and five canine heads shot up, immediately defensive. Rita felt her stomach drop as she saw Fagin come out, and the human-fearing Jellybean and Flash rise to their feet, hackles raised. She could feel Dash look to her, obviously unsure of what to do.

"What's going on out here, Rita? Brought some friends home?" Fagin asked jovially.

Rita could feel Jellybean shifting beside her as Fagin came nearer, and realised that she had to take control before someone else did. She snarled, sending out a rumbling warning growl and exposing her sharp teeth. _Come on, Fagin,_ she urged in her head, _take the hint._ Getting to her feet, Rita placed herself between her master and the other dogs, but didn't drop her threat.

Fagin, confused by Rita's strange behaviour, continued to come closer, reaching out his hand to her.

Jellybean gave a rumbling growl, and jumped forward as if preparing to strike; Rita knew that there were no there was no other option. Her gut wrenching, Rita lunged and sunk her sharp teeth into Fagin's outstretched hand.

With a frightened yell, Fagin leapt back, a look of deep hurt on his face. At the same time, Tito charged into the yard and, barking in anger, threw himself at Rita. The yard erupted into chaos; Jellybean and Flash continued to bark and growl defensively, Klaus and Dash tried to get between Tito and Rita, while both poor Fagin and Willow were left frightened and bewildered.

"Watcha doing? Are you crazy?" Tito demanded as Klaus pulled him back by his tail. He was shaking with fury, and stunned that someone who was _supposed_ to be family could turn against their own master. He glared up at Rita, all the while straining to jump forward and take another bite at her.

Disturbed by the commotion, Dodger came running outside with Oliver at his heels. They'd come back from the Foxworths' with Fagin and Tito, and had been taken completely by surprise by the vicious barking coming from the backyard.

"Wha-? What the hell's goin' on?" Dodger asked, distressed to see that Fagin had backed toward the house, as if frightened… and with his hand bloodied. What could Jellybean and Flash even be doing here in the first place?

"Dodge…" Rita started, but she was soon cut off.

"She attacked Fagin, that's what's going on!" Tito yelled, still struggling against Klaus' hold. "She just turned on him!"

Dodger's eyes clouded over. Surely that couldn't be true… Rita wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- turn on a dime and attack the human who'd been her trusted friend since she was a little pup. Looking up to Rita, the shame in her eyes told him otherwise. Subconsciously, Dodger raised his hackles as a wave of anger surged through him. "Tito," he barked, "go back indoors, make sure Fagin's all right." He then twisted round to see Oliver looking scared and confused. "You too, kid."

With a look to Dodger for confirmation, tentatively, Klaus let Tito go. The Chihuahua snarled at Rita, but then ran inside with Oliver a little way behind him.

Jellybean continued to bark her threat towards the house.

"Will you shut up?" Rita snapped, silently relieved to have reason to look away from Dodger's steely gaze. "If you had just kept calm and pulled your head in, none of this would have happened! You even try and pull another stunt like that and I'll give you a bite you won't forget!"

Still shaking with fear and distress, Jellybean finally slunk back to where Willow and the still-tense Flash lay.

Dash whined. "Dad, this wasn't supposed to happen- we needed to bring Willow here, where she'd feel safe. She's real sick; we think she's dying."

Dodger's expression softened slightly, and he looked back to Rita who looked absolutely distraught. "Willow's… dying?" he asked. Suddenly it all made sense; after all that had happened recently, she'd do everything within her power to help her sister.

Rita looked into Dodger's eyes, silently begging him to understand. "She was scared, Dodge, and she wanted me with her when the end came. I'm so sorry it's become such a mess, I thought I could manage everyone."

Dodger's eyes wandered over to the makeshift shelter, beside which Jellybean and Flash were lying. "She's over there?" he asked gently. His relationship with Willow hadn't been without its bumps in the road, but whether or not he'd admit to it, he'd developed feelings of affection for the often temperamental hound.

"Yes," said Rita, nodding, "She was exhausted by the journey here; she's not been able to eat in days. She's wasting away." Still the words were painful to say, it made the situation feel all too real.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Rit," said Dodger. His head was spinning; poor Rita was only trying to care for someone she loved, but the result was that her relationship with Tito had disintegrated immeasurably further, and now Fagin wouldn't feel able to trust her. To say it was a mess was an understatement. "Are you gonna stay out here tonight? I can bring you- and Willow too- anything you need." He moved in and nuzzled Rita's neck. "I'll keep Fagin clear and try and cool Tito. I'm here for ya, babe, all right?"

Dash hung her head. "We're sorry; we should have made sure that Fagin was never in any danger. It won't happen again, but we really can't move Willow," she said, "Are you _sure_ it's okay for us to all stay out here?"

"'Course you can," Dodger replied, "Just watch it with Tito, these days he's like a bomb that could go off at any moment. Any other circumstance he'd be happy to see you and Klaus, but you know how he's been since we lost Francis."

Rita licked Dodger's ear. There were no words for how much she appreciated that he was supportive even after the drama that had unfolded. He was a true friend. "Thanks, Dodge," she said, "and you take care of them two for me. Try and make Tito understand."

"Don't worry about them, I'll sort everything out. Just do what you need to do for Willow, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

Dodger wandered back indoors, still shaken by the turn of events. If the gang had been falling to pieces already, how was he ever going to salvage it when Tito was so furious with Rita? He sighed heavily as he stepped through the dog door into the house; those happy moments he'd spent with Nicky and Nina's pups just a few hours ago now seemed like another lifetime. Once again, he was faced with a mess to clear up- and he was beginning to wonder how much longer he could continue.

* * *

Night fell, and thankfully, all was calm and quiet in the yard. Poor Willow had been sick a couple of times, a result of the few scraps of food she'd nibbled on earlier, and she remained weak and shaky. It was heartbreaking to watch, but her close family remained by her side, providing whatever comfort they could. Rita couldn't see how such a pitiful creature could keep fighting for much longer, and it was almost more than she could bear. She felt a nagging fear whenever Willow closed her eyes that she'd never wake up again, which made it near possible to settle. Jellybean, now back to her old, good-natured self with the threat of human interference gone, and Rita surrounded Willow's bed, and stayed in close contact with her; Dash and Klaus were curled up asleep close-by, and the indomitable Flash sat awake, listening out for sounds of distress. With a good sized group, one dog could keep an eye or ear on how Willow was doing while everyone else tried to get some sleep. Flash heard Rita stirring, apparently restless.

"Try and get some sleep, Rita," Flash said kindly, "I'll wake you the second it sounds as though Willow is really struggling. You need to take care of yourself."

"Thanks, I'll keep trying. She's lucky to have you here." Rita closed her eyes, though she knew sleep was still unlikely. How could she turn her brain off when she was faced with getting her head around losing her sister forever? It would be a long night, that much was for certain.


	14. Healing the Sick

Woken by Fagin pulling himself out of bed, Dodger stirred. By his side was Oliver, still snoozing away. With all the drama that had gone down, Dodger was grateful for the cat's company; Oliver very rarely came to stay, but he was always welcomed with enthusiasm. Had the cat not been there, it would have been a very lonely night; Rita had remained in the backyard with the stricken Willow, and Tito had been ranting about the situation at any opportunity. They couldn't keep on like this… something would have to give. Carefully, Dodger got up, managing not to wake his sleeping friend, and he followed Fagin out of the room.

"Morning, Dodger," Fagin said, no less cheerful than usual despite the events of the evening before. "We'd better bring your little friend back to the shop, I know one little girl who will have been missing him!"

Dodger licked his master's hand, causing him to flinch. The smile faded from Fagin's face.

"Think you can take care of Rita for me, boy? Something's definitely not right." Fagin's eyes showed the hurt and rejection he'd felt. None of his dogs had ever tried to push him away before, and he could only hope it was nothing personal- pushed aside by most humans, the dogs were the only creatures who ever made him feel wanted; to lose that would be a bitter blow.

Tito trotted into the room, his tail high. "Come on, man, let's go!" he called, "I can't get comfortable round here with them in the yard." He looked back toward the upstairs window, his expression hard. Despite everything, he was relieved to see that Willow had made it through the night, but to have their yard- the place where Francis was buried- playing host to dogs who would happily attack Fagin was still all wrong. Of course, Rita was to blame, and her actions felt like a personal betrayal. Tito wanted to push her away, push her out, and punish her for what she'd done. It was very lucky for Rita, he thought, that Dodger was around to hold him back.

"We're goin', we're goin'," Dodger reassured him, unnerved by the obvious anger that still flowed through the little dog. "I've just gotta check in with Rita, should be back by the time Fagin's ready to set off." Noticing Tito's hackles begin to raise, he added quickly, "You don't mind kicking Oliver into gear, do ya? He's still enjoying his beauty sleep."

Obviously not impressed, Tito nonetheless left Dodger to speak to Rita without interference. There was no point anyway… he knew exactly whose side he'd take.

Rita stretched out, digging her forepaws into the dirt. It had been a long night, but everyone had come through. Willow's breathing was still shallow, and she'd shivered all night, but at least she was alive. The real test, they all knew, would be whether she could keep a meal down for long enough to give her the strength she needed. While Rita's hopes had raised slightly, she knew that Willow was not out of the woods yet- not by a long shot.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked a sleepy Dash, with a yawn.

"I've been better, but for now I'll keep it together for her sake," Rita replied. "Do you think you and Klaus could go on a food run? I don't really want to leave Willow, and I definitely can't leave Jellybean and Flash here in case Fagin tries to approach again. I don't want to put a load of pressure on you, but…"

Dash shook her head. "Don't worry about it! We'll bring back what you need; and I know it's gonna need to be a lot, 'cause Bean is already eating enough to feed her pups. I won't rest until everyone's taken care of."

Rita smiled appreciatively and shook herself off. She had every faith in her daughter's ability to find food, and it would be one less thing to worry about herself. Taking kibble from the house was out; aside from the fact that Tito would throw a fit, it wouldn't be fair to Fagin. While Willow has the priority, Rita wanted to prevent any more collateral damage.

The food scouts, Dash and Klaus, were soon on their way, leaving their friend, Jellybean behind. Now several weeks pregnant, the young mastiff had been growing uncharacteristically anxious even before Willow took ill. Dash was worried for her friend- and for the unborn puppies- and would do everything within her power to ensure that she at least had enough food in this stressful time. She knew that Jellybean would receive the support she needed from Rita and Flash.

Left in the quiet yard with just the still-sleeping Willow, Jellybean and Flash, Rita tried to get her head around the situation. Fear continued to tug at her heart with each second that she thought of her poor Willow, and she wondered what on earth she'd do if the worse did happen…

"Yo, Rit!" came Dodger's voice from the doorway, "Still hanging in there?"

Rita strode forward and lovingly nuzzled her face against Dodger's. His very presence was reassuring; it was irrational, but somehow he always made her feel as though everything would be just fine. She supposed that was one of the things that made him such an effective leader. Rita rested her jaw against the back of Dodger's head, taking comfort from the feel of him. "Has Tito cooled down? Is Fagin all right?" she asked.

"Fagin's okay, worried about you, that's all," Dodger replied. Not really having much in the way of good news on the Tito front, he said nothing of him. "Anything I can do to help? You're gonna want to get some food in Willow; what does she normally eat?"

"She hunts; mostly rats, pigeons and gulls, but you've never hunted in your life!" Rita almost laughed at the very thought- Dodger was a 'human food' kind of a dog, never bothering to take advantage of the city's feathered and furred vermin. "Besides, Dash and Klaus are already out searching for food. Thanks though, Dodge."

"I don't hunt rats, but I bet Oliver could. Better to try and feed Willow something she's used to so she doesn't get worse." Dodger was desperate to help; he felt useless knowing that he had little control over what happened to Willow, and in turn, the emotional state of his mate. "Hey, do you want me to try and track down your dad? Whatever happens, he's gonna want to know."

Rita's body became tense. She wanted to see her father, but she strongly suspected that just seeing him would make it too hard for her to keep holding it together. And if he came too late? She couldn't face telling him that he'd lost a daughter…

Feeling the change in her, Dodger pressed hard against Rita's neck. "You can do this," he said gently, "trust me. If you need it, I can be tough enough for both of us; don't make this worse for yourself."

The sounds of Jellybean stirring behind them drew Rita away from Dodger's side. "Thanks, Dodge. I guess I'll see you later."

"Later, babe," Dodger said, and he turned to go back to Fagin's side while Rita gazed wistfully after him.

Rita, Jellybean and Flash resigned themselves to a pretty miserable morning tending to Willow. While the poorly dog kept sleeping, they took turns in lying by her side for warmth and payed close attention to any signs that her condition might be worsening.

It was midday by the time Willow's tired eyes finally flickered open. Safe with her close friends and family surrounding her, she'd enjoyed a deep sleep despite her failing health. She glanced to her side to see the familiar form of her adopted daughter, Jellybean, lying near, loyal as ever. Willow was scared of dying, but much more than that, she felt her heart breaking at the thought of not being there for Jellybean when the puppies arrived. If there was anything that Willow would fight to stay alive for, it was Jellybean and her unborn pups.

"Mom!" Jellybean exclaimed, immediately springing up to greet her mother. "How are you feeling? Dash is coming back with something to eat soon, you need to try again."

Willow tried to lift her head, but she was so weak. "I'm feeling peaceful," she said. "I can't really hope for more than that right now, but it's something. It's nice here- just us."

Jellybean took a glance around the yard. It appeared that Rita's human had taken the hint and decided to stay away, and it meant that she could focus on keeping Willow comfortable. "It is pretty nice, better than near that apartment. Just keep fighting, okay? I don't know what I'd do without you, Mom."

Tears welled up in Willow's eyes. Her daughter meant the whole world to her, and seeing her hurting was hard to take. "I'll keep fighting," she said quietly, "For you, darling." She nuzzled her head against Jellybean's, loving her.

Meanwhile, Rita was pacing back and forth across the yard, anxious. She felt a strong urge to give in and raid the house for food, but kept on waiting for Dash's return. Once it felt like she would not be intruding on a moment between Willow and Jellybean, she returned to them and Flash. She smiled as she met Willow's eyes. The poor dog was thin as any Rita had ever seen, and looked as though it was a struggle to even move. It was painful to see her sister like this, a shadow of the dog she'd been, but Rita looked upon her with only the deepest love and affection. "It's good to see you awake, Willie; you had me worried that you wouldn't last the night."

"I'll say," said Flash gruffly, "We hardly slept worrying." The old dog sat a little distance from the others, taking things in, but staying out from under everyone's paws. Her diminishing sense of sight meant that she tended to unintentionally get in the way, but she knew that Willow took comfort in knowing she was nearby. Having gotten through the worst days of their lives together, their friendship was unbreakable, and Flash was much more worried than she let on. She'd never imagined she'd return to a human residence such as this one, but for Willow, she'd face those fears with no hesitation.

* * *

Tagging along behind Dodger, Oliver wasn't quite sure what to say to his friend. It had been extremely confronting to see the gang's disintegration, and he wasn't sure who he felt for most. Now that Tito had run off on his own, Oliver could safely ask about the goings-on without fear of stirring up more drama, but still wanted to be sensitive to Dodger's feelings.

"So, what did you want me to catch for you? A rat?" Oliver asked.

"Unless you're good enough to catch a bird," Dodger replied, "If Willow's to stand a chance, she's gotta eat properly soon. Honestly, kid, I don't know what it'll do to Rita if she doesn't make it. She acts tough, but her little sister's always been a weak spot, and she's nowhere near over losing Francis anyway. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be there for her with Tito losing it all the time. It's 'cause he misses Francis, but it's a real pain in the tail. Anyway- can't do anything about that, but what we _can_ do is try and help Rita and Willow."

"Okay," said Oliver, wondering if Dodger had over-estimated his ability to take out rats. "I'll do my best, but you've gotta remember that I'm not exactly well practiced. We don't have a lot of pests to catch around my place."

Dodger barked a laugh. What kind of a cat didn't know how to catch rodents?

"Hey- aren't you a terrier? Shouldn't rat catching be _your_ thing?" Oliver demanded defensively.

"You know how it is, kid; if it's got fur, I'm not eatin' it. Hunting's for weirdos like Willow who don't know how to land some real food. If you're really not up to the challenge, I might sink low enough to help you out, but keep it to yourself."

Oliver laughed himself. Even in a crisis, Dodger was proud, or at least he liked to appear that way. The thought of going on a mission with his very best canine friend was actually exciting for Oliver, and if it did Rita a favour as well, it was all the better.

As they made their way through the city, Oliver noticed that Dodger gradually appeared to cheer up, forgetting the reality of life at home. He never missed an opportunity to show off, leading the way through whatever man-made obstacles were put in their path with never so much as a moment of hesitation. Oliver had his work cut out trying to keep up, but his tenacity kept him just a few strides behind Dodger. They headed towards the docks, which at first Oliver thought was Dodger drifting back to where the old barge had been, but then he recalled that it was down that way that Willow lived herself. It seemed that Dodger was taking him to Willow's own hunting spots. Oliver's suspicions were confirmed when a strong smell of dog hit him.

"Er, Dodge," Oliver said, glancing around, "about this rat catching… how big are these things going to be?"

Dodger smirked. "Probably not much bigger than Tito, you might have a fight on your paws." He led Oliver behind the building and crouched. "Just in here," he said, his voice lowered, "if you climb up that pipe, you'll be all set to drop down on any rats that run underneath, take 'em by surprise. I'll herd them your way."

"Okay, but don't you leave me wrestling a pack of rats on my own." Oliver clambered up the pipe, which creaked under his weight. He slowed, fearful of giving away the trap they were setting, but then carried up onto the roof. All that was left to do was wait, watch, and trust that Dodger would provide. Spots of rain began to fall, causing Oliver to shiver. _Come on, Dodge, hurry up!_

Down on the ground, Dodger sniffed his surroundings catching the scent of rodent and following his nose. Out of his comfort zone though he might be, he still went about the task at hand with his usual confidence and swagger, hiding any qualms he might have. This was for Willow, and it was for Rita. Finally, Dodger's eye was caught by a gathering of rats, and he crouched to make his approach. After a brief stalk, he leapt out of the shadows, sending the rats scurrying down the alley… towards Oliver.

With no time to doubt himself, Oliver leapt down onto the rat that was leading the pack. Even taken by surprise, the rodent put up a strong fight, and Oliver found himself struggling to subdue his prey- if anything, he was getting bitten more than the rat was. He yelled out as the rat made its escape.

"I've got it!" called Dodger, and he finished the job. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Panting heavily, Oliver wasn't quite sure he could agree, but there was something rather satisfying about knowing he'd done a little bit to help Rita's sister. "Never again, Dodger, never again."

* * *

Willow delicately plucked at the meat with her sharp teeth, and took in a few small bites. She felt an apprehension; all her recent attempts to eat had seemed only to make her even sicker, but her survival depended on continuing to try. The intense stares of Rita, Jellybean, Flash, Dash and Klaus served only to make her self-conscious. They said nothing, silently cheering her on, but it was an uncomfortable feeling to have one's food consumption so closely scrutinised. Taking her time, Willow nonetheless managed to make her way through more of this meal than she had previous ones. Dodger hadn't stuck around long enough to see the fruits of his effort, having been keen to run off with Oliver who'd wanted to go back home, but Willow was nonetheless appreciative of his help. Her usual support team had been by her side throughout the day, and she'd received visits from other concerned relatives- Nicky, who'd dragged himself away from his puppies, Bandit, who'd dragged himself away from Pepper, and Rascal, who'd come bearing medicine that he knew Georgette had been given when she was ill several months ago. The well-wishes were appreciated, and though she took a great deal of convincing, the provision of some weird human-made tablets eventually was also. If her ability to eat comfortably was anything to go by, the medicine seemed to be doing something right.

"How do you feel?" asked Jellybean urgently.

Willow swallowed and looked up to her daughter with a gentle smile. "I don't feel as queasy as last time I tried," she said, daring to feel hopeful.

Rita gave a small quiver of happiness. After all those long hours of expecting Willow to slip away at any moment, this first sign of progress was momentous. "Just take it easy, Willie, take it slow."

Even feeling that little bit better, Willow was still fragile, and the effort to sit up and eat used the scant energy she had. She crawled towards Jellybean and lay down against her side to rest for a while. "I couldn't rush anything if I wanted to," she panted.

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Rita, "Just humour me, okay?"

Willow smiled at her sister. Rita had done absolutely everything she could to give her a fighting chance- even driving away her human, and it meant more than Willow could say. They'd had their differences in the past, but when things got tough they were there for one another. "Just come here," she said, "lie with me."

Rita pulled one of the blankets up so it would cover part of Willow's back, and then she lay down her head, feeling once again just how skinny the poor dog had gotten. The night ahead would be another long one, but as long as they held on together, Willow might just make it through. Rita glanced up to the house and felt her heart ache; her whole life seemed to be in tatters, and Willow's survival mattered all the more. She could only hope, though, that when this was all over that she'd still be welcomed back home.


	15. Road to Recovery

Panting laughter echoed around the yard, punctuated by a happy bark or a yip. Jellybean was rolling around in the dirt with Klaus and Dash, while the older dogs watched from the sidelines. Willow, still frail but bright and no longer at death's door, felt a strong urge to dive in and get involved, but wasn't quite yet at that stage of her recovery. This new feeling of relief had led to a wave of playfulness among those who had been tending to Willow in her sickness, and it made her even more grateful that she'd pulled through. Neither Fagin nor Tito had ventured into the yard, so it had become a comfortable home from home, free from any threats or stressors.

In contrast, Rita was uneasy about the chasm growing between herself and her family; while it was in Fagin's best interests for him to keep his distance, Rita was left worried that she'd seriously dented their dog-master bond. As for Tito; he'd been staying with Georgette for the past few days, having made it quite clear that he didn't want to be anywhere near Rita. With Willow now on the mend, the next step forward for Rita would be to build bridges with Fagin, and hope that Tito would take his master's lead. All these worries aside, she was utterly relieved to see Willow come through the worst and it was hard to feel low for long.

Jellybean gave a happy snort as she pinned Dash into the mud.

"Take it easy, you two," Rita said, though she found herself grinning. "How are you meant to feed yourselves if you knock each other out?"

Dash grunted as she fell to the side. "We're going now anyhow. It's about time we started preparing for the new arrivals," she said. "It'll be better for everyone if we're out from under Fagin's feet."

"I'll come and see you as soon as I'm up to it," Willow said to Jellybean, "I can't wait to meet your babies, Bean." Having thought she wouldn't be around at all for the exciting new development in her daughter's life, Willow was now filled with joy at the prospect of seeing Bean become a mother.

After saying their goodbyes and expressing continued concern and affection for Willow, Dash and her small gang went on their way, back to their alley and the home they'd begun to miss. Almost as soon as they'd left, however, Fagin's yard had yet another furry visitor- Dodger had finally managed to track Rita and Willow's father down, and he was anxious to see his daughters.

At the sound of Storm's voice, Rita and Willow spun around to face the fence in surprise. Neither of them had seen him in months, he was a wanderer by nature after all, and that Dodger could find him at all seemed very unlikely… but still here he was. Rita ran forward and met her father with nuzzles and licks that were eagerly reciprocated.

"Squirt, are you all right?" Storm stammered, emotional at the very sight of his girls. "Will, are you…? You're gonna be okay now?"

Willow had never had much interest in getting close to her father, but his love for her was obvious and it admittedly felt wonderful. "I'm going to get through this," she said, "for a little while I thought…" her voice cracked and she had to gather herself, "I thought it was all over for me, but I'm beating this."

Storm gave a whine and rubbed his head against Willow's. "If I had known, I would have been right by your side. I'm so sorry, Will, I let you down again."

"Don't be stupid," Rita said firmly, "how were you supposed to know? You're here now." She turned to Dodger with a grin. "Thanks, baby. Is there anything you can't do?"

Dodger smirked. "That's the question, ain't it? I'll tell ya, Rita, you're lucky to have me." He winked and turned to leave. With things finally settling with Willow, it was time he started making strides in putting his gang back together- and that meant convincing Tito to leave Georgette and the Foxworths.

Almost oblivious to Dodger's leaving, Rita and Storm were soon playing happily together while Willow and Flash looked on. The light atmosphere meant that the good feeling was infectious, and it was a welcome change from the extreme tension of the past few days. Even Willow, who had long been standoffish towards her father, was enjoying having him around.

"Anything new with you?" Willow asked as she reclined on one of her blankets.

Giving Rita one last shove with his forepaws, Storm turned to his younger daughter. "I suppose so; I have a mate now."

"Really?" Rita asked, surprised. Her father had never shown any interest in forming close relationships with anyone, save of course his direct family. "She must be someone special."

Storm smiled. "She is. Princess was a runaway like me; she was given away by her old masters and decided she'd rather try and make it on her own. We ran into one another when we were out foraging and got talking. She'd only been out on the streets a few months, but already she was more wild than pet; pretty amazing for a dog who's spent near ten years being waited on by humans. I guess we were drawn together because we were alike; we both needed the same sorta freedom, the same kind of life."

Rita wagged her tail, pleased for him. "Where is she now? I'd love to meet her sometime."

"She'll be around this general area; we thought it best not to overcrowd while Willie's still recovering. We don't feel the need to be hanging off one another all the time- she's a saluki, and she's got that independent spirit that comes with it." Storm's eyes sparkled with affection as he spoke. "Neither of us will travel far until we catch up again, and then we'll move on again to something new. I'm happy, and I honestly thing she is too."

"I'm happy for you," said Willow.

"I am too," Rita said warmly, "It's about time we had some good news for a change." Truly she felt that things were taking a turn for the better. With Willow on the mend and soon another litter to be cared for, it really did seem that the sun was coming out from the gloomy cloud that had hung over them all for months.

* * *

Dodger returned home some hours later, with Tito and Oliver at his heels and a determination to fix his shattered gang. For the first time since Francis' death, they would all get together for a meeting to talk things out. It was unusual to bring Oliver into such matters, but in Dodger's eyes he was still part of the gang, and perhaps more importantly, he'd been a great friend to him over these past gruelling weeks. The four of them gathered in the sitting room; with Dodger seating himself at the centre of the room. It took just a few seconds of them all being together for him to notice the tension between Rita and Tito; both had hackles raised in anticipation of a confrontation.

"Will you two just cool it?" Dodger urged. "We can't keep goin' like this." As Tito opened his mouth to start an argument, Dodger cut across him. "You may be happy to throw away what family you've got, but I'm not. Something's gotta change."

Rita remained tense but nodded. "You're right. I'm tired of feeling like I'm walking on eggshells." She turned to Tito, her expression still hard. "I miss Frankie too; I think you forget that."

"Hey, don't pretend you care about us now, woman! How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"Stop being such an idiot, Tito," Rita growled. The little dog had made it quite clear that she hadn't been forgiven, nor would he welcome her back into their home.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably next to Dodger. He didn't want to take sides or make anything worse, but having spent a good deal of time with Tito in recent days, he particularly felt for him. The Chihuahua certainly seemed much happier when he was at the Foxworths' with Georgette… away from here.

"Guys, just chill out, all right?" said Dodger, who was now coming near to losing his patience. "We've already lost enough. Sure, things could have been done differently, but no one's meant any harm. We're all grieving, and maybe it would be better if we tried to work through it all with some more space."

Rita narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, Dodge? We should be sticking together."

Tito gave a snort. They hadn't been 'sticking together' for a while in his books.

"No, really," Dodger continued. "So much has happened, we're just reacting off one another. If we go our separate ways, even if it's just for a few weeks or something, we might actually get a chance to get our heads around it all. I know you must be feelin' lonely, Tito, and if being with Georgette is helping with that, it might do you good to hang round there for a while. Rita, you've gotta keep looking after Willow for now anyhow, and you've gotta fix things with Fagin. We can't live together like this, it'll only get worse."

"And what about you?" Rita asked.

"I'll go," he said, "You know I've had itchy feet for a while now; I'll get out a bit and cause some trouble. Maybe catch up with Bandit or even Lily." Dodger turned to face Oliver. "If you want to come along for the ride, I'll happily put some excitement back in your life."

"Uh, I guess I could," Oliver said, taken by surprise. "Not all the time, but it would be cool to hang out more."

Rita wasn't quite sure how she felt about the proposition. Her natural response when dealing with emotional stress was to stay close to Dodger, but then, it wasn't as if she'd be alone anyway… not with Willow still in recovery. If some time apart allowed Tito's anger towards her to settle, then it might be worth it. "I can see your thinking," she finally said, "and I'll take the chance and go with it. But are you sure we won't just drift apart?"

Tito too was torn. The prospect of going for a vacation of sorts was inviting, as was the chance to forget about everything that had been tormenting him in recent weeks, but what Rita said also rang true- would he really want to go back? Could this be the start of him leaving the gang for good? "I don't know, man, you can't really kick me outta my own home."

"'Course not," Dodger said quickly. "And it won't change anything; we're a gang together and we've been through too much to let that go. I think we just need some time to sort ourselves out."

Rita sighed. She'd coped so well with the move to the Bronx house, and then Dash's moving on, but since then she had just become overwhelmed. It was losing Francis; the subconscious guilt over not being there, and the constant feeling that something important was missing. There was no changing it, but she did have to somehow bring herself to move on.

Dodger caught Rita's eye, and saw that she understood what he was trying to do. She looked tired- being kept awake worrying about Willow had taken a toll, and she looked plain sad. A part of him wanted to stay back with her rather than go off on his own, but he also knew that Tito was already feeling pushed out. "Trust me," he said quietly, "this is what we need."

Nodding slowly, Rita came to the conclusion that Dodger was right. "Okay, I'm in. I'll probably catch you guys around, I'll be visiting Nicky and Rascal from time to time anyway."

"All right, I'm going on vacation," Tito said, coming around to the idea, "spend some quality time with my woman!"

"That's settled then," Dodger announced. "We'll go our separate ways, and I'll keep checking in with both of you. We're gonna get through this."

They all nodded in agreeance. Despite her qualms, Rita was quickly overcome with relief. She would be free to pour all her efforts into rebuilding the trust that Fagin had in her and making sure he understood that her devotion to him was unchanged, and she'd have less pressure to get Willow on her feet and out of the yard. With Tito already distancing himself, it did feel like a gamble, but Rita felt a strong feeling that it was for the best. It was time to turn their lives back around.


	16. The Trials of Parenthood

Bounding up and down the fence line, Nicky farewelled his young mistress as she went on her way to school. By now, Sophie had long realised that there was a litter of puppies next door, and to Nicky's satisfaction, had been invited around to see them by old Ernie on several occasions. There was still no hint of Sophie being allowed to actually take one home… but still, Nicky thought, there was time. With his early morning duties complete, the young father turned and scaled the opposing fence, ready to turn his attention to his other family.

Motherhood suited Nina. Gentle and affectionate, she was a kindly figure and played the part of a perfect pet- making her an ideal role model. While several of the pups were bold and playful, it was the eldest, Feather, who showed the strongest traits of a street dog. She was positively entranced by Nicky's stories of adventures in the big city, and couldn't wait to be old enough to join him on them. Now six weeks old, exploring such a large and dangerous playground was still out of reach- much to the relief of Feather's sidekick, the much more cautious Cloud.

"Honey, I'm home!" Nicky called through the dog door, a grin on his face.

Nina rose from her bed and shook herself. Nicky had surpassed all of her expectations of him, proving to be a more doting father than she could have imagined. She could barely believe how lucky she'd gotten in finding him, and every day her affection for the scruffy young mutt grew. "Morning, Nick," she said cheerfully, "the pups have been waiting for you."

One by one, the six puppies came lolloping around the corner and into the front room. Breeze, the leader of the band, was first as always, followed by the playful and silly duo of Sky and River, then Feather and Cloud, and finally the youngest, Luna.

Nicky gave Nina a friendly nuzzle, and then dropped to the floor, ready to get straight into the business of rough-housing with his puppies. The room was soon filled with squeals and shouts as he flung the puppies into the air, tickled them with his teeth, and rolled them around on the floor. As per the norm, he would be out of breath long before the rambunctious children would be.

"Nick," Nina said when the scuffle finally died down, "We have some news- Ernie has homes lined up for Breezy, Sky and River. They'll be all set to go when they're eight weeks."

Nicky's jaw dropped. That was just two weeks away! Surely Nina couldn't be serious. "And I'm supposed to be happy about that?" he demanded, struggling to keep a lid on his anger in front of the kids.

The smile was wiped from Nina's slender face. She was completely blindsided by Nicky's response. "Of course you should be happy," she said, "This is the best thing we could hope for- they will be loved by their very own families. Do you have a better idea? Open the front door and let them loose onto the streets?"

"They're just babies! You were so desperate to be a mother, but you'd let them go so fast? I don't get it, Nina, I honestly don't."

Little Sky looked up to her parents, confused. "What's wrong? Is something bad going to happen to us when we go?"

Nina glared at Nicky. It was the first time the difference in their ways of thinking had caused trouble, and it had taken her by surprise. She turned to her puppies, wanting to reassure them. "Nothing bad is going to happen, sweetheart," she said gently. "Don't you worry about a thing. Your daddy and I just need to talk, that's all." She looked back to Nicky. "Will you come with me?"

Nicky followed Nina into the kitchen, upset that he'd caused his pup distress. "I'm sorry," he said, "I just can't see how you can send them away so fast. You realise that you'll probably never see them again, don't you?"

"Of course I know that!" said Nina, her eyes filling with tears. "I dread the day I'll have to let them go- those puppies are _everything_ to me."

"Then why-?"

"Because it's what's best for them, Nick," she said hopelessly. "Don't you remember how scared you were that you wouldn't be taken into a home? Our little ones need never fear that they're unwanted; they'll be able to grow up feeling secure in their place in the world. We've got to do this for them, no matter how much it hurts."

Nicky gave a soft whine. In his heart of hearts, he knew that she was right. The puppies couldn't stay with old Ernie forever, and their best chance for a good future was to leave home as soon as they were ready. But he didn't know how he'd ever face that goodbye. "I really hate this," he said softly, "but if it really has to be this way, I'll support your decision."

Nina licked Nicky's cheek, appreciating how much he dreaded letting the pups go. "I love you, Nick," she murmured. It was something she'd never said to him before… they were just a pair of friends having a good time together after all, but she meant it.

Taken by surprise, Nicky avoided Nina's eye. He had never intended to be the type to settle down, but his feelings for Nina, the mother of his pups, was undeniable. She'd taken over his heart, and he knew that she'd remain there forever. "I love you too," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Nina smiled warmly. "We'll get through the hard times… together, for the good of our puppies. They've made us so happy, we owe them that much."

Nicky nodded in agreement.

"And it really does seem as though Ernie intends to keep at least one of the puppies home with us," Nina added, "so we're still going to be able to look forward to watching one of our children grow and learn. It's going to be all right, Nicky, I promise you."

United in their love and care for their puppies, Nicky and Nina returned to the lounge room, ready to make the most of this precious time in their lives.

* * *

Night fell upon New York City; and tucked in their quiet alley, Dash, Klaus and Jellybean bedded down- the next day would bring them yet another morning closer to the arrival of the much awaited litter. By now there was no mistaking that Jellybean was with pups; her abdomen had swollen noticeably and movements occasionally felt from within. She was nervous. Coming so close to losing her own mother just a few weeks before had set the expectant Jellybean on edge, and she knew from bitter experience that there was no guarantee of her unborn puppies' survival either. It was an anxious wait and she was very much grateful for the presence of her best friends by her side. All was peaceful.

Out of nowhere, the night erupted into yells and shouts… and the noise was unnervingly close. Startled from sleep, the three dogs simultaneously jumped up, alarmed. The shouting seemed to be coming from just over the fence.

"What is it?" Jellybean yelped, shaking. Whoever these humans were, they sounded dangerous, and she wanted out of there. "They'll get over the fence, I know it!"

Klaus pricked his ears. "Voice does not sound like the usual man. I sink these people are aggressing him."

Listening to the ruckus, Dash came to the same conclusion. She did pick up the voice of the man next door amid the yells, but he was clearly frightened. With sympathy for her neighbour over-riding her apprehension and better judgement, Dash decided that she needed to do something to help. "I'm going over," she said firmly, "the man could be in real trouble."

"And then _you_ would be in real trouble!" an incredulous Jellybean exclaimed.

Dash shook her head. "If I think I'm in danger, I'll scarper. They won't catch me." Without another word, she took a run up over the broken down car and scaled the fence into the car yard.

With a heavy thud, Klaus landed beside her and began sniffing the air. "Be careful," he said, but still he followed Dash as she began to run toward the little old building from which the noise was coming.

The man who owned and worked at the car yard was being robbed- tables were overturned as the hooded youths scrambled to take anything they could find of value. Ironic though she found the situation, being a thief herself, Dash was still determined to fight her neighbour's corner; he had after all proven to be harmless and benign by human standards. With a nervous glance at the shiny knives in the thieves' hands, she began to bark and snarl, her voice soon joined by Klaus'. To Dash's utter relief, the young criminals were not nearly as brave as they meant out to be, and they baulked when faced with an angry Rottweiler.

Behind the fence, Jellybean cowered. Terrified as she was for the safety of her two friends, she couldn't bring herself to join them, her fear of humans was too great. She couldn't understand how they could put their lives in danger…and leave her, a member of their close family, alone and vulnerable.

After a few minutes that felt like hours to the frightened Jellybean, Dash and Klaus jumped back into their familiar and safe alley, both looking positively exhilarated.

"It's all right, Jelly," said Dash, pleased with her own nerve- no longer was she the shrinking violet she'd been in her puppyhood days. "It was just a couple of kids, they had no idea what they were doing, just trying to cause trouble. Fled as soon as things started looking scary."

Klaus was beaming. "I sink the man vill appreciate us here now, ve are good news for him, make him feel safe."

Jellybean remained unimpressed. _She_ certainly didn't feel safe. "I don't care how some human feels; he's way too close, and bringing danger our way. We should take this as a lesson; where there's humans, there's trouble. We should move out back to the docks, where it's quiet."

"It's understandable to feel like that," Dash said sympathetically, "but we know that this human is no threat. We have plenty of food and shelter round here, and no real competition from other dogs apart from my folks. It will be good to have them close when the puppies are born; they'll be happy to help if we need anything. Trust me, this is the best place for us."

Uneasy, Jellybean shifted her weight. Dash made some good points, but she wasn't the one bringing a litter into the world. The puppies had to be kept safe, and how could Jellybean give them that with a human just on the other side of the fence for much of the time. Growing up in a family with a strict emphasis on hierarchy, brought about by Flash's time spent in one of the most dangerous of dog gangs, Jellybean respected Dash's authority, but nonetheless felt a deep sense that she was wrong. Everything that Willow had taught her said that humans were dangerous, and Dash just didn't get that.

Klaus gave a wide yawn. "It is late," he said, "Ve should get some sleep. No harm will come here."

"He's right," said Dash, "in your condition you need to get plenty of rest. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I really don't like this, Dash…"

"Jelly, the trouble's over, there really is no reason to worry. I know you got a bit of a scare back there, but it was a once off. Sleep will do you good."

The trio headed to bed, taking shelter in the abandoned car as they did each night. Jellybean was still shaken, but she knew she needed to keep herself well rested. She huddled up beside Klaus and Dash, feeling that bit more secure with them close. All she could do was hope that her nerves would settle before the puppies arrived.

* * *

Resigned as he was to the fact that his puppies would be soon on their way, Nicky was nonetheless struggling with a lingering sadness at the thought. He'd spent the past couple of days spending whatever time he could with the pups, but for every smile they brought to his face came the feeling of dread… the goodbye would be devastating. With Nina and the pups now turning attention to old Ernie, and Sophie busy doing after school gymnastics, Nicky was left to his own devices and eager to find company. The surest bet was to head over to the pet shop where Fagin worked each day- Rita would almost certainly be close by, and Nicky knew that she'd appreciate seeing him.

As anticipated, it didn't take Nicky long to seek out his mother. Rita had been lurking the streets adjacent to Mrs Foxworth's shop, and had been quick to pick up the scent of her son in the vicinity. After a couple of weeks with Willow and Flash being the only dogs sharing her home, she appreciated the effort Nicky had made to be near to her.

"So," Rita said, her tail wagging, "how are your babies? They must be real bundles of trouble by now."

Nicky grinned- trouble was right. "'Course they are," he said, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I'm just around for the fun stuff; discipline's down to Nina and her old man." His smile faded slightly; truth be told, they were totally in charge of everything about the puppies- Nicky was in no position to make any decisions for their future.

Rita was quick to notice the subtle change in Nicky's demeanour. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, concerned.

"I am, really," Nicky replied, finding himself thankful to have someone he could share his woes and worries with, "it's just that the kids are gonna be moving on soon; I don't think I'll be ready to say goodbye. Nina's master's already got homes lined up for half of them, and they'll be gone in two weeks. I'm not an idiot- I know it's the best thing for them, but I just wish I could stay in their lives. You and dad are so lucky you didn't have too much human interference when I was a pup; even though we've grown up and gone our separate ways, we're still your family. I won't have that."

Rita licked her son's muzzle, sympathetic. "Come on," she said, "let's walk."

They carried along through the streets side by side, unconcerned by the human foot-traffic. The sun shone on their fur, giving a pleasant warmth- it was a nice day to be out in the city.

"There's not any chance Sophie's parents would be interested in having a new puppy around the place?" Rita asked.

Nicky shook his head sadly. "She's been pestering them for weeks, but they're not budging. I used to hope they'd give in and take one of them, but it just isn't happening. Nina says that Ernie's going to keep one of the puppies; whichever of the three left that he most takes to. Breeze, Sky and River are already spoken for; Feather, Cloud and Luna are waiting for homes to come up."

"How do they all feel about it?"

"They seem pretty excited," said Nicky with a shrug. "Cloud is a bit worried about being separated from Feather, but it's really just me that's struggling with all this. Nina's being strong for their sake, but she's going to be gutted to see them go. She's just the most amazing mom, always putting the kids first. Hey-" he exclaimed suddenly, "you don't think Fagin's wanting a new canine friend? I'm sure Ernie isn't charging that much."

"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind," Rita said, a slight smile on her face. It was true, she'd had a fair few daydreams about taking one of her grandpups under her wing and raising a new generation within the gang. Having an energetic puppy around the place could do wonders to bring them all back together… or could be seen by Tito as further proof that the gang was now all about Dodger and Rita. With the Chihuahua so erratic in his responses to both of them in recent weeks, there were no guarantees. "It's not down to me though; before we even think about showing Fagin the litter, we all have to be on board, and I really don't know how Tito would take it."

"Rascal tells me Tito's been pretty ornery these days," said Nicky.

Rita laughed. "That's putting it mildly. I think it's pretty much touch and go whether he'll come home at all- but I'm not giving up on him. We've been through a lot together, and that's gotta mean something," she said, before adding, "Just maybe though, we might be able to get him on board with taking in a pup- especially if it gets to the point where you're struggling to find them homes."

"Thanks," said Nicky, giving his mother a friendly nuzzle, "and I really hope things work out for you guys. I guess it's just a lot of grief you've all got to work through. If you need some puppy therapy, you know you can drop round any time."

"I might have to take you up on that offer."

"You should, if the kids don't put a smile on your face, nothing will. You can imagine the mischief they get into; just yesterday we had a brief panic- couldn't find Sky anywhere. Turns out she'd shut herself in the toilet when she was playing with the roll of paper, she was in there for hours! Poor Nina was getting frantic."

They walked some more, heading up into Harlem and towards home for both of them. Oftentimes Rita would just wait for a lift back with Fagin- there was always so much to do in the heart of Manhattan anyway- but with the sun shining and her youngest by her side, it was nice to walk it. If they grew tired, they could always revert to car surfing, which made getting around the city a doddle. Nicky wondered if he'd ever have the opportunity to pass down the art to any of his pups, and again felt a wave of sadness. He resolved to stay positive though; at least one of the kids would be staying, and he could continue to play the role of father long into the future, in that small part if nothing else.

"I forgot to ask," said Nicky suddenly, "how's Willow getting along? She's still camping out at yours, right?"

"Yeah, she's still hanging around, Flash too," Rita replied. "She's fine now; her strength's not completely back, but she's good. While Tito's not around there's no rush for them to move on; it's been good for us to spend all this time together, and Fagin keeps his distance."

Nicky was glad to hear it. He'd been very fearful for his aunt, and knew that it would have been a devastating loss for Rita if she didn't pull through. "I guess after the scare it makes sense for you to have gotten closer. Do you think she'll stay for much longer?"

"I really don't know," Rita shrugged. "I'm not going to hurry her out- and it's somewhere she can stay that's close to Jellybean. I wouldn't expect her to go far until after the puppies are born, and she'll probably stick around for 'grandma duty' too. Guess it depends how things work out with the rest of us."

"Looks like we're both just going to have to just sit back and wait to see how things pan out," said Nicky. "I guess it will all work out though… in the end?" He looked to his mother questioningly, hoping she could give him the reassurance that he really was doing the right thing.

Rita nodded. "Of course. Just hang in there and enjoy those pups of yours," she said with a soft smile. "And if you ever need anything, or if you just want to talk, you know where to find me."

They went their separate ways; Nicky heading back to Nina and the ever-playful brood, and Rita making her way back home to Willow. Both felt helpless, just going along for the ride in their respective situations, but facing uncertainty together somehow made the future less daunting.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jellybean remained anxious about the man frequently being present next door. While she tried to bring her focus onto collecting bedding and beginning to build a nest in which to whelp, she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to get out of there. After losing the whole of her last litter, she had to do everything within her power to protect the unborn pups. Again and again, Dash and Klaus brushed off her concerns; Jellybean didn't blame them, they just didn't understand. She considered leaving her new gang to have the pups, but more than anything she wanted them with her when she faced the frightening situation. Of course Willow would happily be by her side if she needed it, but it wasn't enough- her two best friends meant the world to her, and she knew that they would love the puppies to bits.

Dash and Klaus were up and about, having woken as the sun came up. They were engaged in playful sparring, beating one another with their paws and nipping at ears and tails. It was how most days began, though before Jellybean got so far into her pregnancy she'd have joined in as well. This morning though, the mastiff mix lay in bed, pretending to be asleep. She knew what she had to do, and she didn't like it. While her friends continued their playful roughhousing, Jellybean wrestled with her thoughts, making sure she was completely certain in her course of action before taking the plunge. The barks and growls subsided- apparently Dash and Klaus had finished their morning play fight- and that meant that Jellybean had to get up and face what had to be done.

Jellybean slowly rose to her feet, feeling heavy with the weight of her pups. Taking her time, she stretched out her legs and back before finally turning her attention to her friends. "Morning you two," she said, failing in her attempt to sound cheerful, "sleep all right?"

"Sank you, J.B, I sleep well. I hope you are good this morning," said Klaus happily.

Jellybean stepped forward, a look of slight unease on her face. She looked between her two friends, feeling increasingly anxious.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Dash asked, her expression quizzical. "You look like you're worried about something? Is it about the puppies?" The look on Jellybean's face filled her with dread… something was clearly not right.

Licking her lips with anxiety, Jellybean struggled to begin speaking. "Dash, I'm sorry, but I have to do this- it's for the good of my pups," she said, before taking a deep breath. Her mind made up, she continued on. "I challenge you for leadership."


	17. The Challenges of Leadership

Dash felt her jaw drop. A challenge from her best friend? It was hard not to feel deeply hurt. Taking a moment to compose herself, she realised that this was simply the way of things in many dog packs- it was what Jellybean had become used to. Dash nodded. "Of course I accept your challenge," she said, hiding her shock. "Tonight at sundown?"

Jellybean licked her chops uncomfortably. She hated the thought of fighting Dash, her cousin and friend. There just didn't seem to be another way- the two of them saw things differently, and it could put the unborn pups at risk. "Sundown is fine. I really am sorry, it just seems like the best way forward."

Looking on, Klaus observed the situation with a furrowed brow. There was no way that Dash could beat Jellybean in a physical fight, but he didn't see that it made her unworthy as a leader. The way he saw it, the whole thing was unfair, and while Jellybean had good intentions, she was acting on fear rather than rational thought. He turned to Dash, concerned for her. "You have my support, _kleiner Freund_ ," he said quietly.

Dash offered him an appreciative smile, but remained stunned. How could she bring herself to fight with Jellybean? She couldn't win, and there was no point in trying to hurt her lifelong friend in an attempt to do so- certainly not when there were unborn puppies to consider. It was with sadness a in her heart that Dash watch as Jellybean set off from their alley to begin the day's search for food. Was everything about to change between them forever? She couldn't help but feel it was her own fault that it had come to this. It had simply been too easy to dismiss Jellybean's fear of humans as irrational, and Dash knew that she'd failed to make her feel safe as she prepared to bring a litter into the world. Now, all she could do was accept the consequences of not making the grade as a leader, and Dash just had to hope that the outcome would not be to the detriment of the unborn pups.

* * *

Not so far away, Dodger had been feeling less and less like a leader with each passing day- his gang was pretty much non-existent. Of course he thought about Tito and Rita, and he missed them, but he was getting by fine on his own and rarely felt lonely. It was a weekend, and so Oliver was back home with Jenny; the cat had spent most of the school week by Dodger's side. Used to having someone to show off for, Dodger appreciated the company. With no ties to a home, he travelled far and wide, surviving off his wits and building a reputation outside of his usual range. Over the past weeks he'd enjoyed several flings with pretty strangers encountered on his way, just something else to keep him from dwelling too much on the disintegration of the family he'd been a part of for so long. Before going their separate ways, he and Rita had made a mutual agreement to have the freedom to seek romantic contact elsewhere while they were apart. Even when they were together, the relationship wasn't strictly exclusive, so it wasn't really a big deal for either of them. Dodger wasn't the type to truly give himself to anyone without a great deal of trust being earned; more shallow needs could be met elsewhere, but there would be no replacing Rita as his mate and confidant. Likewise, he knew that she had no interest in seeking out a long term relationship with anyone else. The trust between them meant that they could live away from one another, secure in the knowledge that nothing would change. Tito was much more of a loose cannon, and it was he who Dodger found himself worrying about.

Dodger's travels finally brought him back to the Bronx, where he'd take the time to check in with Fagin- and anyone else who he might run into. It still didn't quite feel like home… the barge was still home, but there was a comforting familiarity all the same. Dodger looked up at the shabby house, remembering what had been; it had felt like the promise of a new start- Francis, Tito and Rita were with him, Dash and Klaus too. For a little while it seemed that everything was right again. He couldn't give up hope in his gang though; the three of them weren't much, but they were still stronger together.

The front door creaked and Fagin came through, his face lighting up as his eyes fell on Dodger. "Where have you been, Dodger?" he asked, chuckling. He reached out and scratched his dog behind the ears. "I was starting to worry about you- should've known you'd be taking good care of yourself!"

Dodger squirmed around and wagged his tail, delighted to see his master- he hadn't realised quite how much he missed him. As Fagin knelt down to him, he jumped up, licking his face happily.

Fagin laughed. "What have I told you about licking? Come on, settle down- you know I can't be late." He turned and called through the open door. "Rita! Coming, girl?"

There was a soft pattering of paws, and then Rita appeared in the doorway, a grin quickly coming to her face. "Hey, stranger," she said, giving Dodger a wink.

"Long time, no see," Dodger said with a smirk. "You're doin' all right?"

Rita nodded. "I'm doing better. Missing you- you and Tito, but I think I needed this time to get my head around everything that's happened. You were right, as usual."

"You should know that by now, I know what I'm doin'. It's been good for me too- freedom to do whatever I want. Kid's been along for the ride as well, I've been givin' him a taste of the great life."

"You've checked in with Tito, right?" Rita asked, her brow furrowed. "I dropped by the other day; he wouldn't see me. Talking to Rascal, it doesn't sound like he's really happy there. Apparently Georgette's been preoccupied, it's her retirement year or something… I'm worried about him, Dodge."

Dodger frowned. That wasn't the impression that Tito had given when he went around to the Foxworths' with Oliver; was the grieving Chihuahua just putting up a front for him? "Really?" Dodger implored, concerned that Tito was coping worse than he'd thought. "I'll go round there this evening, see if I can get him to really talk. He seemed all right when I saw him last, but now I'm doubting myself. Try not to worry too much… just get yourself into a good space and enjoy having Willow around. Tito will come round- he sees you as a sister, whatever you've done he'll get over it."

Rita shook her head, "I sure hope so." She then looked back at Dodger and smiled, it was good to see that scruffy face again.

The sound of a horn rang out.  
"Are you coming?" Fagin called from his scooter. "I don't have all day!"

Rita looked to Dodger inquiringly.

"I'm gonna see if I can run into Dash, it's been a while since I've seen her."

"Good plan," Rita said. "I might see you round sometime- take care of yourself, okay?"

Dodger casually shook himself. "Don't I always? If you're not too busy, I'm available for a dinner date tonight."

A grin came to Rita's face. She gave Dodger a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Guess I'll see you then. Later, Dodge!" She trotted over to Fagin and jumped into the trolley at the back of the scooter, ready to set off for the day. Her master ruffled her fur as she sat close behind him, reaffirming that there was no long-term damage to their friendship. It meant the world to Rita, and it meant that she could start moving on from a turbulent period of her life. With a night out with Dodger to look forward to, things really were looking up.

Watching Fagin and Rita careen off into the busy streets, Dodger felt an odd pull to be with them. It seemed he wasn't ready to say goodbye to the gang… and perhaps he never would be. He'd done what he needed to do though; Fagin now had the reassurance that he hadn't just run off, and that he was fine. Next on the to-do list to catch up with Dash, who'd be preparing for the imminent arrival of Jellybean's litter.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Dodger caught his younger daughter's scent. He considered giving up and just loafing around for the remainder of the day, but it was hard to know when he'd next be in the area, and truth be told he still missed having his smart little Dash close by.

"Dash!" Dodger called out, following the scent. "Mini!"

There was a rustling of paper and plastic, and Dash jumped out onto the top of a trash can, her ears slightly pricked. "Dad?"

"Hiya, kid," Dodger said, a grin coming to his face, "how's life been treatin' ya?"

Dash slunk forward, more relieved than she would let on to see the face of a supportive family member. She winced, unable to give a positive answer for the question. "Not great actually," she said, "I've really messed up. J.B. want to take over; she doesn't trust me to take care of her and her babies."

Dodger cocked his head. "What? She's gotta be out of her mind; you're not just smart- you take care of people. Look at Klaus, you've done everything to give him a new life."

"Yeah, but she's not Klaus, is she? It's our place in the alley, she thinks we should get out of there. She wants to go somewhere further from humans to have her puppies, but I thought she was over-reacting… the guy over the fence isn't even there most of the time, and he means us no harm. I'm going to step down- there's no way I'll fight her, but I don't know where we could possibly go for her to feel safe. She doesn't look at things logically, she's just too scared. How can I help her, Dad?"

"Where did she go to whelp last time? The warehouse?"

Dash nodded. "Yes, but it's a long way to travel for someone who won't car surf, and I honestly don't think she's in the condition for something like that," she said. "She needs to stay rested. You know how close Jelly is to Willow too, she's not going to want to be too far from her."

"You'll find something, Mini," Dodger said, "and if it means anythin' to ya, I'd be proud to have ya as a leader. Even if you can't stay in charge for now, you'll take good care of J.B. and the pups, and eventually she'll get just how lucky she is to have you."

Sheepish, Dash looked at her paws. "I don't think she is… you know, lucky," she murmured. "I didn't realise how badly she felt this way, and I let her down. She's pregnant- I should have taken better care of her."

Dodger affectionately nudged his daughter's face. "You're learnin'," he said, "and no one gets it right all the time. You've got to trust yourself; when it comes down to it, your judgement's generally spot on."

Dash nuzzled back, appreciating that at least _someone_ had faith in her.

"Don't worry, kid," Dodger said, "you've got this."

* * *

When the sun dipped below the horizon, Dash returned to the familiar alley, her spirits still low. She'd lost her grip on leadership before her little gang had really begun, and, shamefully, it was because she hadn't managed to properly care for her pregnant friend. There was no doubt of the way forward; she simply couldn't get drawn into a physical fight if there was the slightest chance she'd harm Jellybean's pups. Dash knew that she had no choice but to step down. It wasn't what she wanted- in her heart of hearts she knew that she had what it took to provide for her dear friends- but if it allowed Jellybean to raise her pups without fear, it had to be the way forward.

"Are you all right?" Klaus asked gently, and he moved closer to lick Dash's ear.

Dash signed. "Not really. I just wish it hadn't come to this. Jelly should know that I'd lay down my life for any puppies of hers in an instant- it hurts that she doesn't trust me."

"She has lost puppies before, and just a few weeks ago she almost lost her mother as well. It is not surprising she is fearful."

"I know, I know," Dash said, "I should have taken it more seriously- I'm meant to be her best friend! Whatever happens, I'll be doing everything I can to help her and the pups."

Jellybean came around the corner, looking about as uncomfortable as Dash felt. She bowed her head respectfully and then looked her leader in the eye, waiting for her to speak.

"Jelly, we can't do this," Dash urged, "If it's going to come to a fight, I'll stand down. There's nothing to be gained from us turning on each other."

Jellybean's face filled with relief, but then Klaus stepped forward.

"I vould like to offer my support for Dash as a leader. If you vish to make a challenge, you should take it to me, as I stand by her side. I don't vant to fight you, but I believe it will be best for as all- including your pups, if we follow Dash. Ve should be taking care of you, not you taking care of us." Klaus spoke calmly, his eyes on Jellybean the whole time. He hoped she'd see sense; the last thing he wanted was for it to actually turn physical. "Vot do you sink?"

The mastiff's lip curled. "Dash would have my pups whelped here, near humans, and I won't accept it. I have no choice- challenge or leave." Jellybean then turned so that her eyes would meet Dash's. "I don't have a choice, Dash, I have to protect my puppies." She spoke pleadingly, almost whining.

Dash remained composed, even though the turn of events had taken her by surprise. She couldn't stop Klaus for fighting for what he thought was right any more than she could Jellybean, but she feared for the consequences if they did clash. All she could do was hope that Klaus' stance would give her a chance to reach an agreement without violence. "I know, Jelly, and I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't understand how important it was… but I'm listening now. You need to know that I wouldn't let anything happen to your puppies, not ever. I would lay down my life for any pup of yours without a second's thought, and that's a promise." _Come on,_ she thought, _don't risk your pups getting hurt in a fight for this._

Jellybean's expression softened slightly. "You'll put them first?"

Nodding firmly, Dash reassured her friend. "First priority will be to find you somewhere safe to whelp, somewhere that you'll be happy." She glanced to the Rottweiler by her side, "Klaus and I will help you out- giving protection, finding you food. I'll do everything I can, I promise."

Jellybean still was not totally convinced. Her resolve was strong; humans had caused her mother intense suffering, and she wanted her pups born as far away from those monsters as possible. Could Dash, a dog who spent her early years with a human master, truly understand? "You're right, we need to find somewhere for me to have the pups," she said, "Maybe we can talk this out while we search. I need you to understand, Dash. I can't put my puppies at risk, not after…" The words caught in Jellybean's throat.

"I won't let you down, you can trust me," Dash said firmly. This wasn't about proving herself anymore, it was about giving her friend what she needed. _That_ was what would make her a strong leader. The weight of leadership felt heavy on Dash's shoulders; not only was she responsible for her two friends, but for a whole litter of puppies as well. Failure was not an option.


	18. New Life

The mission the find a comfortable place for Jellybean to whelp became the number one priority for Dash and Klaus. With the very large Jellybean coming to the end of her pregnancy, she spent most of her days resting, taking time out to inspect the potential sites put forward by her friends. There was strict set of criteria for the proposed whelping site; not only did it need to feel safe and secure from human interference, but it also had to be close to supportive family members just in case Jellybean was in need of extra assistance. The challenge made Dash nervous; she had doubts that such a place existed at all, but still she threw herself into the task. She tentatively suggested the idea of using Fagin's yard in a worst case scenario, as one known human who could be kept at bay might be less threatening than being at the mercy of whoever came by elsewhere. Jellybean considered that to be an even worse option than staying in the alley. Respectful of her friend's feelings, Dash powered on with the search while Klaus took time off to go on food duty. There was no resentment for Jellybean's pickiness; she'd been growing in anxiety since Willow's brush with death and now that Dash was switched on to it, the young leader was determined to take proper care of her.

After two long days of searching, weighing up options and consulting with the very particular mother-to-be, finally a suitable whelping site was chosen. Only a few minutes' walk from their usual home, and tucked behind a disused and long-empty old shop was a small courtyard, with another run-down and apparently empty building on the other side of the high wall. Satisfied with her new lair, Jellybean was relieved to be able to get down to the business of nesting, making the space comfortable for herself and the puppies who would soon be on their way. Klaus' strong physique meant that he could fairly easily drag any heavy crates, old tyres or even trash cans into the courtyard for Jellybean to use as cover, and Dash was quick to rush around gathering anything soft and warm that she could get her paws on. Soon everything was set for the imminent arrival, and a buzzing mixture of excitement and nerves was shared between the three young friends. Satisfied that she'd done well by Jellybean, Dash could try to relax just a little… until the puppies finally made their entrance at least.

* * *

While the days dragged on for Dash's anxiously waiting gang, time seemed to fly past all too quickly for their extended family elsewhere. At Nina's place, the duty of raising puppies was near complete, and three of the pups were waiting by the front window on tenterhooks, knowing that it would be hours at most before they met their forever family- humans of their very own. They were now eight weeks old, and the time had come for them to take their places in the world. Little Luna was distressed, upset to see most of her siblings leave forever, and feeling underlying fears for her own future- there had still been no interest from anyone wanting to give her a home. Feather and Cloud were happy enough; she was always content to do her own thing, seeking out fun and trouble with just her best friend by her side, and he was just relieved not to be separated from her. Old Ernie had decided it would be cruel to separate the two, so had decided that they would both stay- much to the delight of both Nicky and Nina. It was just Luna who no one seemed to want.

Nicky lay despondent on the rug, watching as his children milled around excitedly, chattering about the adventures they were about to embark on. He tried to focus on the positive; he need never say goodbye to Feather and Cloud, and Luna would at least be around for a little while longer, but he knew that none of that would make him miss Sky, Breeze and River any less. Startled by the feeling of a warm tongue against his face, Nicky looked up to see Nina standing over him… looking as conflicted as he felt.

"They're pretty excited," Nina said gently.

"Yeah," said Nicky as he continued to gaze wistfully at the pups, "I hope their new homes are everything they've been dreaming of… they'd need to be for it to be worth letting them go."

Nina tenderly nuzzled her mate's face. "It'll be up to them what they make of it, but we've raised them well, and I know they'll be wonderful."

"Still no interest in Luna?"

"Still nothing," Nina said with a sad shake of her head. "I don't understand it; she's a beautiful little pup, and sweet as can be. I worry about her, you know. Keeping on waiting like this won't do any good for her self-esteem, and she deserves more than that."

Nicky had noticed that Luna had distanced herself from the others, obviously feeling left out with no exciting future to look forward to. She'd busied herself with playing with the pot plants in the hall, and in no time at all had soil over her delicate face. It was no surprise- Luna had quickly become known for being a mucky pup, and it was rare to find her without mud, twigs or various debris in her silky fur. To her parents it was endearing, but Nicky was beginning to wonder if potential puppy buyers were finding the kid's oft dishevelled appearance off-putting.

The sound of a car pulling up distracted Nicky from his thoughts, and signalled the beginning of a long day of sad partings. The puppies were quickly leaping around in anticipation, their little bodies wriggling and squirming as they jostled for the best view out the window at the visitors- the people who would be taking one of them home.

It was the rambunctious and naughty River who was first to be whisked away to a new life. Nina had no hesitation in welcoming in the excitable family as they came through the door; with three boisterous children and an obvious sense of fun, there was no doubt that these people were an excellent fit for River.

"Sweetheart," Nina said, affectionately nudging her little son's side when she returned to the pups, "they're here for you. It's time to meet your new family."

River bounded away from his siblings, straight into the arms of one of the children who shrieked in delight. Ernie chuckled as he watched and proceeded to tell the couple all about the pup they would soon be taking home.

From the rug where he lay, Nicky could only look on. River looked so happy… but as much as he tried to be happy for him, the sense of loss was too great. This kid had brightened Nicky's days, and far more than that, Nicky _loved_ him. How could it be that they would never meet again? Unable to look at the scene any longer, he turned to see Nina watching with tears in her eyes. Nicky admired her bravery; putting herself through all this because she knew it would be best for the pups.

"He'll be fine, you know," Nicky called out to her.

Nina turned around and have her mate a loving smile. "I know, it's just us who might not be. I don't know what I'd do without you."

All too soon, River was gone, and then the friendly little leader, Breeze as well, and then finally the tough-nut Sky. Suddenly, Ernie and Nina's home felt terribly quiet… almost eerily so. The reality of losing half the litter hit home, and even Feather and Cloud found themselves feeling gloomy.

Nicky's ears drooped. This was all that was left of his family now, and he'd just have to get used to the fact. "I should get going," he said miserably, "Sophie will be home soon." He got up to leave, his tail hanging low.

"Daddy, can I come too?" Luna piped up, her ears suddenly pricked. If Ernie didn't want her, it might be in her favour to endear herself to her father's humans.

"Darling, we don't want Ernie worrying where you've got to…" Nina began.

Nicky cut across. "He's gone up to his study, he won't be around for hours," he said. As much as he knew it was near hopeless, he still wouldn't give up on the chance that Sophie's parents might agree to taking in a puppy, and besides, he might not have much longer to enjoy having Luna around. "Don't worry, I won't let her go out running wild. She'll be fine."

With his youngest trotting at his heels, and having kissed goodbye his other two remaining pups, Nicky headed out into the yard, feeling relief and being out of Ernie's house. However right for the puppies their leaving had been, the world they inhabited- full of rules and time-honoured ways of doing things, was not for him. He was thankful indeed that his humans gave him the freedom to remain close to his birth family, and that he retained the spirit of the street dog within himself; his life was _his_ and his alone- could that be said of poor anxious Luna as she waited, unknowing, for some mystery person to turn up and whisk her away? Nicky wished he had that little bit greater freedom… the freedom to choose to keep his little daughter by his side for as long as she wanted. Being a pet was certainly not always what it was cracked up to be.

Luna was also relieved to be out in the sunshine. Playing out in the yard with all those interesting smells around her, she could forget for a little while that her family had changed forever. She'd always loved being outdoors; there was so much more to do and see- birds to chase, leaves to crunch under her paws, and dirt to dig in. It was small wonder she was always a mess, but Luna didn't mind one bit. Her father told her of all the wonderful places he'd been to- parks so large that it was hard to know where they began, and she hoped she'd one day see it all. It seemed to her that being a street dog would be pretty neat, never needing to be cooped up in a house all day. Voicing that daydream was out of the question though; Luna knew her destiny was to be sold to whoever wanted to buy her, and to spend her days as a pet. There were of course worse things in the world, but it wasn't what she _really_ wanted. Besides, she thought, it would at least mean that someone wanted her, and right now that didn't seem to be the case.

Nicky found himself smiling as he watched her daughter rolling around merrily in the grass.

"Come on, Luna-Lu," he said with a laugh, "let's get going."

* * *

A new day dawned in New York City, and Dash awoke to the restless tossing and turning of Jellybean by her side. Instantly, she was on high alert.

"What's happening?" she asked, blinking to try and wake herself up quicker. "Do you think they're coming soon?"

Jellybean gave a low whine. She'd only just woken up herself, and found that the initial labour pains were beginning. It was time to retreat to her safe courtyard, which was now set up as a nest, ready to welcome the puppies. She nodded. "I think so," she panted. "It feels like last time… it hurts."

With no time for gentle welcomes to the new day, Dash gave the sleeping Klaus a sharp rap over the head with her paw. "Klausie! It's started- we need to get J.B. to her nest." She was suddenly very nervous- what did she know about assisting with labour? What if these puppies died like Jellybean's last litter did? Even worse, what if something happened to Jellybean herself?

Her friends now roused, Jellybean wasted no time in making a beeline for her safe space. She was apprehensive- how could she not be after losing her previous litter?- but remained calm, prepared to get on with the task at hand. It wasn't the labour, after all, that had been the trouble last time. Jellybean's focus had to be on getting through that first vital stage, and only then could she worry about keeping the pups alive. She sank into her pile of blankets and groaned; the pain was intensifying. This could go on for hours before a pup was born, but she was steeled and ready to do what was necessary for her pups.

Dash sat by her friend's head, and watched, alarmed as Jellybean writhed in pain. Was this normal? She'd never even thought to ask her, or even own mother about what whelping had been like, and now that seemed like an oversight. It was hard to know what to do to help.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" Dash asked, "Food? Your mom?"

Jellybean looked up into Dash's worried face and gave a weak smile. "This could take some time… it's nothing to worry about, this is just how it all happens. You and Klaus should get yourself fed; I probably won't be eating anything for hours. Bring me something a bit later, maybe. I'll bet all this pushing will work up an appetite. Thanks, Dash."

"But what about…?"

"My mom doesn't need to be worrying after being so sick, there's no need for her to rush over. I don't really want to be crowded anyway. I'd appreciate it if you go and get her once the pups are here though."

Dash nodded, and cautiously retreated from the hidey-hole. She turned to Klaus, who appeared positively alarmed by the whole thing. "You don't mind standing watch here while I get us something to eat? There's no way Jelly could defend herself in an emergency in the state she's in. I don't want her to be alone either; if anything bad happens to the pups, she'll need a friend."

"Of course," said Klaus solemnly. "I vill not leave for even a moment."

It was extremely difficult to focus on the task of finding food- all Dash could think about was Jellybean and the progress of her labour. She was a little daunted; how would she manage being responsible for a mother and children? It was an awful lot to take on so early in her leadership of the little gang, especially considering how precarious the survival of the pups might be. If Jellybean couldn't keep her pups alive last time, could Dash's assistance really make any difference?

After a few hours, Dash had managed to feed herself- hard as it had been to eat with her stomach seeming to be doing nervous flips, and had brought back a string of hot dogs for Jellybean and her protector, Klaus. The Rottweiler ears pricked as soon as he saw his friend and leader; clearly he had news.

"They have been born," Klaus said, his tone hushed. "I sink they are all here now."

Something about the look on Klaus' face hinted to Dash that all was not entirely well, and her own anxiety over the situation suddenly hit her hard. She nodded and dropped the hot dogs at Klaus' feet before creeping through the narrow passage to the nesting site.

Jellybean was still panting from the effort of labour when Dash reached to her side, and she was staring wide-eyed at the seven bundles of fur by her side.

"Jelly?" Dash breathed nervously. "J. are they all right?"

"I…" Jellybean tried to speak, but realised just how exhausted she was. "Two…" she said, "…two were born still. But the other five seem to be fine. Three girls, two boys." Looking down at her puppies; two dead, five living, she couldn't get a grasp on her own feelings, she was simply overwhelmed.

Dash wasn't sure quite what to say. It was a lot to take in… and it was hard to fathom the emotions Jellybean must have been going through. She felt an overwhelming desire to help her friend however she could. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked tentatively.

Jellybean pulled herself up a little. It had undeniably a shock to find that two of her pups were stillborn, but she had to keep herself together for the good of the children who were still depending on her. She nudged the two still puppies away from the rest of the brood, and gave them a tender lick each before looking up to Dash. "Take them both… please," she murmured, her voice trembling, "take them to your old place… my mom should see them, she'll help you bury them. I'll be all right, honest; I've said my goodbyes, and I need to focus on these five."

Left alone with the surviving puppies, Jellybean took a deep breath. She allowed tears to form and gave a little sob. Might she lose the rest of the pups- just like last time? How could she bear it? Whatever happened, Jellybean was near certain that this would be her last litter; there was only so much a dog could take. Even as sadness threatened once again to overwhelm her, Jellybean's heart warmed towards the five puppies by her side. She loved them already. With great tenderness she looked over them, and named them at once. Her family had given her a 'food' name, so she opted to carry it on as a tradition… perhaps her daughters might do the same. The boys she called Cocoa and Jaffa, and the girls she called Toffee, Candy and Biscuit. Jellybean considered leaving the deceased pups nameless, but in the end decided that they needed to be recognised as individuals, loved even if neither of them so much as took a breath. Peanut, she decided, would be the name of the little boy, and Fudge the name of the little girl. The five puppies were now feeding and seemed content. Worried for their futures though she might be, there was nothing for Jellybean to do but to get some rest and enjoy these moments… whatever the outcome such memories would always be treasured. Finally succumbing to physical and emotional exhaustion, the new mother closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.


	19. Hanging in the Balance

Having put the two stillborn pups to rest in a corner of Fagin's yard, Willow then raced to the place where Jellybean waited, ignoring the tiredness that still plagued her body. She had to be with her daughter, and it was as simple as that. The near-blind Flash had little option but to continue laying low in the yard and wait for updates that Rita would relay to her. The pit bull mix had often been beside Willow during the raising of Jellybean, and she was more upset than she let on about the loss of two of this second litter. While Rita went back and forth between Fagin and Jellybean, there was not room in the courtyard for such a crowd, and she could never stay to assist the new mother for long- her closer friends and family had to take priority.

Despite her loss, Jellybean was faring reasonably well. Her focus remained on the surviving five, for there was little point on dwelling on what might have been, and she was besotted with each of them. They cried a lot, and constantly seemed to be hungry, but she tended to them devotedly, responding to their every whimper… of which there were many. Rita had noted that her own pups had not been nearly so grumbly; perhaps puppies developed distinct personalities at even this young age, and Jellybean's just had a lot more attitude. The intensity of the crying was sometimes near overwhelming, and occasionally the tired mother would send her support group away so she could try and focus on the task at hand. A worry lingered, though Jellybean dared not give it much thought, that her last litter had been relentless whimperers as well- and they hadn't survived; might something be wrong with these puppies too? Spooked by even a second's consideration of the possibility, Jellybean hastily returned her attention to tending to the pups' needs; she was in a constant cycle of feeding, toileting, cleaning and cuddling them. But still they cried.

Dash and Klaus were delighted to have new members of the family, and spent hours on end snuggling the new additions. With their gang now numbering eight, they were no longer a clueless trio of youngsters just starting out, but a real family, and Dash couldn't be prouder. In just a few weeks they'd be tottering around and coming into their own unique personalities- it really was thrilling. More than anything else, however, they were over the moon for Jellybean; after the year she'd had, she definitely deserved the happiness that came with her five little bundles of joy. Another day came and went, and still those bundles of joy seemed to have insatiable hunger. Dash threw herself into providing for Jellybean, and in turn, the puppies, ensuring that they remained well fed. It was hard work; often she found herself also feeding bodyguard Klaus, and the still frail Willow, leaving little time to worry about what she herself ate.

"Honey," Rita said sternly as she left Dash and Jellybean to return to Fagin's side, "if you don't stay fit and healthy, you'll be no help to anyone. You're welcome to raid our kibble supply- you're family after all- but you've gotta look after yourself. All right?"

Dash looked at her paws, sheepish. However much she'd taken the role of mature adult and leader, she still felt the strong desire for her mother's approval and reassurance that she was doing well. As per the norm, Rita was right, and Dash quickly took the advice on board. "I know, I know," she said. "I spend so much time rushing around after everyone, feeding myself is an afterthought. I won't let myself get sick though, not when they're relying on me."

"I'm glad to hear it, and Bean's lucky to have you. Honestly, I worry about those puppies of hers; they don't seem to be getting any bigger, and they were pretty listless this morning."

The words caused Dash great alarm. She hadn't the experience to know when anything was wrong, and trusted Rita's judgement. It was true that the pups had been unusually quiet and sleepy, but wasn't it normal for newborns to sleep for most of the day?

Rita saw the fear in her daughter's face. "It might just be how they are. I'm no expert- I've only known one other litter of newborns, it's hardly enough to know what pups should or shouldn't be doing. They just remind me of how Nicky was when he was sick."

"But Nick was all right," said Dash, her voice shaking in spite of her wanting to sound sure of herself. "He was taken good care of, and Jelly's babies are being taken care of too."

"That's true," said Rita, "so you just keep yourself fit and healthy so you can keep helping to take care of them." She gave Dash a loving nuzzle before heading off on her way.

Dash watched her mother go, and had to fight the urge to call her back. If something really _was_ wrong with the puppies, what on earth could they do about it? Convinced that torturing herself with such worries would achieve nothing, she resolved herself to bring back more food than ever- if Jellybean was healthy, the pups would be too.

* * *

A howl of despair cut through the following day's early morning hush, leaving Dash instantly wide awake, the fur on the back of her neck standing on end. Panicked, she rushed to Jellybean's side, where her fears were confirmed; two of the puppies, Candy and Toffee, had died in the past few hours while their mother slept. Dash's heart sank; Jellybean didn't deserve this, she was a wonderful, loving mother. Without a word, she crept to the Jellybean's side and rested her head against hers, squeezing against her as she cried. After so much joy, it suddenly felt as though the world was ending.

Throughout the morning, Jaffa, Cocoa and Biscuit continued to cry, but their voices seemed fainter, their movements seemed weaker. The little girl, Biscuit, seemed especially poorly, barely even trying to root for milk. It was as they'd all dreaded- the pups really hadn't been thriving, and they were powerless to help. Jellybean sobbed and sobbed, convinced that all was lost; the last three could not have long left. A heartbroken Willow stayed close to her adopted daughter, doing everything she could to support her, just as she had last time. She felt naturally protective, and was quick to bare her teeth at any sound. This was her worst nightmare, happening all over again.

The weak puppies continued to struggle, with Biscuit's breathing growing ever more laboured as time wore on. Jellybean tended to her all day, bewildered by what had happened. Why hadn't the pups grown and thrived? A cold feeling came to her stomach. Was it something wrong with _her_? The puppies appeared to have been feeding, but they remained small and weak, and spent their waking hours crying out pitifully. Were they getting milk at all?

The day dragged on, and all the while Jellybean, Willow, Dash and Klaus knew it was just a matter of time before Biscuit lost her fight. As the late afternoon chill set in, the ailing pup finally slipped away. It was almost a relief; the poor child had clearly been suffering. It was too much of a wrench to tear herself away from her little boys while they were still so weak, so Jellybean held Biscuit between her forepaws for one last time, before giving the now-cold body to Willow who would carry her off to be buried along with her siblings.

"You guys don't mind, I think I need to be alone for a little while," Jellybean said quietly. She felt almost numb, unable to truly take in the fact that she was losing a whole litter all over again. Her poor little Biscuit… she'd been such a strong little thing just a few days before. Lost in a daze, Jellybean could barely take in a word her friends said to her, not that words would have helped anyway.

Dash nodded, and with nuzzles of support to the grieving mother, they left to seek out some sustenance for her. Both she and Klaus felt low as could be; they'd been over the moon for their friend, and had spent countless hours laughing over all the fun they'd all have with the new members of the family. Somehow it was all slipping away, and hope for Cocoa and Jaffa was fading fast. All that Dash and Klaus knew to do was to make sure that Jellybean stayed well fed, but for whatever reason that seemed to do little to provide nourishment to the puppies.

* * *

It was hard to focus on finding food; with the constant nagging worry that she might go home to two more dead pups, Dash just kept slipping up and losing potential meals. She turned away from Klaus and fought back tears… this wasn't what was supposed to happen. As leader, it was _her_ job to take care of the family, but she remained lost and confused, completely void of whatever wisdom or knowledge she needed to find a way to save the puppies.

"Try not to vorry," Klaus said kindly, though his eyes were filled with sadness. "You vill find food, and it vill help."

"Will it though?" Dash sighed. "It hasn't helped so far."

Dash was baffled, and desperately searched her mind for a solution. It was hopeless; completely hopeless, and the guilt was near unbearable. Suddenly, an idea hit her like a speeding train, taking her completely by surprise. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Perhaps _she_ could try and feed them. There was a chance… slight but it was there… that she'd be producing milk; Dash had been in season the same time as Jellybean, and they'd even talked of the possibility of having litters side by side. Throughout Jellybean's pregnancy, Dash had suffered effects of what she assumed was a false one- queasiness, moodiness and even a small amount of swelling as if she was gearing up to feed a litter. It was such a false pregnancy that had allowed Jellybean herself to be reared by Willow- Dash couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to think to try something similar herself. If it was a lack of milk that was causing the pups to fade, this might just save the last two.

"Dash? Are you vell?" Klaus asked, concerned by the look on his friend's face. "You look ill. Maybe you need rest too. It has been horrible day for us all."

"I- I gotta go," Dash stammered, knowing that time was still of the essence if Jaffa and Cocoa were to pull through. "Just keep looking for food- I'll explain later!" With not another word, she pelted back across the busy road, through twists, turns and back alleys, hurtling as fast as she could back to Jellybean and the babies. _Please,_ she silently pleaded, _oh please let this work._

After what felt like hours of running, Dash skidded to a stop at the corner where Klaus usually stood guard. "Jelly!" she hissed, "Jelly, it's me. I've got an idea; I'm not sure it'll work, but I think we should try," she said.

Willow appeared out of the gap in the fence that led to the courtyard- and Jellybean. Her expression was serious, but there was a flicker of nervous hope in her eyes. "We won't take her to a human, if that's what you mean."

"No- not that," Dash said, stepping forward so she could see Jellybean. The grieving mother looked exhausted, her eyes filled with such sadness. By now, she'd accepted that the remaining pups would die, Dash could see it in her face. Jellybean didn't look up, so she continued speaking. "You remember I had that false pregnancy, right? I was wondering, maybe I'd have some milk to feed them… maybe it would help."

Jellybean finally appeared to snap out of her daze, and she looked at Dash quizzically. "You think they've not been getting anything from me?" she asked, taking offence. "I'm their mother, it's my job to feed them." She turned her head to look down at her little boys. They were so weak… was it that she simply didn't have the milk they needed? Her tone softened. "Please try. Please, Dash."

Dash tentatively lay down next to her friend, and watched her nudge the puppies towards her. Both seemed even weaker than when she left them, and it was hard to fight the feeling that the poor little ones were beyond help. With a look to Jellybean for permission, Dash gently pushed the puppies to her side and waited. To her amazement, it only took a couple of minutes for the pups to move in close and latch on. They were feeding. It was an uncomfortable feeling for Dash to be nursing her best friend's pups, and she was well aware that Jellybean didn't like it either, but the puppies were responding far stronger than they had done when offered milk from their mother. If only they had been caught in time, they might have a chance. Holding her breath, Dash looked back to Jellybean.

"I can't believe it," Jellybean murmured weakly, "they're so different to when I fed them. It was me. My fault that they all died."

"No," said Willow firmly. "You've done everything for them, don't you _ever_ blame yourself. Your babies knew love; don't underestimate what that was worth."

Dash whined, uneasy with the feeling that she was taking over the mothering of Jellybean's puppies. "You're their mama," she said, "and nothing will change that. If this works… if this works, I'll keep my distance; I'll only be around them when they're hungry. I'll do anything I can to help all three of you. We'll get them through this… we can do this Bean, together."

Exhausted by what seemed like the longest day of her life, Jellybean lay down so that her body touched Dash's, the two surviving puppies between them. She reached forward and without a word licked Dash's face. _Thank you._ It was hard to shake the belief that Cocoa and Jaffa were destined to die like their siblings, but still Jellybean felt a shift in them. There was just a small glimmer of hope, and it was enough to keep her fighting. As Willow curled her slender body up against her, Jellybean allowed herself to close her eyes and sleep. What would be would be; however long they lived, her children's lives would be filled with the deepest and most sincere love she knew.

* * *

A scratchy foot against Dash's muzzle let her know that it was time to rise. She opened one bleary eye. It was Cocoa; a whole month old now, and strong as a pup could be.

"Go bug your mama," Dash grumbled, "you're her problem." She lifted her head and gave a wide yawn. Acting as a live-in aunt sure could be exhausting, but after the fight to keep the two boys alive, she wouldn't trade the experience for anything.

It was cramped in the courtyard; Jellybean was not a small dog by any stretch of the imagination, and both Willow and Dash were always close beside her. Often Klaus was hanging out back there with him, though he tended to lie so that he was hanging out into the pathway- always acting as a sentry and protector. Anyone wanting to harm the pups would have to go through him first. Cocoa looked up to Klaus, the most impressive dog, in his mind, that he'd ever seen. The little pup would sit beside the ever-tolerant Rottweiler, gazing up at him in admiration, for long stretches of the day. As he and Jaffa learned to talk, they took great enjoyment in jabbering away to whoever would listen, and Klaus was Cocoa's favourite conversation partner.

In no time at all, Jaffa had also risen from his sleeping spot- snuggled safe under his mother's chin. His little face lit up as he saw 'auntie' Dash stirring, and he toddled over, his tail held high. Through tired eyes, Jellybean watched him, still finding herself blown away that her boys had lived to become such joyful bundles of fun and curiosity. A soft smile crept to her face; it seemed their troubles were finally over, and they were a family in the truest sense, having stood together through the darkest of times.

"Dash," Jellybean said with a yawn.

With two wriggling puppies bouncing over her, Dash struggled to respond, or even give Jellybean eye contact. After a brief struggle, she managed to shove the boys towards Klaus, who was quick to take her place as puppy punch-bag. "Morning, Jelly, you sleep all right?"

Jellybean nodded. "I guess so. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Dash's floppy ears pricked a little, her curiosity piqued.

"I've been struggling… it's all the bad memories," Jellybean said quietly. "I think it's time we move back to our alley; the boys deserve for me to be all there for them, not haunted by everything that happened here."

After all the hoo-ha over finding a place that Jellybean would be happy, Dash was surprised. Admittedly, it would be more comfortable in their alley, and to her, it had always felt more like home. "You're really sure?" she asked, "Don't feel like you need to rush to move back for my sake."

"I'm sure. It will be a big step for them, moving. They're ready to have a bigger home to play in- and I'm ready to move on from losing the other five."

Willow stirred. She'd been listening quietly, proud that her daughter had the courage to make the change, in spite of her fears. Despite the earlier hysterics, the old alley was one of the safest places in the city from threatening humans that Willow knew, and she felt confident that the family would feel secure when they returned home with the two healthy pups in tow. "Bean, do you want me to come with you? If you're ready for me to leave, I can return to Flash- she'd probably been lonely waiting around in that yard."

Jellybean bit her lip. Having her mother around had been a real blessing as she struggled through the past difficult weeks, and letting that go would be hard. She knew though, that it was time for her to face the responsibility of motherhood without Willow's support, and she knew that she was more than capable.

"You should get back to Flash," Jellybean said finally. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me- but I think we're set to handle things from here. The boys are in safe paws."

Incredibly gently for a creature of her size, Jellybean grasped little Jaffa by the back of his neck, and signalled to Klaus to pick up his admirer, Cocoa. They stepped out into the street, holding the pups tight and safe. With a nod of acknowledgement to Willow, Jellybean began the short journey to their alley, taking Dash's confident lead. No longer fearful for the puppies' survival, they could enjoy what promised to be a bright and shining time in their lives. For Dash's gang, this was just the beginning of something wonderful.


	20. Taken Away

Monday morning at the Foxworth household. Just as the sun began to come up, Winston knocked on Jenny's door, stirring her from her sleep. Oliver lay on her pillow and Rascal at her feet, and in no time at all they were both clamouring to welcome her to the new day.

"Good morning, you two!" Jenny giggled, and she tickled under Oliver's chin as he purred away happily. She was twelve years old now, so much more grown up than the little girl Oliver had met when he was a young kitten, but still they remained the best of friends. Nowadays, there was more competition for her affections; not just from Georgette, but from fun-loving Rascal, the aloof, gentle Evie, and now the visitor to the family, Tito. While Rascal was hopelessly devoted to his mistress, the other furry family members lacked the same enthusiasm for playtime. Oliver never had been the jealous type, and it made him tremendously happy to see the bond that had formed between Dodger's scruffy young son and Jenny.

Soon the school morning routine was in full swing. While Jenny dressed herself and downed her breakfast cereal, Rascal made sure the rest of the household was wide awake by bounding up and down the corridors, barking at the top of his voice.

Tito rolled onto his side and put his paws over his bat-like ears, groaning.

Georgette's fur bristled. "Ooh! One of these days I am going to give that uncivilised bag of fleas such a kick up the…"

"Hey!" called Rascal as he leapt into the room, almost taking the door off his hinges. "Good _morning_ , sleepy heads! Wakey, wakey!"

Scowling, Tito looked up. "Back off, Rascal man! You never heard of a lie in?" These days, lying around was how he spent most of his time. Depressed as he had been since the day Francis died, it was hard to find the motivation to do, well, anything. Initially, being with Georgette all day had been enough to distract him from the aching hole that his best friend had left behind, but the novelty was gradually wearing off for them both, and Tito found his thoughts running away, back to the old barge and his old gang. A part of him wanted to try and connect with Rascal, whom he'd once been close to, but the young dog reminded him too much of Dodger and Rita… and the family that now seemed lost to Tito. Worse was Oliver; the cat spent most of his days running around with Dodger, and Tito felt a growing bitterness towards him. Where was _his_ place nowadays? His deepest feelings told him that he belonged with Fagin, but the thought of being back in that house and re-living the worst day of his life was enough to keep him from going back. Any anger he'd felt towards Rita had faded, but it was easier to remain standoffish than to face those memories.

His job done, Rascal raced back out of the room, ready to get to his next task of pulling Jenny's little brother out of bed. With a household full of potential playmates, he'd long decided not to dwell too much on Tito's lack of interest in rekindling their friendship.

Out roaming the vast expanse of New York City, Dodger had been seeming to live a free and easy life, unburdened by the dramas that came with family. It was, however, all an act. Though he didn't show it, even to Oliver, he missed his gang more than he could say. He sensed that it was still too soon to go back to them- Tito still wasn't open to reconciling with Rita. It was taking longer than Dodger had anticipated, but he knew just to be patient; if Tito was still grieving, there was little he could do to make him hurry the process. It had been a long time now that they'd been apart, by his reckoning around two whole months, and Dodger had only seen Rita once in that time. There was no doubt that she'd be more than happy for him to spend another night with her, but something kept stopping him. Dodger eventually realised that he was afraid to move on with Rita and leave Tito behind… if the depressed Chihuahua felt that he was surplus to requirements, he might stay away for good. Compromising, Dodger would occasionally drop around to see Fagin, making it quite plain that he hadn't forgotten his first friend and master. There was always the chance that Rita would be hanging around, but so far he hadn't caught her. Assuming that she was still fine and well, he'd move on until the next time. Besides, Dodger thought, Rita wasn't stupid- she'd understand.

The mutt strutted up the steps to the Foxworth home. Oliver was always champing at the bit to see him and get out to have some fun, and Dodger knew he wouldn't have to wait long to be let in. Each time he came to the house for Oliver, he tried to reconnect with Tito. The little dog wasn't exactly hostile, not like he was towards Rita, but it felt as though he didn't really want Dodger there. Admittedly, that was hard to take. Tito had always been Dodger's little buddy, always ready to be by his side and get into trouble with him. He'd been that way since he was a _pup_. Dodger couldn't believe that it was all coming to an end now, not after everything else that they'd lost. There was a lot at stake, and it was endlessly frustrating that there was so little he was able to do about it.

"Hey, Dodge!" Oliver cried happily, and he set about rubbing himself against his old friend's legs. "What kept ya?"

"Can't a guy have a lie in now and then? Anyhow, I thought I might catch Tito if I dropped round a bit later. He can't still be asleep." Back in the old days Tito had always been up and raring to go at the crack of dawn; just another thing that had changed.

Oliver's whiskers drooped slightly. "Tito's still hiding away in Georgette's room; he barely comes out these days. I think he just doesn't know what to do with himself."

Dodger frowned and looked wistfully up the stairs. He'd thought it would do Tito good to stay with Georgette for a while, but it seemed that it had just led him to retreat into himself. Dodger couldn't just let it lie. He paced briskly up onto the second floor, determined to at least make some headway.

"Yo, Tito! It's me, man. You comin' out?"

Behind the door Tito noticed Georgette's fur bristle angrily.

"If that bag of fleas sets one paw in here…" she muttered to herself.

Tito gave a heavy sigh. "I'm coming Dodger." He shook himself before pushing the door open to greet his friend. In all honesty, it felt great to see Dodger again, but he wasn't sure if it was enough to tempt him all the way back home.

"You wanna hang out for a while before I take Oliver?" Dodger asked, taking the opportunity to take a good look at Tito. He appeared to be well fed, but his usual spark was definitely diminished. "When was the last time we really talked, anyhow?"

Tito avoided Dodger's gaze. It had been such a long time. If he didn't at least try and talk it out soon, the door would close on his old life for good. Whatever fears and memories haunted him, Tito wasn't prepared to let happen. He led the way to the library downstairs, where they would be able to talk in peace.

"Talk to me, buddy," Dodger urged, "I mean, _really_ talk to me. How've ya been? Are ya really happy here?"

"I don't know what to tell you, man. I guess I was happy- happy as I could be, for a while, but I don't know anymore." Tito's ears drooped. "A part of me wants to just go home, but it didn't feel like home with, not with Frankie gone and Rita turning on us."

Dodger shook his head, frustrated. "You gotta let that go! You know she didn't mean any harm, just forget it. Stop pretending you don't miss her."

"Maybe I do- but that don't change things! It's all different now, man."

"I know it is, but you belong with us. We can help you through this, we're ready to do that now. We've both been worried about you. You've gotta be tired of hiding away."

Tito considered his options. The pull to be back with Fagin and his old friends was stronger than ever. Georgette had been good company over the past months, and he'd been grateful for her being there for him when he was at his lowest, but she didn't truly understand what he was feeling- not like Dodger and Rita did. "I'm not ready; not yet."

Dodger was disappointed, but tried not to show it. How long would this go on for? "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'll come with you and _el gato_ if you want. Actually, Dodger, man, I never saw Nicky's kids. Think he'd mind me droppin' by? Are there even any of them left?"

A smile came to Dodger's face. This was progress. Feeling pushed aside in the early days, Tito had quickly lost interest in the idea of visiting the pups. Admittedly, Dodger had been hurt that Tito hadn't taken the time to meet the new members of the family, but he'd quickly let it go, putting the rejection down to grief. "Three pups still at home, they're pretty big now," Dodger said. "Nicks would be happy to see you after so long."

Tito wagged his tail rapidly, something of his old spark returning. For a while it had been bothering him that he'd turned his back on Dodger and Rita's kids, who would always been family to him. It hadn't been enough though to push Tito to take that big step back to where he belonged, not until now. "All right! Poor kids have been missing out on their uncle Tito."

" _Great_ uncle Tito, ya mean."

"Hey, close enough, man!" Tito laughed, feeling excitement for the first time in weeks. "Can you talk to Rita sometime soon? Make sure she wants me to come home, and that Willow's moved on."

Dodger nodded solemnly. "'Course. I've actually not seen her in a while, keep missin' her. 'Spect she's been busy helpin' Dash with J.B.'s pups. I'll talk to her."

"I thought you two would be making the most of me being out the way."

"We had one night a while back, but that was it. It wasn't just you who needed space. I didn't want to feel like we were moving on without you, 'cause that's not what's happenin'. I've been around a bit, become acquainted with some new ladies, but I'll admit I miss being with Rita. We'll just take our time, however long it takes for you to come home. We'll be the gang again, even if it can't be the way it used to be."

Tito was surprised, having long assumed that his two friends had simply carried on with life without him. It was everything he needed to hear, and it pushed him closer to feeling ready to return to the gang… whatever was left of it.

"Dodge! You coming down?" Oliver's voice called from the hallway.

Dodger had noticed the change in Tito, and dared felt heartened. "Come on, can't keep the kid waiting. Let's go visit some puppies."

* * *

Luna was twelve weeks old; bright, full of energy, and still lacking a home of her own to go to. It wasn't a good feeling. While Feather and Cloud were happily settled into Ernie's canine family along with their mother, and now wore their very own collars to mark them as wanted, Luna felt like a reject. She spent most of her days between her mother and father's respective backyards, imagining that she was independent and free to do as she wanted- answering to no human. After a great deal of practice, she'd even mastered the art of climbing the big tree that overlooked Nicky's family kitchen. Her greatest wish was that she'd be taken in to live with her father, but that hope had now run out. She watched from the gnarly old branch, seeing Nicky chasing his beloved mistress round and round the table… he looked so happy. Luna envied her father; he was loved and wanted, and was allowed the freedom to explore the city. What she wouldn't give to live that life.

"Luna! _Luna!_ "

The pup's ears pricked at the sound of her mother calling her name. She began a clumsy descent down the tree, snagging her silky fur on twigs and branches as she went. "Coming, Mom!" she hollered back. With a soft 'flump', she somersaulted into the grass, landing on her face. She give herself a shake to right herself, and ran inside to find Nina.

"Darling, come quick!" Nina called, her tail wagging in circles. "Someone's come for you- you're going home, my love!"

Luna's mouth fell open. "Wha- what? For… for me?" Could it be that there was finally someone who wanted her? It seemed too good to be true, but the look on her mother's face told her otherwise. Luna gave a great squeal of delight, and ran through the house with great bounding leaps, heading to the front room where she'd meet the human who was about to change her life.

The woman who stood by the door scooped Luna up in her arms with a smile, and the pup squirmed happily. Before Luna really knew what was happening, the woman had shook Ernie's hand and was turning out the door.

"Mom?" Luna cried out as she realised that was happening all too fast.

Nina was startled but lurched forward as he daughter was loaded into the back seat of the strange woman's car… being taken away forever. "Don't panic, sweetie, it's going to be all right!" she called, seeing the fear in Luna's face.

Nicky hurtled out the door just in time to see the car pull away, and his youngest, Luna, peering out the back window, taking one last look at her home and family. "Luna…" he whispered, as his heart sank down past his toes. He knew that he'd never see her again.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," said Nina, almost as stunned as her mate. "I had no idea it would happen so fast. I never even got a chance to give her a proper goodbye."

Nicky gave a long and mournful howl, as Feather ran to his side. It was she who had given him the heads up that someone had come for Luna, but no one had expected it to happen like this.

"Mom, where's Luna? They didn't take her already, did they?"

"She's gone to her home, Feather; it was very quick."

The small family was still in turmoil over the sudden change when Dodger came by with Tito and Oliver at his side. The visitors barked and meowed at the front door until a shell-shocked Nicky let them in.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Dodger asked as he saw the look on his son's face.

Nicky whined. "Luna's been taken to a new home. I didn't even know until it was too late, and even Nina didn't get a chance to say goodbye," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't believe it happened like this… that she's gone for good."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, Nicks," Dodger said, and he nudged Nicky's side. "If now's not a good time, we can drop round later."

"No, no. Cloud and Feather will be happy to see you- and they need cheering up big time." For the first time, Nicky noticed Tito standing behind Dodger. "Hey, it's good to see ya, Tito!" he said, a smile coming back to his face. "I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to meet the others, but I'll be happy to introduce you to our keepers."

Nicky led his visitors through the house and out to his backyard, where he called out to his remaining puppies. As per the norm, Feather ran ahead of Cloud, and a spring came to her step as she saw the familiar face of her grandfather.

"Hiya, kid! Had a bad day, huh?" Dodger ruffled Feather's fur with his paw.

"Yeah, pretty bad. I'm happy to see you though!"

"It's about time you two met your great uncle Tito. He lives with me and your grandma."

Tito came forward. "Hey, _niños_! I took a while, huh?" He was a little taken aback by the sight of Nicky's pups- they really were big now, and it was hardly a surprise that most of them had gone off to new homes. Tito felt a strong feeling of guilt; he should have had at least some involvement, but instead, he'd stayed away from the new members of the family. "I am Ignacio Alonso Julio Frederico de Tito, and I am your new favourite uncle."

"You what?" Cloud asked, cocking his head.

"Just call him Tito," Nicky laughed, glad to have something to smile about after what had been an awful day. He lay down on the grass next to Nina, comforted by the feel of her body beside his. She'd been very quiet since Luna was taken away, and Nicky knew that it had hit her hard. He was determined to be there for her and the remaining pups. He looked to Dodger. "If you want to take them for a walk to the park or something, you're welcome to. It might be good for Nina and I to have a little space to come to terms with what's happened."

Tito's eyes lit up. He wanted to make up for lost time, to be a part of his old family- and part of this new one. He hadn't had any real fun in months, and he was finally ready to change that. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll take good care of 'em!"

The two puppies began to wag their tails, realising that they were about to go on their first outing with their grandfather, a dog whom they'd long idolised, and this interesting new friend. Feather jumped right up onto Dodger's back.

"You heard him- let's go!" she shouted, while Cloud tried to clamber up behind her.

"Hey, hey- I'm nobody's taxi service. You got paws; use 'em." Dodger tossed and turned, playfully trying to dislodge his giggling grandpup before leading the way back out onto the streets.

Oliver watched in amazement as his canine friends started off on their day out. _Something_ , he thought to himself as he realised he'd not seen Tito's tail wag the whole time he'd been staying with him at the Foxworths', _something has shifted here._

* * *

While her family had been mourning her absence, Luna had been thrust into a life that was all new. The car had finally pulled up, and Luna excitedly put her paws up to the window and peered out at her new home. It was a little house, smaller than the one she'd come from, but she couldn't wait to explore.

"Come on, girl," said the woman, "let's take you inside." She opened the door and pulled the puppy into her arms.

Set down on the floor, Luna's senses were on overdrive as she took in her surroundings. It was hard to dwell on leaving her family behind when she had a new home to explore. Suddenly, a sharp bark made Luna jump in surprise. She looked up to see the back door open and a spindly Chinese crested dog dart in.

"Oh, hi-" Luna began, but her words were drowned out by angry yaps.

" _What is this_?" the crested dog screeched. "Get out of my house, intruder!" She lurched forward and bit the pup on the leg.

"Hey! What's your problem? The lady brought me here- isn't she the one in charge?"

Luna felt herself being picked up and out of harm's way.

"Calm down, _calm down_!" the woman was pleading, but to no avail. The crested dog was hysterical, barking maniacally as though she had never so much as seen another dog before, and jumping up so as to land another bite on the bewildered pup. No matter what the woman did, the dog's rage only intensified as long as she had the newcomer in her sight.

Finally, the woman made her choice and opened the back door, placing Luna out in the cold. As the door closed behind her, Luna watched the crested dog quickly change her tack, becoming a loving and affectionate pet. How on earth would Luna fit into this family? She had little doubt that this dog would not welcome her in, perhaps ever. For the first time since she left home, Luna wanted her mother. Her leg sore from that sharp bite, she needed a bit of tender loving care. But with the crested dog turning into a deranged monster every time the woman so much as looked Luna's way, it seemed that she'd just have to get used to living a life free of affection. The pup looked around the courtyard; it was all cement and pavers, no trees or dirt at all. Would this be her life now? This wasn't anything like what she'd been dreaming of for so long. All she'd wanted was to have been loved by someone- had that really been too much to ask?

Luna glanced in through the glass door, watching the woman play with the other dog, apparently trying to distract her. She whimpered, begging for someone to come along and comfort her.

Looking up to see the new arrival at the door, the crested dog charged forward, flinging herself at the glass and starting her crazed barking all over again. To her satisfaction, the pup recoiled in fright.

Not sticking around to face her new housemate, Luna retreated to the corner of the courtyard and curled up into a ball, kicked out of what was supposed to be her new home. _What on earth am I going to do?_


	21. Back Home Again

Fagin pulled up in the alley beside the little pet shop and waved Rita on her way. Largely trusted with the care of Mrs Foxworth's business, he was kept busy, but the nature of the shop meant that any canine companions he had with him could come and go as they wished throughout the day. Having Rita hanging around had actually become a draw to regular customers, several of whom would ask after her and offer her snacks. Never having been a beggar, Rita nonetheless happily accepted anything she was given, content in the knowledge that in some small way her very presence was helping Fagin.

With Willow and Flash having moved on, Rita was now living with just Fagin for company. She often wondered if she was enough for him, if he missed having a home full of excitable dogs- certainly he missed Dodger and Tito, and had to be confused as to why they'd walked out on him. Had she wanted to run off to join Dodger, Rita knew that she couldn't do it. She was all Fagin had, and she would never let him down. The past weeks had brought them closer, and many nights would see Rita fall asleep on her master's lap in front of the television. Perhaps he sensed that she was lonely too. Of course, she spent much of her time with friends and family out on the streets; Willow was always appreciative of her company, and Rita was frequently taking advantage of opportunities to visit Nicky and his brood, or to assist Jellybean with her pups, but it was still an odd feeling to come home to a quiet and empty house. It was difficult to know how long to leave Dodger and especially Tito to sort themselves out before she had to accept that the gang was in the past and that she'd have to find companionship elsewhere. For both herself and Fagin, live-in canine companions- a family- was needed. Someone to talk to late at night. And when Dodger finally came home, with or without Tito, he could take back his place as head of that family. Having worked through her own grief, Rita was ready to be a part of the gang again, and she was now near craving it.

Her belly full after swiping a breakfast bagel, Rita returned to the shop to check on Fagin. As his sole companion, it was more important than ever that he knew that he had her loyalty- especially after that unfortunate biting incident. Rita's skin crawled at the very thought of what she did, but Fagin appeared to have completely let it go.

"Back again, girl?" Fagin chuckled, and he pulled up an extra chair behind the counter. "You're not feeling lonely are you?"

Lonely was pretty accurate. Had she not been tied to Fagin, Rita suspected she'd have joined Willow and Flash to build a unit of three, but while they refused to go near him, it was impossible to make it work. Besides, neither of them were really that much fun- not like the old gang had been. She made up her mind to spend the afternoon helping Dash out. If she babysat the pups, it would enable their young guardians to take some time to enjoy themselves… and acting as a mother figure had always been extremely fulfilling for Rita. If only Jellybean weren't so stubbornly adverse to humans, Rita might have suggested offering one of the pups a place in Fagin's splintered family. It clearly wasn't to be, but she was very much taken with the idea of raising a new generation of street dog- a role that suited Rita down to the ground and would do wonders to give her life some much-needed purpose.

Fagin sighed and slouched in his chair. "Just keep your chin up. Dodger's going to come back, I know it." Truth be told, he wasn't too happy with the current scenario himself. Fagin truly appreciated Rita's company, and knew that the fact that she kept coming back to the shop was solely for his benefit. But they both needed more. Fagin had quietly been putting a few dollars aside whenever he could, hoping that he'd soon have enough to take in a new furry friend from a shelter. It seemed to him that the best thing he could do for them both was to bring home a puppy to keep Rita busy.

A bell rang as a customer came through the door, and Fagin was soon busy serving. Rita headed back out onto the streets to find Dash. It was those times spent with extended family that allowed her to keep on looking to the future.

* * *

After his day out with Tito, Dodger knew that it was time to catch up with Rita and see where her head was at. He was pretty sure this was the longest time he'd ever been without seeing her, though it was rivalled by the period when they were pups when she'd run away. At their last encounter, Rita had seemed to have been coping very well, taking the time to herself as an opportunity to heal from everything that had happened, and it had reassured Dodger that he'd done the right thing by allowing her to have space. Now though, it felt like too long, and he couldn't wait just to sit and talk to her for a while.

"You think we'll actually catch her this time?" Oliver asked, trotting close at Dodger's heels.

"She'll come home eventually. We could even stay for the night- I'd bet Fagin would like that."

Oliver had long sensed that Dodger felt guilty for leaving his master. There was no explaining to Fagin that the separation wouldn't be forever, that Dodger was still every bit his dog as he'd always been. "Yeah, he would," he said, "and it would give you and Rita a chance to really talk."

"It's been a while since we did that. Leave it much longer and she won't even remember who I am!"

Oliver scoffed. "No chance! She might have forgotten me though, it's been months. I really hope she's all right, last time I was at your place she was so stressed out."

"Don't worry, Rita's tough as they come. Fagin doesn't seem concerned about her, anyhow."

Dodger led the way back to the narrow Bronx house, taking in the increasingly familiar surroundings as they drew close. It was still early in the day, and chances were, Rita wouldn't be back yet, but with important business to attend to, he had to make sure he was there to catch her, and preferably before Fagin came home. Dodger smiled as he stood in front of the house. He'd only been back there the once, and had convinced himself that it wasn't his true home, but the feeling he got as he stood there told him otherwise. It hadn't always been easy, but the gang had good times in this place; they'd found Klaus, enjoyed afternoon-long parties with music blaring, and Dodger had learned that he was to be a grandfather. It was here that he'd spent his last days with Francis, who'd been thrilled to be living in a house after years roughing it. Though he missed the old barge and what it represented to him, Dodger now felt thankful that it was in this house that Francis spent the last part of his life.

With no one likely to be home, Dodger went around the back, slipping through the gap in the fence. As he'd expected, there was little sign or scent of Willow or Flash in the yard- they must have moved on a little while ago. It was the first hurdle that had needed to be passed in order to get Tito back home, and now all Dodger had to do was make sure Rita was on board and no longer harbouring hard feelings towards the angry Chihuahua. Knowing that Rita was generally level headed and practical, Dodger was confident that she'd simply be happy to have everything patched up.

"No one hanging around out there?" Oliver asked cautiously from behind the fence. He'd never met Flash, but knew that she'd played a part in terrorising his beloved friend and mate, Evie. Aside from not knowing how safe this Flash character actually was, Oliver couldn't see himself being civil toward a creature who had done so much hard to one of his loved ones. Dodger may have been fine with Flash being there, but Oliver was not.

"Looks like they cleared off a little while ago. Rita's been out here, but no one else for at least a week."

As he followed Dodger into the yard, Oliver's eyes lingered on the pile of stones that marked Francis' grave. Roughly picked flowers had been laid beside the rocks, probably left by Rita.

"Can't believe how long it's been since we lost him," Dodger said quietly, noticing the look on Oliver's face. "I wish he'd lived to spend more time here… he was happy."

"Better to go while you're still happy. He didn't suffer. I still can't get my head around him being gone though, he always had a lot to say for himself."

"Sure did. And you're right, I wouldn't have wanted him to go all drawn out or anything." After standing in silence for a while, Dodger sighed. "Come on, I better check up on the place, make sure Rita's not done too much redecoratin'."

With no one home, Dodger switched on the television and made himself comfortable. It could be hours before Rita made an appearance. "And now," he said, "we wait."

* * *

Hours passed Dodger and Oliver by as they patiently waited around. Until his recent lifestyle shake-up, Oliver had been a very sedentary creature, and he appreciated the opportunity to just kick back in front of the television. Every now and then, Dodger would glance out the window in response to a sound or a stirring outside. Finally though, he saw Rita trot past the front of the house.

"About time!" the mutt muttered, and he gave a big stretch.

Rita came through the back of the house, tired after an afternoon spent puppy-sitting the increasingly energetic Cocoa and Jaffa. Ready as she was to take a well-deserved nap, she didn't notice the scents of her friends that now hung around the house. She walked in to the front room and lapped up some water from the bucket that Fagin always left out for her, oblivious to the fact that Dodger and Oliver were right there watching.

"Rita," Dodger called out gently, finding himself smiling at the sight of her.

Rita's head snapped up, and she looked Dodger's way, her eyes wide. After all this time, her best friend was home. "Dodge!" she gasped. Her tail gave an instantaneous wag of delight.

"Good to see ya, babe."

"Hey Rita, how ya doin?"

Rita recovered from the surprise quickly, and walked over to where they'd been waiting for her. She lay down on the chair beside Dodger's and stretched out her long legs. With a cheerful flick of her tail, she rested her head on the arm of the chair and looked Dodger over, her expression warm. It was wonderful to see that smirking face again, and she could see in his eyes that he was equally happy to be see her. "I'm all right actually. Better than I had been anyway. What about you? Still holding up?"

"Absotively, baby. The world at my paws an' all that," Dodger said with his usual confident grin. "But it woulda been better with you along for the ride."

"Someone's gotta stay behind and play the grown up."

"Fagin's lucky to have you, you know that?" said Oliver, feeling guilty for having not made the effort to visit Rita. He knew she was on her own, and just after the death of a close friend. "I should have visited you more, I'm sorry."

Rita laughed kindly. "Don't worry about it, kid," she said, but Oliver was already clambering over to rub his face affectionately against hers. "Sweetie, you are becoming such a sap. Keep this up and Dodge won't want to be seen dead with you."

"Harsh, Rit, harsh," said Dodger.

Rita just shook her ears, playfully. "When would you have time anyway? Between taking care of Jenny and Dodger, you'd never be able to fit me in. How's she been taking you running off all the time? I hope she's not worried."

Oliver jumped back down to the floor, his expression uneasy. Jenny hadn't been as dependent on him in the past year as she'd been in the early days, but their bond remained strong. Although he had no real reason to believe she wasn't happy with his gallivanting, it was hard not to worry that he'd hurt her feelings. To the cat's relief, Dodger responded.

"As if he'd go anywhere if his little girl wasn't cool with it. Cats tend to get around a lot- nothing weird there." Dodger hated any insinuation that Oliver should just go home; finally they were the partners in crime that he'd always wanted them to be, and he didn't want that to change. He hastily steered the conversation elsewhere. "So, darlin', how's bein' a single dog suitin' ya? No one steppin' on your tail, or needin' to be taken care of. You must be a real lady of leisure."

Rita twigged that she'd been prying too close to something sensitive for Dodger, and took the hint. "It's taken a little getting used to- been pretty quiet at home with just me and Fagin around since Willow and Flash cleared off. But I've been helping out with Bean's pups when they need me, and I see Nicky's kids most days. It's crazy how much they've grown, it seems like no time at all. Cloud's really starting to come out of his shell, and Feather's just a bundle of energy. You know, put that girl out on the streets and I bet she'd give you a run for your money." Then, she asked the question that had been troubling her most in the past weeks. "Do you know how Tito's going?"

Dodger shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, he's fine. Saw him yesterday actually; he wanted me to talk to you, see how you felt about us coming home."

Oliver felt a new twinge of resentment. He'd had the time of his life these past few weeks, swanning effortlessly between a life with Jenny and one with Dodger out on the streets. He didn't want to see the end of it, and it wasn't until this moment that he'd realised it. Could things stay the same once Dodger went back to Fagin? For the first time ever, Oliver was jealous of Rita and Tito, and the relationship they had with the hard guy mutt. They went back a long way, much further than he did.

"Really?" Rita asked, taken well and truly by surprise. "He still hasn't so much as spoken to me. I was convinced he was still holding a grudge. Is he doing better?"

Dodger shrugged. Tito still wasn't right, but it appeared to him that he was turning a corner. "Hard to say, but I think so. Honestly, after spending time with him yesterday, I think he's missing having fun. He's been hidden away with Georgette for so long, it must be tough coming outta that."

"If we've moved on enough that we won't be at each other's throats, maybe it would be best for him if he did come home. I was a mess before, but I want to help him get through this. How does he feel about leaving Georgette? They must have gotten close after all this time."

"He'll miss her, sure. He's hardly been speakin' to anyone else the whole time he's been there. I've never been a big fan of the champ, but I think she's done a lot for him. Tito's tough as they come though, and he's ready to bounce back. I dunno if it'll be right away, but he's coming back to us."

Buoyed by this development, Rita jumped down from her chair and made towards the kitchen. "Are you two hungry? With just me to feed I usually have extras lying around." She rummaged through the floor of the pantry, where she stashed whatever goodies she brought home. "I've got a couple of bread rolls, a bit of pizza- but I think it's pretty old, and half a kebab. There's the emergency kibble in here too if that's what you want."

Though Oliver's ears pricked with interest, he still felt very uncomfortable at the thought of taking food from Rita- not while half of his days were spent in the lap of luxury. That food meant more to Rita than it did him.

"I'll take the kebab off your paws, thanks babe," Dodger said, pleased to see that Rita was doing all right for herself. There'd been little doubt; she'd always been resourceful and proudly independent, even during times when Fagin could easily have kept her well-fed.

Rita tossed a bread roll to Oliver. "Don't worry so much, kid," she said, having sensed his being ill at ease. "I'm not about to starve. Do either of you want anything else? I think we've got a few beers in the fridge." A wicked gleam came to Rita's eyes. It hadn't been easy to have fun with Willow as her main source of company, and she was more than ready to be influenced by Dodger's devil-may-care attitude to life. "Unless you've got somewhere to go tonight?"

Dodger smirked. With a good night with his girl on the cards, he had no intentions of going anywhere. "I could go for that," he said. "When's Fagin home?" It seemed unlikely that their master would be too thrilled with their raiding his limited supply of special occasion alcohol… but being back with Rita was special occasion enough in Dodger's mind.

"Mrs F. called a staff meeting for after work, so he'll be a while. I can pay him back anyhow."

Some amount of chewing on the end of a beer bottle later, Dodger and Rita were happily lapping up sips of the drink, and within minutes were feeling the effects- neither of them were very large, nor frequent consumers of alcoholic beverages, so it went straight through them. Oliver looked on, not sure what to make of it all.

"Hey, are you guys sure about this?"

"Relax, kid," Dodger said with a smirk. "We've done this before, it's never gone wrong, not too badly anyhow. You gotta learn to live a little."

Rita placed the bottle in front of Oliver and ruffled his fur. "If you want to try it out, don't take much, sweetie, you don't want to over-do it."

The stereo was soon turned up loud, and Dodger and Rita danced together, their bodies close, moving in sync. They swayed into one another, their eyes meeting intermittently with a flash of passion. Both dogs felt loose and free, completely swept up in the good feeling of the night- all woes and worries forgotten. Oliver weaved around the floor to the music, tripping over his own paws in tipsiness.

Dodger laughed as the cat fell at his paws. "Ollie, Ollie, Ollie. It takes a little gettin' used to, huh?"

"What? I'm fine!" Oliver shouted, his words slurred. He jumped up and continued his clumsy dancing.

"You look it," Rita giggled. "We used to do this every once in a while; it used to take nothing to get Tito hammered, and Frankie was hilarious." She stumbled and then lay down. "I'm not sure how long it's really been since I really let loose like this.

Dodger collapsed next to her, a big grin on his face. "I've needed this real bad."

It was hours before Fagin came home, and he was rather bemused to find music blaring and two drunken dogs and a cat tearing around the place. "What have you been doing?" he cried, stepping over Oliver who was trying to chase his friends around the room, but tripping over his own paws instead. All things considered, Fagin was overjoyed to have Dodger home, whatever state he might be in, and within seconds, bemusement had turned to laughter as he tickled his dogs' bellies. "What am I going to do with you, huh? I was saving those for a special occasion."

Rita wobbled forward with a lop-sided grin and licked her master's face.

"It's good to see you smiling again," Fagin said, scratching her on the neck. "You're such a bad dog!" He chuckled as he gave Dodger a playful shove. "All your influence, I bet!"

Excited by the novelty of having his beloved Dodger around the place again, Fagin stayed up late with his furry companions, reading them stories just like he'd done in the old days, and laughing at their alcohol fuelled antics. He made a point of locking the doors and windows, aware that neither canine was likely to be in a fit state to be running around on the streets, or heaven forbid, attempting to jump around on top of cars. When Fagin finally collapsed onto his bed upstairs, he was thoroughly exhausted.

Oliver followed closely behind. Not used to the sensation of being slightly intoxicated, he tired quickly and was relieved to finally be able to curl up and sleep. He lay by Fagin's pillow and purred. As his first human friend, Fagin had always been very dear to him.

Dodger and Rita took a few minutes to join their friends upstairs. They shared a few playful kisses and nuzzled one another, reaffirming their relationship after the long period apart. By the time they wandered, wobbling, into the bedroom, their companions were fast asleep. Dodger led the way back to the blanket filled wardrobe where he and Rita used to sleep together, and lay down, leaving room for her next to him. It was odd to think that it had been months since he'd spent a night with her.

Rita rolled onto her back and gave a big, contented exhale. The effects of the drink had left her with a warm and tingly joyfulness, and being near to Dodger only made it better. She affectionately nudged him with a forepaw. "Are you happy, Dodgie-baby? Really happy?" she murmured, her words slightly slurred.

Dodger smiled, but wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I'm happy to be with you," he said. "I wasn't sure, ya know, whether I really belonged anywhere anymore."

"Oh, honey, how could you think that?"

"It's been since we lost the old boat, I've just felt like no one really needs me. And then it just kept comin'- realising that the kids were all grown up, and then the gang dwindlin' to nearly nothin'. Even Fagin doesn't really need me anymore. It was always part of who I was, an' now it's gone. "

Rita gazed adoringly at Dodger through half-closed eyes and smiled. "I don't really need you- I've got by perfectly well with you gone. But I _want_ you, Dodge. That's gotta count for something. My life's better with you in it." She giggled drunkenly and gave her mate a clumsy kiss. "Besides, you've got a gang to stick back together- you've still got your uses."

Dodger met Rita's gaze, feeling the warmth coming through. He smiled. "An' I want you. Just bein' back with you here has put everythin' in perspective," he said. "We're better together, baby, and I'm gonna bring us home. It's gonna happen, babe, I promise you that." Dodger crawled closer on his belly, so that he lay draped over Rita's body. He felt at home, and he blissfully took in her familiar scent. It was hard not to wonder if she'd taken lovers in the past months, as he himself had done, but there wouldn't have been jealousy anyway. "I love you. I always have."

"Oh, Dodgie-baby, I love you too," Rita giggled. She yawned a wide yawn, flashing her sharp teeth. "Goodnight, hot stuff. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, gorgeous," Dodger said with a smile, and he snuggled his face into Rita's soft fur. Feeling warm and giddy from the drinking, he soon drifted to a most contented sleep. It was time to get his life- and the gang itself- back on track.


	22. Moving On

"Hey, Nicky-boy, are you all right?" an upside down Sophie asked, peering under her bed. "You look like you've got the sads."

Nicky grumbled to himself, but crawled out from his hiding space. With Luna's leaving, he'd said goodbye to most of his puppies, and was in a state of grief. He'd put on a brave face for Nina, Feather and Cloud each day, but when he came home it was impossible not to feel the weight of his loss. Nicky licked Sophie's nose, making her giggle. She'd always loved the puppies, and had been sad to discover that Luna had gone to a new home. Caught up as he was in his own feelings, Nicky hadn't been at Sophie's heels as he always had been in the mornings, and now that she was just about ready to head out the door to go to school, he couldn't bear to see her leave.

Sophie scratched her dog's head. "You're such a good boy. Try and be happy, please? Maybe we'll go somewhere new for a walk this afternoon- you'd like that, right?"

Appreciating his girl's efforts to cheer him up, Nicky gave a half-hearted wag of his tail. However he felt, he didn't want it to bring Sophie down. She was disappointed that she couldn't bring Luna home too, and in that, their connection was made even stronger. When Sophie walked out the front door, Nicky was left feeling even worse. It was time to face Nina and the kids again, and he'd just have to smile and try and get through it.

"Dad!" Feather squealed, tripping over her paws in exuberance. She'd bounced back from Luna's departure with ease, and helped Cloud get through it too.

Nina gracefully ran forward, and greeted her mate with a sweet kiss. "Sophie's gone off to school, darling?"

"Yeah, she just went now." Nicky smiled at the sight of his family, even while he wished things could be different. "I'm sure I never used to miss her this much," he said, and his ears drooped.

Her expression kind, Nina gently licked Nicky's face. "It's been a tough time for all of us. It'll pass."

Nicky knew that she was right. He had to let go of what he didn't have, and be grateful for the opportunity to raise two of his beloved pups to adulthood- many pets were not so lucky. "I know, baby. I can't spend too much time moping around, not with these two terrors to keep entertained."

Nina chuckled, while the mischievous Cloud aimed nips at her tail. "I was actually thinking," she said, "that now we only have the two of them to supervise, you might want to start showing them the life of a street dog."

"Mom, are you serious?" Feather cried, her jaw dropping. She'd dreamed about this day near all her life! A world of adventure awaited her, and now that her mother was on born, the possibilities were limitless.

"I think you're old enough," Nina said, nodding. "And I think your dad's been waiting for this as much as you have."

Nicky perked up, taken by surprise. He felt a wave of affection for his beautiful Nina; he knew that she'd rather just raise the pups as pets, so it meant a lot that she had so much respect for his differing way of life. "Think you want to come along and join us, Nina?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. There's probably a lot that I could learn from you- and I want to share this experience with the children."

It was more than Nicky could have hoped for to have Nina place this trust in him, and it truly meant the world. With two new street dogs to be trained up, there was no point in wasting his whole day moping about the pups who had moved on.

* * *

"Like this?" Feather called out, her legs splayed so she could keep her balance as the car moved beneath her.

Nicky looked back towards her, and couldn't help but grin. "Just like that, Feather. If you feel like you're going to lose your balance, just lower your body. Once you know how to recover from the wobbles, there's nothin' you can't do."

From the pavement nearby, Nina watched, trying hard not to show her anxiety for the situation. Nervous though she might be, she wanted her pups to experience the life that their father led, to get that different perspective on the world. Much as she could have easily made the decision to avoid exposure to a more dangerous life, they were Nicky's pups as well as her own, and he was a part-time street dog. With Feather so enraptured by stories of his adventures, who would Nina be to hold her back?

"Look Mom!" Feather shouted as she took off at a run, ignoring the horns honking around her. "I'm doin' it!"

"You just be careful!" Nina called back, but she knew that Feather was safe with Nicky. It was quite wonderful to see the joy and excitement on her daughter's face, and it enabled Nina to let her anxieties fade away.

In no time at all, both pups were racing back and forth through the traffic, confidently taking on this new world. Nicky stayed close behind them; the kids could choose where to go and what to do, but he'd always be there to make sure they were never in any real danger. For Nina, it was not so easy to keep up once the rest of the family really got going.

"Nina, sweetie, you all right back here?" Nicky called, seeing the flustered look on his mate's face.

Nina was panting, but managed to smile. "I'm fine, just trying to keep up. The kids are flying around."

"You wanna try it out? I'll be right by your side the whole time."

"Come on, Mom, it's easy!" Feather squealed, while Cloud nodded vigorously.

Of course she trusted Nicky's judgement- she wouldn't have let him teach the pups if she didn't, but riding around on top of cars was something so foreign and frightening to her.

Nicky came forward and affectionately licked Nina's cheek. "There's no pressure. But I think you might enjoy it, and it would be the four of us having fun together." He looked deep into her soft eyes. This was the nearest Nina had ever gotten to trying out a piece of the other side of his life, and he silently urged her to take the plunge.

Nina returned Nicky's gaze, and saw in his eyes the love he had for her- for their family. He'd trusted her to let Ernie choose the futures for their beloved children, and she trusted him now. This was just the beginning of the many adventures the four of them would have together. "Thank you, sweetheart. Show me what to do." She smiled warmly and sticking close to Nicky's side, followed him up onto the bonnet of a parked taxi. It was time to broaden her horizons, and allow her mate to share his world with her.

* * *

Though it wasn't his intention, Dodger would find himself veering towards the docks, to the smell of the sea, and the never ending pull to what had been his home. He thought it unsurprising; the place held a lot of memories, and spending time with Tito and Rita again was likely to have stirred a lot up. While Dodger had made a point of catching himself and steering away from his old stomping grounds, not wanting to appear overly sentimental to Oliver, who remained almost constantly by his side, he did want to go back for a final goodbye before returning to rebuild his gang. If he was going to move on, a bit of closure wouldn't go amiss.

"Hey kid, you don't mind me putting your grand tour of the Big Apple on hold today? I wanted to go back to what's left of the old boat- if there's anything there at all now."

Even after all these weeks with Dodger, there was so much to explore, but Oliver always enjoyed the familiarity of the places he'd always known. While his companion had a seemingly flawless map of the huge city in his head, Oliver still struggled to get his head around it all, and he still had to stay close to Dodger when they went further afield, just in case he got completely lost. A trip back home would certainly be welcome- a chance not to be so clingy all the time. "Sure, Dodge," he said, "I take it you know the way."

Oliver knew, as they travelled along, that this was a goodbye. Dodger was preparing to go back to Fagin, and presumably wouldn't need a feline friend to keep him company. As he had after Einstein's passing, Oliver had been there to get Dodger through a time of great heartache, and he was left with a real sense that he'd made a positive difference for his friend. But now, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to living with Jenny full time. Parting with Dodger felt like all too much to face- they were brothers and they loved each other. They'd gotten so close that it seemed impossible to go back to the way things had gone before. But how could he be with Dodger and the gang without letting Jenny down?

The salty air on Dodger's tongue gave a feeling of nostalgia, and it made him nervous. If this was a final goodbye to an important chapter of his life, he'd have to really come to terms with his emotions and let it out. It was easy to stay detached when he busied himself with running wild with Oliver- with his cat friend he'd enjoyed a game at Yankee Stadium, snuck onto the ferry to explore Staten Island, hung out with Bandit and Pepper around Brooklyn, frequented the hidden canine hangouts and party hubs that were hidden all around the city, and, naturally, got in and out of trouble in some way every single day. It was now time to face reality.

"What's up, Dodge? You look miles away!"

Dodger shook himself, bringing him back to the present. Oliver was looking at him with a look of real concern. "We're gettin' close. I think," he said, "I think I'd better say goodbye to the old place, properly."

Oliver walked closer, hoping to show support without coming across as overly sappy. "That can't be easy," he said.

"It's hard to explain the feeling, kid. This place was home since I was born, I never knew any different. You see those warehouses over there? I remember when it was just a building site; me an' Rit an' Einy used to hang out there all the time. It was like an adventure playground with ladders an' wet cement- one of the best places round here for a game of extreme tag. Can't tell ya the amount of time Einstein sent scaffolds flyin', those builders musta cursed us."

Oliver laughed. "I wish I spent more time with you guys when I was growing up. I really missed out, didn't I?"

"I'm sure I told you that at the time," Dodger said with a smirk. Worried though he was about getting emotional, he still enjoyed the feeling of being right. If only Oliver had worked it out sooner.

They walked on, and Dodger's chest felt tight as he reached the place that has been his home for so long. There was hardly any hint now of the old barge, and it gave him an odd hollow feeling. Those days had been wonderful; Dodger had everything he'd ever wanted back then, and he'd created for himself the best family a dog could ask for. But that old gang was the past. Einstein, and now Francis, had succumbed to age, and now that the pain of losing them had dulled, Dodger felt proud that they'd done so well at all. He'd done well as a leader, getting his friends through whatever was thrown their way, even when the odds were stacked against them. Saying goodbye was a wrench, and Dodger could feel his eyes stinging as he looked down to the water, but he had Tito, and Rita, and Fagin, and he loved them. Everything was going to be all right; he was now sure of it.

Oliver sat quietly beside Dodger, not wanting to intrude on a moment of personal grief. This was the end of an era, and he knew that his friend and brother was feeling it deeply.

After many long minutes of quiet contemplation, Dodger felt the strangest sensation that he was being watched. He turned his head and looked out into the fog that shrouded the docks on this cool October morning. He squinted slightly, making out the slender figure of a dog. Even from a distance, he caught her scent on the breeze and felt a happy jolt of recognition. The canine figure was his elder daughter, Lily.

"It's looking right at us, Dodger, maybe we should keep our distance…" Oliver started, intimidated by being the focus of an apparently strange dog.

Dodger turned to the cat with a broad grin. "No chance! It's Lily, kid. My Lily."

" _Lily?"_ Oliver repeated, incredulous. He'd not seen this dog since she was a pup, still living with Fagin. Lily had always been proudly independent and a wanderer; as a result of which many months had gone by since even Dodger or Rita had laid eyes on her. She'd been her father's protégé, a consummate street dog and capable as can be, but even if there were no fears for her safety, Oliver was certain that Lily's presence had been missed by her parents. "Are you sure?"

"Ya think I wouldn't know my own kid?" Dodger scoffed, and he sauntered forward, seeing Lily do the same.

Lily broke into a run, her ears held back and her tail wagging furiously. "Dad!" she cried out as she bounded over. "What happened here? Everything's gone!"

Roaming far and wide for such long periods, there was no way Lily could have known about the storm that had taken out the old barge… nor anything that had happened since. She'd returned to the docks to visit her family and had been stunned to find them long gone, with no clues as to where they might be or even if they'd survived whatever had taken place. Lily had taken to frequenting the local area, hoping to pick up a sign or scent of her loved ones, but as days turned to weeks, she'd all but given up.

Dodger embraced Lily tightly, pressing his head over her neck. "It was a storm, but we all got out. It's fine, Lil, and Fagin found somewhere to go to. I'm sorry we couldn't tell ya, kid, musta been rough finding the barge smashed up like that."

"You're all still with Fagin then?" Lily asked, relieved that the disaster that destroyed the barge hadn't taken any of her family with it.

"Not exactly," Dodger said, his face falling a little. This was a conversation hadn't gotten any easier. "A little while after it all happened, we lost Francis. We were out one day and he just fell down dead. None of us ever saw it comin'."

Lily recoiled in shock. "No! Tito must have been in bits. You all must have… Dad, I'm so sorry."

"It's not been fun, I'll say that much," Dodger said with a sad smile. "We're sorta all over the place right now- Tito's been crashin' at Jenny's for a while now, and I'm just takin' some time out to have my own space. Your mom's been right by Fagin's side, helpin' him get through it all."

"And Dash? Is she all right?" asked Lily, worried. Dash had always been a sensitive soul.

"Mini's actually doin' real well. Got a gang of her own these days, not far from Fagin. She's had a few challenges here and there, but she's doin' all right."

Lily was again taken by surprise. "Really? Dash? How can she have her own gag when she hardly even talks to anyone? Has she suddenly got some friends or something?"

"She's got J.B. on board."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"And she made a new pal when we moved to this new place, so the three of them went off together. Actually, it's a gang of five now- J.B. has two pups in tow." Dodger suddenly realised that if Lily hadn't known about the barge going down, Nicky's litter might be news as well. "Hey, you did hear that Nicky had pups, right?"

Lily's eyes popped and her jaw fell slack. "You're not serious? Wow! When did this happen? Since when did he even want a proper mate?"

"He got a new neighbour, and I guess they took a shine to each other. They've got two of them staying at home, must be coming up to three months old now."

Never could Lily have imagined that the months she'd spent away from her family would have meant she'd missed out on quite so much. Everything had changed, and it was hard to know where she fitted in this new order of things.

Seeing the stunned look on Lily's face, Dodger gave her a friendly nudge. "I'll have to take you round to see them if you're not rushin' off anywhere. I think your mom will be beside herself to see you too."

Recovering from the surprise, Lily smiled. There was a lot to take in, but it made the thought of seeing her mother and siblings again even more exciting. "I'd love that," she said. "I wanted to find Nicks when I saw the barge was gone, but I just couldn't remember where his house was- I've only been by a couple of times." For the first time since she appeared, Lily turned her attention to Oliver. "And what are you doing all the way out here, Oliver? Don't you have a comfy bed waiting for ya?"

"Good to see you too, Lily," said Oliver sarcastically, but he was grinning. "I've been expanding my horizons a bit, letting your old man show me a bit more of the street life."

Lily wagged her tail. Like all of Dodger and Rita's children, she'd grown up with a great fondness for their 'uncle' Oliver- even if he had gone soft in his fancy pet home. "Good- everyone needs a bit of excitement in their life. And I wouldn't be seeing you now if you were tucked up at home. How are you enjoying your adventures? Thinking of becoming a street cat full time?"

It was as if she could read Oliver's mind, and he wasn't sure she liked it. Apparently she'd inherited Rita's knack for seeing right through people. "I don't think Jenny or Evie would be too happy about that, and I'd miss them too much," he said, very much aware of the excitement that had sparked up in Dodger's eyes. "But I gotta work out some sorta arrangement half-way; I wasted too much of my life just sitting around the house, and there's so much more than that."

"You're tellin' me," Lily scoffed.

Dodger was buoyed by the development in Oliver. Facing whatever the future held looked a lot better if he had his beloved feline friend by his side, even if it couldn't be all the time. He said nothing though; Oliver wasn't going anywhere, and catching up with Lily was an extremely rare occurrence. "Hey, Lil," he said, "if your schedule's not too crowded, you wanna hang out with us for a few days? Tito's stickin' with Georgette for about a week or somethin' while she prepares for this last show she's gotta do. Wants to be there for her as she wraps up her illustrious career, somethin' like that. Bet he'd like it if ya dropped round. An' we could really catch up and have some fun before I go back to Fagin and stick the family back together. Watcha say?"

Lily beamed. It had been far too long since she'd spent time with the family she loved, and the offer was just too good to pass up. "You're on, old man! I guess it'll be my job to make sure ya haven't got too rusty." She gave a playful nip of her father's ear and fell into a play bow.

Jumping forward to tangle with his daughter, Dodger knew that he'd been right. Everything really was going to be just fine.


	23. Luna's Day Out

Sitting alone in her courtyard, Luna was positively miserable. Nothing had changed; the other dog, whose name, she had learned, was Maxie, still refused to accept her, and she remained relegated to the sterile patch of pavement. She had a new name now too. This new mistress called her 'Sadie'. It was hard to get used to a name when your human was rarely around to call you anything. Maxie was the mistress' treasured pet, and if she, Luna, wasn't invited into the fold by the older dog, it seemed inevitable that she'd either be alone in the yard forever or surrendered to the pound. Oh, how Luna missed her true family… her mother, her father, adventurous Feather, scaredy-cat Cloud. The intense pull to be back with them only served to make her loneliness worse. Still, though, she wasn't entirely helpless. Luna knew that she was part street dog; she had the blood of true survivors, dogs who could fend for themselves and take charge of their own lives. Surely she could do the same? Living wild had to be better than this- she could find her way back to familiar places and familiar faces, maybe join forces with one of her streetwise relatives.

With nothing to do and no one to talk to, Luna took to pacing around the courtyard in a big circle, slowly building herself up in her mind, trying to bring forth the courage to make an escape. It wouldn't be a simple undertaking; the fence was high, and she could well injure herself in the attempt to break free. While not an expert on the subject, Luna was certain that an injured puppy would be at a distinct disadvantage on the mean streets of New York City. By now though, she knew it was a risk she had to take. She turned another circle, taking herself to the far end of the yard. Looking up the fence, she knew that her best bet would be to use the dustbin as a half-way step. Luna glanced quickly in the window to make sure she wasn't being watched and gulped. _Here goes nothing._ She leapt into a sprint and bounced off the top of the dustbin, catching herself at the top of the fence. Luna scrambled fearfully, and pushed herself up and over with her hind legs. She hit the pavement on the other side with a thud, and for a moment was too dazed to move.

Luna shook herself as she recovered, and, stumbling, began running, wanting to put as much distance as she could between herself and that awful crested dog. Only when she was several blocks away did she stop to catch her breath and relax. Certain that she was now safe, Luna became excited by her new situation- she was free, and there was no one to tell how she could or could not live her life. After what had felt like an age, she could finally stretch out and run, and for a boisterous young pup, to have that back was truly wonderful. Luna skipped merrily up and down the streets, dodging between legs and catching the surrounding scents with her nose held high as she went along.

After a while of revelling in her newfound freedom, Luna realised that she needed to try and get back to her old home, where at least she'd be able to find some friendly faces. As a young pup, she really wasn't well equipped for roughing it on her own, and sometime soon, she'd need help to properly find her feet. Her father, she knew was her best bet. In time she'd seek out her grandparents, but having never been to Fagin's home herself, didn't have the foggiest idea of how to find them. By going back home, she'd get the support and advice she needed from her father, Nicky, whom she trusted completely to make everything okay. Getting there, though, would be her first big challenge.

Luna's confused wanderings eventually led her to a set of stairs down to a subway station. She watched as large packs of humans came in and out, apparently all in a hurry. With nothing to lose, the pup decided to investigate. It was easy enough to blend in amongst the sea of legs, and she was soon down on the platform, milling around nervously and trying to work out her next step. A growing roar from down the tunnel startled her, and she looked up to see an enormous long snake of a vehicle slowing to a stop. Bewildered, she saw humans coming out of it, and those on the platform going in. Was this thing like some big, weird car? Her curiosity insatiable, Luna dashed onto the train before the doors closed behind her.

It was a strange environment, a narrow room crowded with humans. With a happy jolt, Luna spotted a small canine figure sitting in a handbag beside an old woman.

"Hey?" Luna called out cautiously, "Hey, do you know if I can get to Marcus Gravy Park on here? I don't know how to get home."

The Chihuahua turned her nose up. "I have no idea where you're talking about, pup. Pity you forgot to bring your human along." She chuckled to herself, as though she'd said something quite humorous.

Luna's ears drooped. Why was it that she only ever encountered unfriendly dogs?

"Kid, do you mean Marcus Garvey Park?" came a gruff voice.

Luna spun around to see a furry little face peer out from underneath a seat. "Yeah, yeah, I think so. Guess I remembered it wrong. It's a big park right near where I used to live. Do you know where to go? I really wanna see my family."

"You want to get off on 125th Street," the scruffy little dog said with a firm nod. "I walk there with my humans all the time. It's not too far from here. I'll make sure ya don't miss the stop- I think it might even be the next one."

Luna's ears perked back up and her tail wagged- finally she might actually have some idea of where to go. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"Anytime, kid," said the dog, "maybe come over here and pretend you're with me and the master; it wouldn't do for ya to be kicked off the train.

Crouched beneath the seat with the friendly dog, Luna took in the sounds and smells of the subway train. Never had she seen so many humans crammed into one place, yet somehow they were mostly ignoring one another. Out the window was only darkness, save for a few lights as the train whizzed by. It felt almost as though Luna had stumbled into another world, and it was terribly exciting.

"Here ya go, puppy," the dog said, "time to get off."

Luna scrambled through the legs of the commuters, desperate not to miss her best chance at getting back home. She shouted her thanks to the little dog as she jumped the gap to the platform, and then watched as the train set off once more. She was a step closer to turning her life around. If this was where the park was, then she was almost home.

* * *

" _Luna!_ " Cloud cried in bewilderment, when his youngest sister made her unexpected appearance in the backyard. "What are you doing here?"

Feather spun around in surprise, and saw her sister's head and forelegs poking out through a gap in the fence. "Woah! Did ya run away? What are ya doin' girl? You're gonna be in _so_ much trouble."

"Yeah," said Luna as she hauled herself through the fence. "That's why you've gotta keep quiet. Mom's not around is she?"

"Napping indoors," said Cloud, "but don't you think she'd want to see you? We've all missed you round here."

Luna frowned. She'd give just about anything to be cuddled by her mother again, or even just to talk to her, but she couldn't be certain that Nina wouldn't have her go back to her new 'home'. Nina had always followed Ernie's wishes, and Luna was worried it would be the case this time. "I gotta speak to Dad first," she said resolutely. "He could help set me up as a street dog, and then Mom would know I don't need to go back to that place."

"What's so bad about your owner anyway?" Feather asked, "I thought you were really excited to go there?"

"I was, but the mistress had another dog who was real mean. I was forced to sit outside on a little square of concrete all day. It was a horrible place, and I'm not going back. I can't live with you guys, 'cause Ernie would just send me back, but I know I could be an awesome street dog- Dad can teach me, and so could Nana Rita and Papa Dodger, or even Auntie Dash. Seems a better option to me."

"I guess so. But I don't like keeping a big secret from Mom, it feels mean," said Cloud.

"Cloudie, stop being stupid," Feather scoffed, "It's only until we've got Dad on board. He's over at Rascal's today, but he'll be home this afternoon- or you could catch him tomorrow morning."

"Please, Cloud, it won't be for long. I just can't go back there."

Cloud nodded, understanding. "Don't worry, I'm on your side no matter what." He began wagging his tail. "I'm so happy to see you! You think, when you're all sorted out, we can all hang out together like we used to?"

"'Course," Luna said, and she smiled broadly. Having felt so incredibly lonely for the past weeks, to be back in the presence of her beloved siblings and playmates was wonderful. Already, the world looked that bit brighter. "I better go now though, just in case Mom comes out. I should see you guys tomorrow though, right?"

"Yep, sounds good!" Feather yipped. She was slightly envious of the adventures that awaited her sister, but couldn't wait to rekindle their friendship. "Just don't get into too much trouble." She laughed as Luna retreated back through the hole in the fence. "See ya later!"

Luna returned to the park near her birth home, drawn by the promise of further opportunities to run and play in nature. In a city full of car horns and loud voices, this felt like a small parcel of paradise- somewhere to escape to. The grass tickled beneath her paws as she bounded in happy circles, just running around for the joy of it. Noticing that she was being watched by a couple of squirrels in a tree, Luna turned her attention to investigating them. Taking a run up, she clambered up the trunk, gripping the bark with sharp paws. With the speed needed to give her momentum, Luna made it look easy- and the squirrels quickly scarpered.

"Hey!" Luna barked. "I just wanna play chase!" But the furry tree dwellers had no interest in sticking around to experience her chasing skills. "Miserable little fur balls," she huffed.

From her vantage point in the tree, Luna could see past the park fences to the city. It dawned on her that the life she was about to undertake would expand her world beyond anything she could have imagined in her sheltered existence. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her future might hold, and for the first time, it frightened her. She'd never imagined that the city would be so vast, so crammed with humans. If Luna hadn't the knowledge that her father and his family were there to help her on her way, she would have been scared out of her wits. As much as she wished she could just stay in the little oasis of this park, she had a world out there to conquer, and it was the only way she'd survive. Luna would need to be brave and smart, and she'd have to grow up very quickly.

In the grass below, a chocolate brown Labrador was playing a fast-paced game of fetch with his owner. Luna watched with interest, all the while trying to build up the nerve to join in. Up where she was, it was likely that this newcomer hadn't even noticed her presence. With her bad experiences with the crested dog, Luna wasn't about to go barging up to a complete stranger without sizing up the situation first.

"Hey!" Luna called out from her safe spot up in the tree. "Can I play too?"

The Labrador jumped in surprise, and whirled around trying to find where the voice had come from.

"Up here!"

The Labrador looked up and finally saw the pup on the sturdy branch. "Geez, what are ya doin' up there, kid? What are ya, some kind of cat wannabe?"

Luna shrugged. "Nice view up here. You should try it sometime."

Shaking his head in bewilderment, the Labrador smiled. "I guess you can join in- if you can somehow get down from there."

Luna looked down the trunk of the tree. It _was_ always a lot harder to get down than it was to get up. Clumsily, she inched down head first, but very quickly she fell straight into the grass below with a _flump_.

"You all right there, little daredevil?" The Labrador asked. "See, that's why you keep your paws on the ground where they belong."

With a few shakes of her body to recover from the impact, Luna was soon back on her feet and ready to play. She bowed down and yipped, signalling her enthusiasm.

"There you are, Toby!" called the Labrador's human, as he finally reached his dog. "You haven't lost the ball, have you, boy?"

Toby ran back to where he'd left his tennis ball, and retrieved it for his master. He turned back to look at Luna. "You ready, kid?"

For what must have been almost an hour, the two dogs ran around the park, having a marvellous time. _This_ was what Luna had wanted when she'd gone home with a human of her own, not to be treated like a yard ornament. Even though she was just a pup, her springy legs allowed her to keep up with Toby's pace, and they frequently had to fight over the ball. All too soon in Luna's eyes, though, Toby's master had enough and placed his dog back on a leash.

"That was fun," said Toby, "hope I catch you round here some other time."

"It was pretty fun," said Luna, her tail wagging. "Do you really have to leave already?"

"Boss' orders. You should be getting home yourself anyhow. See those clouds? We're gonna have a doozy of a storm by the looks."

Luna looked up to the sky. The clouds that covered the city were indeed dark and foreboding. If a storm was indeed coming, she'd need to find somewhere to shelter from the rain. "Yeah, that does look bad." When Luna lowered her gaze, Toby was already being led away. "See ya later!" she called.

A drop of water on her thin snout alerted Luna to the fact that she'd need to hurry up and find somewhere to lie low for the night. As she felt the first drops of rain on her back, she began digging out a hole under the cover of a leafy bush. If she was going to stay dry when the weather really turned, she knew she'd have to get a move on. With each passing minute, the rainfall grew heavier, and Luna was soon frantically trying to finish her shelter. If she was drenched by the water, it would make for a very cold and uncomfortable night. Crawling under the bush on her belly, she found reprieve from the now pouring rain. Exhausted after the busiest day she'd had in her entire life, Luna closed her eyes, and allowed the sounds of the falling rain to lull her to a deep sleep. She'd survived her first day as a real street dog.


	24. Another Night, Another Storm

Rita woke to the sound of rain and wind battering the windows; it was not unexpected, for the storm had already begun ramping up when she laid her head down to sleep, but she knew now that it would indeed be a long night. Yawning, she looked around to the head of the bed and saw that Fagin had gotten up- most likely disturbed by all the racket himself.

It took no time at all for the flashbacks to start; the last time she tried to wait out a storm like this one, Rita and her family had lost their home. The creaking of the windows set her on edge reminding her of the sounds that came before the roof of the barge crashed in on them. Rita gave a soft whine. Alone as she was, there was no need to hide her anxiety. She had two daughters and a son living rough on the streets, as well as her mate and sister. One would need to be far more hardened than Rita could ever become not to worry at least a little bit. With nothing to do but to hope that her loved ones found the shelter they needed, she turned her attention to seeking Fagin out. Chances were, he'd have been unable to sleep and had gone to busy himself downstairs.

"Couldn't sleep?" Fagin asked as he saw Rita come down the stairs. He was slouched in his armchair, and had been listening to the rain. It was difficult not to be unnerved when the last time the weather got this bad, he'd lost everything.

Rita licked her master's hand and lay at his feet. No doubt it would be a long night, but at least she had someone to sit it out with.

Not long after she came downstairs, Rita was disturbed by a faint scratching sound at the back door. Her hackles raised, she left Fagin to investigate- it sounded worryingly like an intruder, and it was her duty to keep her master safe. Perhaps, she wondered and hoped, Dodger had come back home to take shelter, but she had to know for sure before letting her guard down. The furry face that greeted her at the back door was not Dodger, however, but Nicky.

"What are you doing out here?" Rita exclaimed, confused by the sight of her youngest son in the middle of the night, and when he had a safe, warm bed that he should have been curled up in. Something had to be wrong, Rita was sure of it. She braced herself.

Nicky whined. "It's Luna," he said loudly over the continued drumming of the rain, "she's out in the storm. She ran away- she could be anywhere."

Rita's heart sank. How had this happened? The last thing she'd known, Luna had gone to a home after all those weeks of waiting and hoping. What had changed? The poor pup had no knowledge of how to take care of herself- truly anything could happen to her. "Did someone see her? The poor little kid… we'll find her, Nicky."

"I'm gonna try and find whoever I can; get a big team out looking. She's never been out in a storm, and I don't think she'd even have much of an idea of how to get food. Apparently Luna showed up yesterday, told Feather and Cloud that she'd run off to be a street dog. It was only when the storm got bad that they started to worry."

Just moments ago, Rita had felt that nothing on earth could tempt her to leave the dry sanctuary that she had with Fagin to face the wild night, but now there was no question. She pressed her muzzle against her son's cheek. "It's gonna be all right, Nicky; I'll search with you all night and day if I have to. Where's Nina? Have you been to Jenny's yet? What about Dash?"

"I'll take you to Nina; she's sheltering with Dad, Oliver, Rascal, Lily and Tito. They were all at Jenny's so they're helping out. They're back at ours now. I figured if Luna gets scared of the storm she might try and go home. One of us will stay back there- probably Ollie, he hates getting wet anyway."

The two dogs set off into the night, and were pelted by rain from what felt like all directions. Rita's long for was plastered to her face, and clung close to her body. The cold was terrible, but focused as they both were on the task at hand, it was of little importance. If Luna could indeed be anywhere, finding as much help as possible might make the world of difference.

* * *

Like her mother, Dash had struggled to sleep through the storm. Her gang had huddled together in their broken down car, and taken all their blankets with them, but there was still a little bit of water coming in. At the bottom of the huddle and sheltered by the warm body of Jellybean, were Cocoa and Jaffa, who looked out into the storm with great curiosity.

"It must stop soon," said Klaus with a wide yawn. He'd drifted to sleep, but it didn't last long with his companions stirring around him.

"Mama, someone's coming!" Cocoa shouted as he saw the silhouette of a pair of canine figures at the mouth of the alley.

Jellybean's head shot up and her hackles rose. She growled, low and threatening, but quietened as she recognised the familiar faces. "Rita!" she called out, "What are you doing here so late? Nicky?"

Dash clambered up and out of the car. "Mom, what's up? What's happened?"

"It's my Luna…" Nicky said, "She's lost, Dashie, somewhere out in the city."

"What-? No! Oh, Nick, I'm sorry. You can count me into the search party."

Klaus hauled himself out of bed. "I help too. No pup should be out in sis."

The four dogs carried on through the stormy night, calling out Luna's name as they went. Nicky's gut feeling was that she wouldn't have strayed too far from the reassuring presence of home, but the fact that she'd even made it that far from her new owner meant that she was certainly capable of travelling widely.

"How long has she been missing now? Dash asked as they walked under the shelter of an overhanging roof. "She must be exhausted from getting all the way back home- she's only got little legs."

"Apparently," Nicky replied, "she just got out yesterday. Cloud says she took the subway to get back home; definitely one smart kid. But if she's worked the subway out, she could have gone anywhere, I just hope she had enough sense not to."

Rita was quietly impressed with Luna's initiative, and felt a strong sense that wherever she was, she'd have kept herself out of danger. The pup had a lot to learn, but she was definitely a smart one. Through the rain, Rita's eyes met Dodger's. The mutt had Tito, Nina, Lily and Rascal with him- the other half of the search party.

Rascal ran forward. "Still no sign of her?" he asked, looking to Nicky.

"Nope, but between the eight of us we should be able to cover some ground."

Rita's eyes zeroed in on the smallest member of group, the dog who'd wanted nothing to do with her for months. "Tito."

Tito was unsure of how to respond to his old friend. For so long he'd let anger cloud his feelings towards Rita, but now he found himself actually happy to see her face again. "Er, hey, long time, huh?" he said awkwardly, still unwilling to look her in the face.

"Thanks for doing this with us, it means a lot." Rita wagged her tail slowly, hoping that Tito would realise that she'd put any bad feeling that had hung between them in the past.

Tito's tail began to wave in response. This didn't feel quite as uncomfortable as he'd expected. With a puppy in need of help, bickering was clearly low down Rita's priority list.

With the whole search group together, Dodger was quick to take charge. "All right; chances are, Luna will be close. We gotta walk the streets round here, head outwards 'till we find her. We'll each cover a few blocks and then meet back here when we're finished." He looked to Nicky and Nina. "You got anythin' else that might help?"

Nina shivered, and even she herself wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or just the gut-wrenching fear she had for her pup. "Please, just look everywhere. She's very agile- she could be hiding even somewhere above the ground."

"Luna climbs trees, I wouldn't put it past her to be up one," Nicky added, nodding. "She could be curled up somewhere too."

"We'll be thorough," Dash said reassuringly. "We'll have her home to you before the night's out, we'll make sure of it."

* * *

Out on her own, and feeling extremely vulnerable, Luna had hardly slept a wink. Never had she seen so much rain, and her well-intentioned attempt at shelter had proved inadequate. The bushes could only give so much protection, and the hole she'd dug had very quickly begun pooling water. Shivering and with no idea of where to go, Luna had to emerge from her make-shift den and try to find some way of keeping dry. Even after a few hours of being exposed to the wild storm, she was snuffling and sneezing. All too quickly, the excitement of her new-found independence had given way to fear and loneliness. Her deepest feelings told Luna to go home, to find security in her mother's embrace, but the risk of being sent back to that awful human and her nasty little dog was just too much for her to take that step. Her mother, and Cloud and Feather too, would be safe and sound, curled up together at the foot of Ernie's bed. The very thought made Luna's heart ache. There was no way she could have that ever again. She was a street dog, and street dogs were left to shiver in the pouring rain.

Feeling that there might be more shelter away from the park, Luna retreated to a concrete world. She wandered for a while, stopping on occasion to huddle under an over-hanging roof or under the cover of discarded human possessions. But everywhere she went, she felt exposed. This world was cold, unfriendly, and Luna couldn't see that she really had a place in it. Her spirits dampened along with her sodden fur, she just kept going.

In a quiet building site that she'd wandered onto, Luna spotted the perfect shelter that she'd been looking for. Up on the high scaffolding was a cement pipe, just wide enough that she might be able to curl into a ball and finally get some sleep. Her wet fur falling over her face, Luna looked up, mapping out how she'd get up there. Tree climbing was something she'd become skilled at, but all this concrete and metal appeared to be lacking in foot holds. There'd be a way up there- she'd have to make one herself if needed. Luna pulled together debris from the building site and surrounding streets and alleys, building up a makeshift ladder that could get her to where she needed to be. She clambered up, almost slipping down to the ground as her paws skidded on the wet metal structure- her puppy claws didn't do much to grip. After much panting, and a few scary moments, though, she was up, and was able to take cover in the sturdy pipe. Being up high made Luna feel safe- she could see further, and was out of reach from most dangers. Just as the pup began to settle, a cold, stiff wind pounded her shelter, causing her to curl up tighter. A loud crash told her that the path up to her hidey-hole had toppled to the ground… and that she was stuck. Luna whimpered. Come morning, she'd have no way to get down, not without taking the risk and jumping- and that could break her spindly little legs. She could only hope that the humans who worked on the building site would return and find her, but she really had gotten herself into a sticky situation.

After what felt like an age of trying and failing to get to sleep, Luna was disturbed by the sight of a dog entering the builder's yard. She held her breath, hoping she would not be noticed. This dog was tiny- even smaller than that nasty crested, and Luna's only experiences of small dogs had not been pleasant ones. The dog looked rough, with what looked like bite marks in one of his large ears- was this a ferocious little creature who'd attack unprovoked? Luna watched cautiously, and was grateful to be safely out of the stranger's reach. The dog was sniffing and glancing around, as if looking for something. And then, over the crashing of the wind and rain, Luna heard the stranger call her name.

"Luna!" the small dog called, "You out here, kid?"

Luna was so surprised that she jumped and hit her head on the cement pipe above her head. "Ow!" she yipped. Her curiosity suddenly insatiable, she poked her head out of her hiding spot, reassured by the fact that a dog of that size couldn't simply jump up and get at her. "Who are you?" she hollered down to the stranger.

Tito's head snapped upwards, and he saw the shivering pup. He'd never met this child, but going by her slender, scruffy features and colouring so reminiscent of Nina's, she was the one he'd been searching for. "You're Luna? Your papi's Nicky, your mama's Nina?"

Now Luna was really intrigued. This stranger clearly knew who she was, but who was _he_? "Yeah… yeah, that's me. You know them?"

"Course I know them, kid, I half raised your daddy! He's got a whole pack of us out lookin' for ya- he's probably worrying you got washed down the drain or something."

"So… you're Tito? You used to live with my grandma and grandpa?"

Tito was taken aback by hearing it in past tense. It felt wrong, as if he'd suddenly been completely erased from the gang- his family. "Na, man, I still do- just been on vacation! My name is Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito-"

"What?" Luna shouted, as she tried to hear over the pounding rain.

"I said, Ignacio Alonzo…" seeing the pup wasn't really following, Tito made it easy for her. "Tito- call me Tito."

"Okay. Pleased to meet you, Tito."

"Hey, you wanna come down or what? You can stay up there if you want, but it might be more comfortable at our place."

Luna's ears and tail perked up. Not only had she found an ally, but he wanted to take her to the home of her grandparents- somewhere she'd be safe and dry, and have family around her as she'd craved since leaving home. "You can take me?" she asked excitedly, before remembering the situation she'd got herself into. "Actually, I don't know how to get back down. I made a tower to climb up, but it got wrecked by the wind." Luna peered down to the hard ground below. "I'm a bit nervous… you know, about slipping. It's a lot easier to go up than down, and I nearly slipped and fell getting up here."

"Don't worry, kid! Uncle Tito is on the case." Tito darted around the corner, beginning a new search, this time for either a useful crash pad for Luna to jump onto, or another member of the puppy recovery team who could lend a paw. A bright flash of lightning let the cold streets, and he saw at the end of the road, the shivering figure of Rita. "Hey! Hey, woman, I found the kid!"

Rita looked up, seeing Tito bounding towards her, but unable to make out what he was saying over the renewed rumblings of thunder. Daring to hope that he'd found Luna, she ran forward, her wet fur almost blocking her sight, and met him a short way away. "Tito, what is it? Have you found her?"

"Yeah, I found her!" Tito said, shaking his head. "Don't any of you listen?" Before he could say another word, Rita had wrapped her slender paws around him and planted a grateful kiss on his scowling face. "Hey-wha-? Take it easy, _chica_!"

"Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Don't worry, she's okay, just a little stuck," Tito said, and noticing the troubled look on his friend's face, added, "Come with me, I'll show you."

" _Grandma!_ " Luna hollered as she saw Rita turn the corner towards the building site. She wriggled in delight, her little face scrunched up with the pure joy of seeing a familiar face in this cold and unfriendly night. "Grandma Rita, I don't know how to get down."

Rita beamed up at her little granddaughter's smiling face. The pup might have been stuck, but at least they'd found her- and Rita had gotten her own kids out of much stickier scrapes than this one. She glanced around, seeing the wooden framework that Luna had piled up in order to climb to her hidey hole in the first place. "You made some sorta ladder to get up there, did you?"

"Yeah, but it fell," Luna said, peering over the edge. It was much too far for her to just take the plunge and jump; there was nothing soft to land on.

"If we pile it back up, do you think you'll be able to get down the same way?" Rita asked, though she sensed that Luna was nervous. Each foothold would be slippery, and could very easily lead to a fall.

"I can try, but I don't know if I can. I'm, er, er, a little bit… scared."

Rita looked to Tito questioningly. "Do you think you could go up there and guide her back down? I'm sure she could do it, but she'd probably feel braver with a bit of help."

"All right! Uncle Tito to the rescue!"

It took no time at all to build a pile of building parts and rubbish, and soon Tito was heading on up to help Luna. He scaled the ladder without a hint of fear; with all the dangers he'd faced in his lifetime, this was nothing at all.

"Wow, you look even smaller up close," said Luna, intrigued by the Chihuahua. Even the nasty crested dog hadn't been _that_ tiny.

"Hey! You want me to get ya down or not?" Tito yapped.

"I'm just sayin'- I didn't know dogs even came like that. I've seen rats bigger!"

Tito's fur bristled in indignation. Who did this jumped up little pup think she was? He was just about to give her a piece of his mind when…

"Tito!" Rita snapped, "Just get her down, will you? I'm freezing my ears off, and her parents are worried sick!"

"Okay, okay, keep your fur on…" Tito mumbled. "So kid, just follow my pawsteps. If you fall, old granny will catch you."

Rita grumbled. _Less of that 'old granny' nonsense, Chihuahua._ "Honey, you're not gonna slip; just take it slow."

Take her time was exactly what Luna did. She moved cautiously, matching Tito's every footfall almost exactly. It wasn't so far, but with rain falling over her face, seeing where she was going was a challenge.

"Almost there, kid!" Tito shouted encouragingly, just as Luna's hind leg began to slip.

Panicked, Luna took a leap, and bounced off Rita's shoulder.

"You okay, sweetie?" Rita asked, giving her grandpup a caring nuzzle.

Luna was dazed but unhurt. "I think so… yeah, I'm good." She shook herself and got to her feet. She'd done it! Luna squirmed up close to Rita, her tail wagging despite the uncomfortable cold and damp. "Thank you so much for finding me! Are we going back to my mom and dad?" Luna's nerves suddenly came back. What if after all this she'd be sent back to the woman who'd bought her from Ernie? She didn't know how she'd bare it. "You're not gonna make me go to my stupid new owner, right?"

Rita nudged Luna in the right direction and began walking. "And risk you running away again? I don't think you're ever going back to that place. Come on, before your mom and dad get any more worried."

* * *

The remainder of the search party had reconvened outside of Nina's place- Dodger, Lily, Rascal, Dash, Klaus, Nicky and Nina, all back from their fruitless hunt for the missing puppy. Oliver had come out from indoors, leaving the other two pups in bed, hoping for some good news. Nina was absolutely distraught. Luna hadn't been happy in the home provided for her, and as her mother, Nina saw it as her job to have ensured that something like that never happened. In her eyes, she was at fault, and her youngest child was shivering in the cold because of her parental failings. Nicky did everything he could to reassure Nina, but they both knew that Luna was vulnerable, alone in a huge and dangerous city. It was a parent's worst nightmare, and they felt helpless.

"Do you think Rita and Tito might be onto something?" Oliver asked Dodger hopefully.

Dodger just shrugged. "Hope so… but they might just be takin' their time. I did tell 'em to be thorough." He looked out into the rain, unable to do anything but wait.

"Hey, Dodge?"

"Yeah, Ollie?"

Oliver scowled. "Don't call me that, mutt! Dodge, are you going back to Fagin now? If Rita and Tito have made up…"

"I dunno." Dodger continued staring out at the rain, but he was no longer focusing on anything. Instead, he saw his home, his master, his family. On a night like this one, it all looked mighty inviting. "I'll probably crash there. And if we find Luna… I dunno, maybe take care of her 'til she finds her feet." He shook water from his fur and looked to Oliver. "What about you? Ready to go back to Jenny full time?"

That was the real question. More than ever, Oliver felt as though he didn't belong in just one place. He had two homes, two families, and he couldn't deny either part of himself. He swallowed, preparing to finally say what he'd now been feeling for weeks. "I don't think I want to," Oliver said. "I love Jenny more than I can say- and Evie, I've missed her so much. I love hanging out with Rascal, and even Georgette. But, I don't think I want that to be my whole life anymore."

Dodger's ears pricked. Was Oliver saying what he thought he was saying? "Whaddya mean, kid?"

"If you, er, had, maybe, an opening in the gang? Like, part time, or something? You guys are family to me, and I don't want to live one way or the other. I don't wanna go back to hardly ever seeing you; when I'm with you, I feel fearless and confident, and I feel free. You understand that, right?"

Dodger looked back out to the rain falling on the surrounding streets, but a broad smile crept to his face. What more could he wish for? After all this time, Oliver, Dodger's feline little brother, was going to be part of the gang for real. "Yeah, I get ya."

Just then, Nina gave a relieved gasp. All heads turned, and there was Luna, tearing down the pavement, straight to her parents who had already broken into a run. Rita and Tito followed behind, and watched the teary reunion.

"Nice job there, Tito," Rita said with a wag of her tail. "You know, for a pain in the tail, you have your uses."

Tito jumped and nipped Rita's ear, only to be batted aside.

While Nicky and Nina snuggled their little Luna, Lily took her cue to make an exit.

"Ya never do hang 'round long, do ya," Dodger said, but he was grinning. His daughter was free-spirited, and he'd never want to change that.

"I wouldn't want to end up all sappy like poor Nick." Lily winked. She was soon exchanging farewell nuzzles with Rita and Dash. "I'll catch you guys 'round sometime- now that I know where to find you." The young street dog ran off into the stormy night; even weather like that wouldn't convince her to take shelter in a human home. Overly proud, perhaps, but Lily couldn't be happier.

Pulling herself away from her parents, Luna stumbled towards her grandparents, and flopped down at their feet.

"We're taking her home, right?" Tito asked, looking up to Dodger and Rita questioningly. This kid had nowhere else to go- and besides, she had spunk and he liked that. If Luna was all on her own, it only made sense that the gang took her in.

"We?" Rita responded with an eyebrow raised. "You're ready to come back on board?"

"You, er, you don't mind, do you?"

Rita wagged her tail. "I can get used to the idea," she said, grinning. "And I have a feeling it will take all three of us to keep Luna out of trouble." She looked to Nicky and Nina, seeking their approval. "At least until we all work out the best solution for her, but our home is Luna's as long as she wants it to be."

"The least we can do is give her shelter from the storm," Dodger said with a nod, and he looked to Nicky hopefully. Luna joining the gang felt like the best thing that could be done for everyone, but he could only hope that her parents could fight the desire to just take her straight back home. Going by the excited look on the pup's face, going to Fagin with them was what she really wanted- and needed.

Nicky sat and leant down to his bedraggled little daughter. "If you're happy to go with them, it might be the best place for you- at least for now," he said, as kindly as he could whilst trying to be heard over the falling rain. "We can talk tomorrow, sort things out, but first things first, we gotta get you out of the cold and wet. Besides, I think we could all use some sleep right now."

Luna snuggled up to her parents as they embraced her once more. Having half expected them to consider making her go back to her owner, she now knew that they really were behind her. "See you soon- and thank you."

"No more running away, okay sweetheart?" Nina said, and she gave her daughter a tender lick to the forehead.

"All right," said Luna with a grin, "I promise."

* * *

"It's probably gonna be a downgrade from what you're used to," Dodger said as he pushed through the doggy door at the back of the house, "but it's a roof over your head."

Luna followed behind, and felt instant relief as she reached shelter from the torrential rain. The house was dark, and it took a few moments for her eyes to begin to adjust. "Much better than being out there," she said, and she glanced around.

Rita lovingly nudged her granddaughter's side, encouraging her to keep moving forward. "Come on, I think it's about time you got some rest." She knew that the pup must have been exhausted, certainly if the effort it took to keep from yawning herself was anything to go by.

Tito ran forward, reacquainting himself with his home. Even in the dark, he felt a comforting familiarity to the place. It gave him a warm feeling deep inside, so different to the emptiness he'd felt here before he left. Perhaps he really was beginning to move on from the worst of his grief. Tito bounded up the stairs, taking each stair at a time with great leaps for such a small dog. He ran to the light that shone under the bedroom door, where he knew he'd find his old friend and master. The door was slightly ajar, and Tito pushed through.

The sudden creaking made Fagin jump in surprise. For a moment he saw nothing, but then Tito jumped up into view and onto the bed. " _Tito!_ " Fagin exclaimed, and he pulled the Chihuahua into a hug. "I thought you were never coming back!" He laughed with joy as the little dog licked and licked his face. "I'll tell you, boy, it's been quiet around here without you."

Dodger and Rita lay down beside Fagin on the bed, back to back and enjoying the warmth after several hours out in the cold and wet. Oliver curled up against Dodger's belly and purred, while Luna took a similar position against Rita's side. How she'd missed the comfort of falling asleep next to someone who cared about her! Luna gave a big yawn, and closed her eyes as Rita tenderly caressed her with a paw.

"Sleep tight, child," Rita whispered. "Everything's gonna be all right now."

Tito tentatively joined his companions. It seemed he was back in the fold, and actually, it felt rather wonderful. He laid himself over Dodger's and Rita's backs, quickly getting comfortable. Their fur was damp, and the pungent smell of wet dog hung in the air, but being back with the gang was being home.

Feeling the Chihuahua nestled against her back, Rita smiled and gave her tail a single wag. The storm outside continued to rage, but with her loved ones close and united after all this time, she felt completely safe and secure. She watched in contentment as little Luna's paw twitched in her sleep. Rita's heart swelled with affection, and she lay her head down into the warm blanket. She knew that the gang had made it through the real storm, whatever came next, they'd take it on together.


	25. A Gang United

"Mom, it's not raining, there's no one around- can we go out and play now? _Please_?"

Jellybean twitched her floppy ear, but remained unmoved. "I'm sure you can wait a little while longer; the sun's only just come up."

Cocoa groaned. "Oh, Mom! But we've been stuck in the alley for _days_! If we don't go out now, it might start raining again."

Jaffa trotted over. "Dash said we could go and meet the new kid at Rita's place when the rain stopped." The promise of a new playmate was tremendously exciting- the only puppies Jaffa had ever met were his own siblings, and by the time he'd opened his eyes, it meant just the sole figure of Cocoa.

Gently cuffing both her sons over their heads with her large paw, Jellybean smiled lovingly. "Breakfast first, then we'll go. You can't play on empty stomachs."

"Yeah? I bet I could try." Cocoa huffed, and he sprawled onto his squidgy puppy belly.

Breakfast these days was generally supplied by either Dash or Klaus, who were both skilled thieves. The puppies could look forward to plump sausages, fatty rashers of bacon, and even the occasional egg bagel. Despite Cocoa's complaints, Jaffa knew that enjoying such treats prior to a day out was not exactly a hardship. Soon enough, Dash and Klaus had both risen, and after a few minutes of playfully gambolling around the alley with the puppies, they'd hit the streets, ready to attend to the first order of business.

The air was cool and crisp, and Dash happily took in the pleasant smell that came about after a fall of rain. In the few days since the violent storm, the downpour had been near constant, and it made every aspect of life more challenging. Food had largely been scraps out of the trash, far less exciting than what she could provide on a good day. Now, though, the sun had reappeared, and the world looked a whole lot brighter. Alone in the city, Dash felt free and happy; she found herself running at full pelt for no reason other than that she simply could. She threw in a couple of leaps into the air for joy. It was in this state of pure bliss that the young bitch was when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another canine roaming the streets- and he too appeared to be running wild with the exuberance that freedom gave.

Dash slowed down and watched the other dog. He was obviously a hound of some sort; his brown hears were long and pendulous, his face slightly wrinkled, and with just a hint of floppiness to his jowls. The hound was now taking leaps into puddles, skidding around, and then shaking the water from his short coat. For some reason that Dash couldn't understand, she felt completely drawn to him. Just looking his springy, joyous motion made her long to run and play by his side. It was a feeling all new to her, and someone not known for being particularly sociable with strangers, it unnerved her a little. And then she saw what she should have noticed from the start; hanging around the hound's neck was a black leather collar. This carefree 'street dog' was a pet.

 _Come on, Dash, just talk to him! The world's not gonna end if you just say 'hello'._ Dash's attempts to convince herself to take the plunge were not working. She was shy, but this was different. It felt inexplicably important that she say the right thing, to make a good first impression.

The hound, his long ears still dripping water, looked up and saw Dash observing him from across the road. As their eyes met, she hastily looked to the side, but he just wagged his tail and gave a friendly bark of greeting. "Hello! Sorry, I didn't see you there," he called out, warmly.

 _He has a kind voice,_ Dash thought. Pulling herself together, she looked back at him and walked forward. "Hi," she said, "I've not seen you around here- you haven't lost your humans, have you?"

"Sorta," the hound replied, "but I'm in no hurry to find them again. To be honest, it's good even to bump into another dog. I haven't had anyone to talk to for a while."

"Well, you're lucky you ran into me; not all the dogs in this city are friendly- especially to a pet. I, er, I just thought you looked like you were having a nice time, and, er, I wondered if you'd mind if I joined you- just until I have to get on with things."

The hound wagged his tail faster. "You any good at chase? I'm pretty fast, but you can take me on if you're feeling up to it."

Dash laughed. "Fast? Honey, I don't think you even know the meaning of the word. I'll show you what a dog can do." She dropped to the ground in a quick play bow, and then jumped up, nipping the hound's ear before bolting.

The two dogs ran back and forth through the nearby streets with not so much as a care. The hound actually had quite a turn of speed, but Dash managed to stay a few steps ahead- helped of course by her nimble movements over the tops of vehicles. All too soon, however, Dash knew that she had to get back to providing for her family. She flopped onto the pavement, grinning, and looked back to her new friend, who followed suit.

"I really do have to get going now," Dash said, though she found herself still unable to take her eyes off the hound. He was attractive, certainly; athletic but at the same time with an undeniable softness to his expression. "I have puppies- not _my_ puppies, my friend's, they need me to bring them something to eat."

The hound sat up, his face falling slightly. "You don't need help, do you? I have a good nose."

A small smile came to Dash's face. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, maybe we could get to know each other a little better. I'll admit, I'm curious; if you're a pet, what are you doing running loose out here?"

"Just because I'm a pet, doesn't mean I think the world revolves around my humans. I did once, but they made me sacrifice everything else that mattered to me. I know it sounds kinda weird, but I don't really know who I am anymore. I used to have dog friends, but now… now it's just me." The hound shook himself, not wanting to go all gloomy on his pretty new friend. "So, what about you? You're a stray, living with other dogs? That must be wonderful."

Dash got to her feet, ready to start scouting for something to eat. "Yeah, I'm a street dog. I live with a couple of friends, and now two little pups as well. I won't lie, it can be a hard life, but for me it feels right. We take care of each other, and it makes a big difference." She paused, realising that she hadn't actually introduced herself to the handsome hound. "Sorry- my name's Dash, by the way. I probably should have done that bit earlier."

The hound grinned. "Well, I guess that's fitting, I don't think I've met a dog so quick on their feet," he said. "My name's Sunshine. Or Sunny. Whatever you prefer."

The new friends trotted side by side through the city; Sunshine with his nose down, sniffing the pavement, and Dash with her head held high, eyeing their surroundings. Together, they'd surely find plenty to eat in no time at all. If Sunshine's gaily waving tail was anything to go by, he was enjoying Dash's company as much as she was enjoying his.

* * *

In a shabby little house in the Bronx, the new day had been met energetically by the boisterous young Luna. With foul weather keeping her mostly housebound since she arrived on Fagin's doorstep, and she'd been reliant on her new companions as outlets for her boundless puppy playfulness. Even through the rainiest days, though, Luna would find time to hoon around in the very wet yard, and would usually come back in covered in mud and with bits of leaves and sticks caught up in her silky fur. Fagin, amused by her near constant state of messiness, had taken to calling her 'Twigs', a nickname by which the pup quickly became known to the rest of the gang.

Rita sat by the open front window, enjoying the feel of the sun shining through after a run of grey and gloomy days. Everyone- aside from Luna anyway- had been taking it easy. There had been a lot that needed to be said, and bridges to be built, so the time spent cooped up had been a valuable opportunity for re-grouping. There had been tense moments, certainly, but by now they felt like a family again, and Rita was left with a deep feeling of contentment. At this moment, she was not sure if her companions were up yet; Dodger and Oliver were probably hanging out together upstairs, but Tito still seemed uncharacteristically tired. Rita knew that it would take time, but at least they were on the right track. He'd been back with Fagin to the shop the past two days, where it was an easy journey for him to go and see Georgette. Despite the volatility of the relationship they'd shared ever since they met, the pampered poodle had been a constant figure of support as Tito went through the grieving process, and Rita had a new respect for her- clearly Georgette had a tender side, if only she was given the chance to show it. Nonetheless, Georgette lived in a world of primping and preening, of posing and posturing. Even retired from the show ring, her image mattered, and Tito didn't quite fit in with that image. It seemed unlikely that the pair would ever commit to something permanent, but what they did have was important to each of them. Rita didn't understand their weird partnership, but she was glad for Tito that he had it.

Upstairs, Dodger and Oliver were slowly getting up. After sleeping rough for many weeks, the comfort of a real bed was still a novelty, and dragging themselves out of it a chore. Having made the momentous decision to live a double life with both Jenny and the gang, Oliver had been spending the past few days trying to work out the best way of making it happen- and making it happen without hurting any feelings. Dodger had been pushing for a continuation of what they had been doing; sticking together through the week, with the cat returning to Jenny for weekends and school holidays. Oliver, though, felt it would be far too much time away from his first home. He didn't just have Jenny to consider either; he had his beloved and dog-shy Evie, and his furry Foxworth siblings Georgette and Rascal. Whatever he did, he was going to lose out somewhere, and he felt lost.

"Look, just bring Evie with ya!" Dodger said, beginning to grow frustrated with his friend's confusion over what seemed to him to be a simple matter. "I know she's nervy an' all that, but she likes me, she likes Rita, and she's been livin' with Tito for months anyway. Even with Twigsy in the mix, it can't be any harder than living with Georgette and Rascal."

Oliver had to admit that Evie had actually done pretty well co-existing with the often full-on trio of Tito, Georgette and Rascal, but that was in a great big house. "I know, but we're all crammed in here. She needs here space. I think she kinda likes the idea- she's always liked hanging out with Rita- but she's just not sure."

"Well, ya don't know if ya don't try. Come on, kid, you're thinkin' too much into this. Just come an' go as ya please- simple. Fagin's goin' to the store almost every day, perfect half-way point right there. Ya say ya want freedom? Take it, kid- ya don't get freedom by plannin' ya life week by week."

Conceding that Dodger had a fair point, Oliver shrugged. "I guess. I just don't want Jenny to feel like I'm not important to her. She's always relied on me when things got tough, and I was always there for her."

"And ya always will be," Dodger reassured, "any time or day. This is the Bronx, not Switzerland or somethin', it's not far. She loves ya; she'll get it."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at his friend's easy confidence. He was back to old Dodger after months of turmoil, and it was wonderful to see. "It's never occurred to you that you might be wrong, has it?"

"Goin' from prior experience, it ain't likely." Dodger's ears pricked, certain that he'd heard a yelp. "You hear that?"

"What? The sound of your ego? 'Cause it's hard to hear anything else over the top of it-"

Dodger whacked Oliver with his forepaw. The kid sure had some cheek.

It transpired that the strange noises coming from upstairs were in fact the sounds of Tito being given a very rude awakening. There was a large tree just outside the bedroom window, which had quickly become Luna's preferred route in and out of the house. Unfortunately for Tito, the mischievous pup had decided that he'd had enough of the lie in, and had plucked him from the pillow on which he slept, dragged him out the window, and carried him up to the topmost branches of the tree. Naturally, Tito loudly voiced his protestations.

"Aaarrghh!" he yelled, "whatcha doin' ya crazy kid? I'ma bite ya face off!"

Unperturbed by Tito's struggles, Luna kept on going until she could place him down at the top of the tree. "Good morning!" she said, beaming. "Aren't you glad to be out in the sunshine on a beautiful morning like this?" The pup had to jump to the side as Tito angrily lunged at her, snapping his tiny jaws. This was all part of the fun, and she leapt from branch to branch, before taking a flying jump into the leafy bush below- laughing the whole time. Luna tumbled into the mud, and squealed as Tito leapt forcefully into her belly.

The Chihuahua snarled imperiously. "You messed with the wrong dog, kid!"

"Oh yeah? I've seen rodents bigger than you- as if you could hurt me." Luna smirked, playfully goading her new friend into a scrap. He'd seemed so sad, and she'd taken it upon herself to inject some real fun into his life. She squealed as Tito chewed on her ear- after being all alone in the city, this blossoming friendship had made the world look a whole lot brighter.

"Are you two fighting again?" Rita demanded as she pushed through the back door. "Your mama finds out you've been scrappin', I'm in big trouble." She strode over and shoved the wrestling dogs apart. "Come on, madam, you can't stay out here all morning- Oliver's going back to Jenny's today, you're gonna want to make the most of him being around."

Flat on her belly in the mud, Luna scowled. "Why's he wanna go anyway? She's just a human."

"You'll understand someday… you know you've warmed to Fagin already."

That much was true. Fagin was certainly the most enjoyable human to be around that the pup had ever encountered, and he absolutely doted on her. Rita suspected that her presence had done a lot to fill the gap that had formed in Fagin's life, and that their bond would grow extremely strong in time.

"'Course I love Fagin, but I wouldn't leave you guys if he asked me to. I'm my own dog, not under anyone else's control."

"Well," Rita said, "Oliver's more than capable of making his own choices too. He's been through a lot with that little girl; it's important to value the bonds you've got."

Luna looked up at her grandmother, thoughtful. She wished that Oliver could stick around always; he was a pretty good cuddler and always fun to talk too. Actually, he was quite fun to chase as well, and Luna had already received a few firm but restrained scratches from instances of not knowing when to stop. Interacting with a cat was all new to her, and was quite a test to the generally placid Oliver's patience. "I guess so," she said, "just as long as he values us too. I like him being part of the family."

 _Part of the family._ Rita thought. It really did feel as though they were a tight family unit now, and it felt good to hear the pup, who'd so recently been lost and confused, voice her contentment at the arrangement. She loved having Luna so close, and delighted at spending precious time together- so reminiscent of when she'd raised the little one's father and his siblings. Rita couldn't deny she was finally in a great place in her life, and if the rest of the gang felt the same, it would be a time to let everything go and just enjoy it.

"Grandma," Luna chirped, pulling Rita from her thoughts, "when's Auntie Dash coming round? She said I could meet the puppies… that was today, right?"

Rita nodded. "Should be today; gotta make the most of a bright day while we've got one," she said. "Besides, if you really want to move in for good, we better introduce you to the extended family… can't let Tito have all the fun."

"Is that what you're callin' it, _chica_?"

The remainder of the morning was chilled and lazy; all five members of this new gang just hanging around the house. Though Dodger and Rita had been desperate to get some quality time alone together, they opted to leave it until Oliver had left- it just made sense to make the most of his presence. With the stereo soon blaring and Tito enthusiastically teaching Luna some more dance moves- something that had become a favourite rainy day activity, Rita, Dodger and Oliver happily kicked back and talked until Dash turned up with her own family. Every now and then, Rita would glance over the back of the couch and out the front window, checking for sight of their visitors.

At first sign of Dash's gang, Luna ran outside, almost falling over Tito in her excitement to reach the two pudgy puppies whom she could see just out the back door. Used to having the company of her own littermates, the prospect of having some kids to hang out with near her new home had her buzzing. "Hiya!" she called, and the two smaller pups began to squirm with anticipation- it seemed they were keen on the idea of a new playmate too.

Wagging their tails, Cocoa and Jaffa tentatively came forward, and soon found themselves greeted by licks and nuzzles. This tall, leggy pup was clearly friendly, just as they'd hoped.

Seeing that the kids would have no problems getting along, Rita was happy to leave them to it, and trotted over to greet her beloved daughter. "Morning, honey," she said, and she nuzzled Dash's face. "I hope you're all keeping warm and dry."

Dash grinned, still on a high after meeting a handsome new friend. "We're doing all right. With all five of us huddled up together, we're pretty cosy at night. The boys must be getting enough sleep- they hardly stop moving these days." That Jellybean's pups were now thriving was an utter relief, and gave Dash more satisfaction as a young leader and a friend, than she could even begin to say. "How's Luna doing? She looks pretty happy and settled."

"It's like she's always been here," Dodger said, looking proudly over to his grandpup, who had just tripped over her own paws and fallen face first into the mud. "Fagin's pretty much smitten; he's always been a sucker for a cute pup. I think she's just relieved to be outta that situation she was in, and back with people who actually care about her- her tail hardly ever stops waggin'."

Dash wagged her own tail, pleased to hear that her niece was none the worse for wear after her ordeal. "She won't be the only one relieved; must be a real weight off for Nicky and Nina. And they'll actually get to see her now she's with you."

"Yeah, it's good all round," Rita said. "We're gonna do our best for her, and I think she'll be just fine."

Due to Jellybean's deep-seated mistrust of humans and despite the fact that Fagin had already left for work, the party went no further than the backyard, but Dodger dragged the stereo outdoors for the get-together. Cocoa and Jaffa were still really too young to spend much time running freely on the streets, so the sheltered yard gave them a welcome opportunity to run and play to their little hearts' content. Even a light drizzle of rain did nothing to dampen the enthusiasm for play that reverberated around the muddy yard. In no time at all, all the dogs and Oliver were panting and covered in dirt.

Sprawling on the wet ground, Jellybean piped up. "Dashie's gonna have to tell you all about her mystery man… sounds like she's got quite a crush…"

" _Jelly!_ " Dash cried, and she indignantly nipped her friend's shoulder. "So I make friends with some guy, it's hardly a big deal."

"I see him," said Klaus, a twinkle in his eye, "he is nice to look; very nice."

Jellybean barked a laugh. "For you, Dash, making friends with anyone is a big deal!"

Dash shook herself, not wanting to get drawn in by the teasing. "I'm choosy that's all. You should feel privileged to be in my inner circle."

"Much honoured," said Klaus, wagging his stubby tail.

"So, how are you all doing?" Dash asked her mother, happy to have an excuse to change the subject. "A bit of a change for you to have a full house; it must be nice."

Rita smiled. "It's been pretty great. Even just to have someone to talk to- you don't realise how much you miss it 'til you've got it back again," she said. "Your dad's happier than I've seen him in ages, and we're just picking up where we left off. Even Tito seems to be getting back to his old self. I think he really just needed a good sparring partner." Rita turned to observe the feisty Chihuahua trying to fend off Luna, who with the younger pups in tow, had taken to jumping at him before running away, squealing. The two of them had barely been apart since coming back to Fagin's, and Rita had her suspicions that they would be exceptionally close for years to come. For both of them, they'd found exactly what they'd needed in each other. "Ollie's still a bit unsettled, but he's gonna be staying on with us, at least some of the time. I actually think we're gonna be all right now."

"I'm glad to hear it. You've all had a lot to deal with, but it's gotta be better now you're together again. Dad's happy enough to go back to living in the house?"

"I think he's worked out that hangin' round a house doesn't change who he is." Rita lowered her voice. "You'll never catch him sayin' it, but he's enjoying that bit of extra comfort. No complainin' from him, or anyone else."

From Dodger's side, Oliver took in the high spirited meeting of the big extended family. It was so different to the life he knew with Jenny; the gathering was loud, with paws flailing and dogs barking, but he felt the very same sense of belonging. It was remarkable really; none of his friends looked at him differently for being a pet cat- even Jellybean, whom he'd never had much prior contact with. Admittedly, Luna could be a bit over-boisterous with him; her strong urge to chase small, fast-moving animals meant that he had to watch himself, but still she looked at him as just another member of the family. Oliver knew that Dodger was right; the best thing he could do was just to relax and go with the flow- he'd always be wanted in both of his homes, and both understood his devotion to the other. What was the point in worrying about it?

Rita walked over to Dodger, and placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't smell great- not after all that wrestling in the mud- and his fur was even rougher than usual, in good need of a wash, but it felt wonderful as always to be closer to him. Whether it was Oliver's new commitment to the gang, Tito's homecoming, the addition of Luna, or just the joy of being back home with her and Fagin, something was different in him. Everything about him said that he was relaxed and happy, and as Rita nuzzled him, she knew that they were strong as ever.

A smile tugged at Dodger's muzzle. "Love ya too, babe," he said. It was funny how he now couldn't imagine ever being with another woman; the pull to be close to Rita was so intense since he'd returned home that even the thought now seemed wrong. Perhaps absence really did make the heart grow fonder. Besides, at eight years old, it was probably time he started to grow up… maybe. He was a grandparent and even lived in a house, but he was still the same old Dodger, and he suspected that was what Rita loved so much.

Dodger nudged Rita's side, encouraging her to follow him, and they lay down on just inside the back door. Quietly they watched the wild games of chase and wrestling, until the three young pups could play no longer. With the chaos having died down, the older dogs and Oliver talked for a while; discussing all the recent events that they'd come through. Against all the odds, they were together as a family- and the family was now bigger than it was before. Both Dodger and Rita felt an overwhelming pride in young Dash, who'd shown herself to be mature and capable enough to lead a gang of her own, even when things got tough. They were proud of Nicky, who'd taken them by surprise and created six beautiful grandpups, one of whom represented the future of Dodger's own gang. For all the sadness that had seemed to have followed them around in the past months, somehow it felt as though they were all the stronger because of it.

Oliver stretched out and got to his paws. "Okay, this has been fun, but I really gotta start home," he said, glancing toward Dodger. "Back to Jenny's," he added quickly.

" _You what_?" Luna yipped, immediately waking up. "But I was gonna go on my very first pizza run tonight! Don't wanna miss that, do ya?"

"Well, uh…"

"Actually," Dodger said, "I'm pretty sure you've gotta do your first pizza heist too. Wanna go for dinner on your way back? Don't worry, kid, we'll take good care of ya." The anticipation of fun and mischief seemed to send a spark right through him- this was what he was all about, after all.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Tito yapped, bouncing up and down from on top of Luna's belly- before being smacked to the side.

Dash looked to Oliver, her tail wagging. "We've gotta head home soon anyway; the boys are absolutely pooped. Go on, Ollie, live a little."

Oliver sighed heavily, but beamed. He really was part of the gang now, so he might as well start acting like it. "Okay, guys," he said, happily admitting defeat. A cacophony of triumphant barking met his giving in. "I can throw in a detour- 'specially if there's food involved. And don't you think just because I'm a pet cat that I won't whip your stinky tails at pizza snatching. You gotta remember, I learnt thievery from the very best!"

The dogs barked and howled together, and even Oliver through in an attempt at a few yips, signalling their unified stance before setting off on the first of what would be many adventures in the Big Apple as this new gang.


End file.
